The Red Heads of Konoha
by daveoo mangeoo
Summary: After being betrayed by her lover Minato Namikaze for her best friend. kushina gets visited by an unknown being and gets given a choice, unaware that it would be the best choice she would ever make. Evil Hiruzen and Mikoto. Good Danzo and Orochimaru. NarutoxKushina rated M for safety and later chapters. First Fic.
1. Chapter 1: Begining

Ok Guys this is my first fan-fic, First things first. This is a NarutoxKushina fan fic (yes they are related so that means incest, dont like it, dont read it)

Naruto will have a bloodline, a doujutsu and no its not a bloodline from the series one i've made up (he's able to dominate certain peoples minds) no name for it just yet so feel free to give some suggestions

Certain people may feel i progress with their relationship too quickly... i can understand that, yes in a way they do, But it is nessesary for the story i apologise if this upsets you.

I am english but i am terrible at writing it, if you see a mistake please tell me so i can improve the rest of the story as i go!

If you like MinatoxKushina, I suggest you stop before you begin, unless your curious then go ahead but i did warn you.

Evil Hiruzen and Mikoto, Good Danzo and Orochimaru. Minato...i'm not really sure what i would put him under so i'm sorry.

Also i may have screwed the timelines up a bit to fit the story, just a little bit... not much... honest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was not having a good day; in fact she considered this to be one of the worst days in her life. Minato the love of her life had been cheating on her with her best friend Mikoto Uchiha, how could they betray her like that? Had she done something wrong to make them break her heart so badly?

As she sat in her apartment crying she felt a familiar tug on her consciousness indicating that the Kyuubi wanted something, probably to shove it in her face that she would never be loved, and she should release it to get revenge on her _Ex_-Boyfriend and_ Ex_-best friend.

Ignoring the feeling Kushina just sat on her bed crying till she glanced at a picture on her dresser of her and Minato both with smiles on their faces, she used to love the photo but she didn't know why maybe because he was in it but she now_ hated_ this photo, picking it up she threw it at the bedroom door, before she could feel the tug on her consciousness stronger than before, Kyuubi was being persistent today… forcing the feeling away albeit with a little more trouble than normal, she made her way into the bathroom where she sat on the lid of her toilet snatching the toilet roll from its holder before wiping her eyes piece by piece.

After a while her stomached grumbled and she decided to get some food, however as she stood up to leave the unbearable tug on her consciousness forced her to pass out onto the bathroom floor, luckily she didn't hit anything as she fell.

**Mindscape**

She sighed as she looked around the familiar sights of her mind before coming across a large ball of stone where the Nine tailed demon fox, kyuubi no Kitsune was pinned down where she left it for the last 14 years since it was sealed inside of her, not that it was her choice to carry the damn fox, they practically forced her to carry the bastard once she left the meeting with her great auntie, Mito Uzumaki-Senju.

"What do you want kyuubi, I'm really not in the mood to talk at all, let alone with you" spat Kushina as she glared at the bound bijuu

**"As Much as I am enjoying your, oh so wonderful company****_ I_**** was not the one who brought you here" **hearing the sarcastic reply fromKyuubi, confused the red head greatly

"What do you mean you're the only one here? so it could only have been you" She shouted back before the pair heard an light giggle, as a light burst into the area blinding the pair slightly before it died down enough for the two to see a tall woman with a slender figure, golden eyes, long pure white hair that spread out behind her, her face was slim and her clothes seemed to be made out of light so they couldn't really stare at her clothes they could only really look at her face

**"Now, now you two no fighting for now, I have something I want to ask Kushina-chan and yourself Kurama-san" **A voice seemed to echo from all around them they could see the figure but her mouth wasn't moving at all

"Your name is Kurama?" Kushina asked as she turned to Kyuubi who growled at her

**"What were you expecting me to be called; Child beater?" **

"I didn't say that did I Kurama-baka. I'm just surprised that you never told me you had a name that wasn't Kyuubi!" retorted Kushina glaring at the fox

**"This is exactly why I never told you, you don't treat me with respect as it was. Why should I grant you the honour of knowing my name? When all you would do is use it for insults!" **barked Kurama as he struggled against his chains before an ungodly pressure swept over the area

**"I Said ****_No Fighting" _**releasing the pressure the figure watched as Kushina fell to her knees panting after being exposed to such pressure she wasn't even sure that was Killer intent it was stronger than anything she had ever felt and she had felt Kyuubi's killer intent

**"Now I came here for a reason and I'm running out of time" **the figure turned to Kushina and floated forward a bit before a blue orb appeared in her hand

**"I'm here because you've done well keeping Kurama-san out of unwanted hands, and after seeing some of your dark thoughts earlier, it would be a waste to lose someone who can keep kurama-san safe purely because of the actions of the Namikaze man and the Uchiha woman"**

**"Which is why I am giving you the choice, do you accept my gracious gift or do you continue to dwell in sadness till you end your life" **the voice echoed around the mindscape

Kushina stood there rubbing her arm as she thought about it, which wasn't long "I accept your gift" as the words left her mouth the blue orb shot out of the figures hand and into Kushina's gut causing her a little bit of discomfort

**"My gift is a blessing but know that at points it may seem like a burden, it will bring you great happiness in the future that I can guarantee" **the voice said as the light flooded the room once again and forced Kushina out of her mind as Kurama stared at the figure with narrowed eyes

The figure smirked at Kyuubi before laughing, it wasn't a light or cheerful laugh it was dark with a hint of insanity mixed inside of it. As the figure laughed the light faded and her hair turned pitch black before it started to absorb light that hit it, eventually her clothes became the same as her hair and her eyes shifted from golden to blood red

**"I'll see you around Kurama-san" **the figure said as she vanished into nothingness

**'what has my container gotten herself into' **Kurama thought before looking around frantically before finding a pair of eyes that seemed to absorb light staring back at it

"Be silent Kyuubi or you will regret it, now sleep." A voice echoed through the area as Kyuubi suddenly fell asleep

**Outside world**

Kushina groaned as she peeled herself off of the ceramic tiles f her bathroom floor before looking around and rubbing her throbbing head lightly

"Ow my head dattebane" muttered Kushina as she walked out and into the kitchen before making herself some salt ramen

"Mm Ramen" devouring the bowl of food in front of her she patted her stomach in satisfaction, as she sat in silence she began to think about Minato and Mikoto

'Who cares if he cheated on me? It's his loss anyway, I wonder if Fugaku knows about Mikoto cheating on him?' an evil grin plastered itself on her face as she left her apartment and headed towards the Uchiha compound

**Uchiha Compound**

Fugaku was not having a good day, several officers of the police force got injured from trying to apprehend a suspected spy in the village, and they eventually caught the man as he tried to leave the village, but he still caused two Uchiha severe injuries while trying to make his escape.

Sighing Fugaku ran a hand through his hair as someone knocked on the door "Come in" as the door opened he saw the receptionist for the police force hold the door open for Kushina as she came into the room

"Hello Kushina-san, are you looking for Mikoto because I'm afraid she's out shopping at the moment" hearing the red haired woman in front of him snort he raised an eyebrow at her unusual behaviour before she dropped a large brown envelope on his desk and walked out of the door, leaving him on his own once again

Carefully picking the envelope up he lifted the flap before pulling out several photos as he looked at them he dropped them onto his desk and slammed his hands down as he stared at them, balling his fists as he saw several pictures of Minato and Mikoto kissing and holding each other, some were at the park which just happened to be in the direction of shops that Mikoto 'needed' to visit to get some supplies from.

He gripped his shirt over his heart as he felt something he had never felt before.

Betrayal

Opening the top draw of his desk he pulled out a small purple velvet box, clicking the button at the front he stared at the diamond topped ring he had brought to ask Mikoto to marry him on their next date, which was now postponed indefinitely, unless she had a damn good excuse for this, which he highly doubted as he looked at the way Mikoto smiled in the pictures, it had been a long time since she smiled like that with him.

Gritting his teeth as tears slid down his face he threw the small box across the wall before pushing his desk over and gripping one of the pictures in his hand before making his way out of his office.

Several officers who saw him quickly moved out of his way as he stormed past them all Sharingan blazing with a look of pure fury as he made his way out the door and towards the shopping district.

Kushina watched from a rooftop several buildings away as Fugaku stormed down the street releasing large amounts of killer Intent attracting the local ANBU who followed him from the roofs nearby.

Seeing the enraged Uchiha barge past several of his officers and round the corner, she jumped away towards her home, she didn't need to see what would happen she would find out tomorrow through the civilians and their gossiping.

* * *

After getting home she ran herself a bath and decided to relax for a while it had been a while since she had done this, going over what had happened in the day, she felt angry that Minato had cheated on her and Mikoto betrayed her friendship, but as she started thinking about her showing Fugaku about the two's relationship she felt slightly ashamed of what she did, slightly.

They should have known that when cheating on someone there was always the chance of the other partner finding out, who cares if she sped the process up a little with a few quick photos from her camera, she felt good knowing that Fugaku won't be played like a fool even if they didn't get on well he didn't deserve to be used like someone's personal bank.

Hearing someone knock on her front door, she slipped out of the bath and put a gown on before she opened the door to see Minato standing there, smiling in the rain as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Hey Kushi-chan, can I come in?" Smiling as he wiped a wet bang of hair out of his face, before he noticed the scowl on her face

"Why'd you come here? Go back to your Uchiha whore, you cheating piece of shit" shouted Kushina as she slammed the door on him, feeling infinitely better after doing so before she heard him knock on the door again

"Kushina please, if you saw the photos too, there fakes I would never do that to you!" Minato shouted outside as the rain started to rain harder as she opened the door enough to kick him in the groin before slamming it again

"WHO DO YOU THINK TOOK THOSE PHOTOS YOU LYING PIECE OF SCUM, NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" Screamed Kushina as she felt tears slid down her face, seeing that carefree smile of his made her sick, like it made him look like he genuinely believed he had done nothing wrong, and it sickened her.

"Y…you took those photos?" Minato said from behind the door

"Yes I took those photos, I also showed them to Fugaku so he would not be played longer than he and I already had been like toys for your amusement! Never show your face near my apartment again Minato Namikaze! I HATE YOU!" Kushina snarled as she stormed into her bedroom, ignoring the on-going storm outside her window.

Minato sat outside her apartment door holding his crotch in pain as the rain swept over him

"What have I done?" Minato whispered before he walked off down the street making a vow to himself that he'll at least be friends with Kushina again, even if he never gained her love again.

Kushina sat on her bed as she kept trying to keep her emotions under control, she was having a hard time dealing with the strongest on. she was currently feeling, Anger.

Feeling a bit of Kyuubi's chakra force its way into her system she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before opening her eyes once more, however instead of seeing her apartment or the Kyuubi's prison, she found herself surrounded by darkness a lone figure the size of a child stood a good two hundred feet away from her. Every time she tried to look at it her eyes hurt as it was surrounded by light

"Hello?" she called out, silently cursing herself a Shinobi uses surprise, not waste it!

The figure turned around and gave a little wave, before Kushina found herself on her bed once again, Looking outside she realised it was morning.

Shaking her head to waken up a bit, she got up and did her daily routine to get ready for the day.

After getting ready she decided to get a mission, it would help to get her mind off recent events and also gave her some money for bills, food, and other things.

A few minutes of roof hopping she arrived at the mission hall, and instantly regretted going there as Minato was there along with his sensei Jiraiya the Gama Sannin.

Ignoring the pair Kushina walked up to the desk the current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently sitting behind.

"Jonin Kushina Uzumaki, requesting solo B-rank mission" Nodding his head Hiruzen pulled out a scroll and was about to hand it to her when Minato spoke up

"Why don't you join us Kushina-ch-"

"Don't be casual with me its Kushina-SAN to you!" Kushina snapped at him before taking the scroll from Hirzuen and vanishing in a swirl of water making Minato sigh

"Something happen between you two gaki?" Jiraiya asked seeing his student's depressed expression

"Yea, I fucked up badly" he muttered before walking out of the mission hall with Jiraiya close behind

"So plan on telling me what you did?" Jiraiya asked nudging Minato with his elbow causing Minato to sigh; he knew his sensei wouldn't give up till he found out anyway.

"I…I cheated on her with her best friend, at first I thought nothing of Mikoto's feelings towards me but one thing led to another and Kushina found out and told Fugaku as well, Mikoto's currently living with me as she got kicked out of her house by her family for disgracing the clans name" Jiraiya slapped Minato around the back of the head

"You complete Baka! What the hell were you thinking anyway!" Jiraiya yelled at his student who slumped in defeat as Jiraiya voiced his disappointment; he definitely fucked up, if Jiraiya was reprimanding him on women.

"Now then… What was Mikoto like or Kushina for that matter?" Jiraiya said as he pulled out a little note pad and pencil, giggling slightly before Minato shook his head

"Kushina wouldn't do it until she is married, and I never got that far with Mikoto before our relationship was found out by Kushina, now if you'll excuse me I've got a mission to complete" Minato said as he jumped away from his sensei and across the rooftops

* * *

Kushina just finished slaughtering a camp of bandits who had been harassing travelling merchants for a couple of weeks, they had all sorts of goods lying around the camp, taking advantage of the situation Kushina sealed up all the useful goods that she could need or use in the future, the mission didn't say anything about returning the goods only about killing off the bandits to prevent further raids.

Kushina looked at the storage scroll in her hand and remembered that she was teaching Minato about seals, well that wouldn't be happening now, if he wanted to learn about seals he could find another teacher she wasn't about to hand over generations of Uzumaki sealing techniques to just anyone.

Sighing she looked around and saw that most of the damage she had caused to the bodies of the bandits were mostly because of her seals, she made a mental note to learn some more Ninjutsu and perhaps learn some Kenjutsu, she didn't want to become predictable with her moves.

Leaping away from the blood covered area she started to wonder about the dream she had that morning about the small figure waving at her, why was she having dreams like that?

She was broke from her thoughts as a toad appeared before her; she growled slightly she knew this was one of the summoning toads so that left one question, which one sent it, Minato or Jiraiya?

The toad opened its mouth and Jiraiya stepped out before the toad vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kushina it's good to see you" Jiraiya said as he approached her before she took a step back slightly causing him to frown slightly

"What do you want Jiraiya-san?" Kushina said her voice cold she wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment

"Kushina, I came to ask you to forgi-" he was interrupted by a burst of killer intent from the red headed Kunoichi

"If that's what you came here for then forget it you wasted your time! In fact you coming here you can tell Minato to find another teacher for his seals because I refuse to teach him anymore!" growled Kushina before she shot past Jiraiya, who sighed as he looked at the vanishing form of his student's ex-girlfriend.

"Sensei isn't going to like this one bit" muttered Jiraiya as he jumped off towards the nearest village eager to get some research done for an idea for a book he was having.

* * *

Soon after greeting the guards at the village gate, Kushina handed in her mission report however before she could leave it seemed that Hiruzen and Biwako wanted to talk to her, she released an irritated sigh as she knocked on the Hokage's office door

"Come in" hearing the authority filled voice call out from behind the door, Kushina took a deep breath before pushing the door open, expecting to see only the Hokage and Biwako, she didn't expect to see Minato and Jiraiya as well.

'Great I can just feel the headache forming' thought Kushina as she walked in and sat away from Minato and Jiraiya much to their displeasure

"You asked to see me Hokage-sama" seeing the third nod he released a puff of smoke before turning to her

"Yes I've been made aware of certain developments between yourself and Minato here as I'm sure you are both aware Minato has been the person that is most likely to take up the mantle of Hokage next as he has shown immense promise at not only being a Shinobi but a loved member of the community, if he does take up the position of Hokage you would have to have a close relationship with him to ensure that everything is fine with yourself and-" before he could continue Kushina stood up and interrupted him

"Hokage-sama, are you saying I _have_ to be in a relationship with Minato so that he can make sure I don't plan on betraying the village, it's nice to see after so many years of me defending this village with my life that you all still consider me an Outsider so for that, I thank you" sarcastically replied the red haired woman before she made her way towards the door

"Oh and Hokage-sama, if you force me to be anywhere near _that_ man, I'll definitely be leaving and there would be _nothing _you could do to stop me, after all I am proficient in Barrier Fuinjutsu, so if you'll excuse me I have to go throw up at the thought of being near him" Kushina snapped at the group before slamming the door behind her leaving a stunned group behind

"I told you Hiruzen that that approach would drive her further away but you don't listen! You know nothing of how she was treated when she was brought to the village when she was younger, now I have to go and fix your stupid mistakes which could take months!" Biwako yelled at him before following Kushina out the door

"Hokage-sama, while I appreciate your attempt, I fear you have just made the situation worse for me, so if you'll excuse me I need to get some air" Minato said as he left the office as well.

"That did not go as I planned" muttered Hiruzen as he rubbed his temples lightly as Jiraiya nodded

Kushina slammed the door of her apartment behind her

'How dare that old goat, I've done nothing but protect this village for the last fourteen years, from threats outside the village to keeping you locked up Kyuubi!' mentally yelled Kushina before she heard a knock at the door, turning around she found Biwako standing there panting slightly as it seemed age was catching up with her

"Kushi-chan, I know what Hiruzen said was wrong he had no right to try to force you back into a relationship with Minato but he just wants what's-" Kushina finished off what Biwako was going to say

"Wants what's best for the village even if it means sacrificing one for the good of many. I know that feeling very well if you haven't forgotten, I know that feeling ever since I was brought here when I was eight from my true home Uzushiogakure, which Konoha abandoned in their time of need!" yelled Kushina as memories of her parents and friends that all perished in the last war started to surface.

"Kushina" Biwako was stunned; she never thought that Kushina still felt like she was being used by Konoha

"I bet since you got what you wanted out of Uzushiogakure which was me, the ideal host for being the next Kyuubi Jinchuuriki you decided to wipe your hands clean of my clan's village!" Kushina at this point was being bombarded by memories she had forgotten a long time ago of her home, what she was taught by her mother and how much her father cared for her and the look of sadness in their eyes when she was taken to be used as Konoha's next Jinchuuriki, it became too much for her as tears fell down her face.

"Sometimes I wish that Konoha had just left me alone at Uzushiogakure at least then I would have died around people that loved me and not people that just want to use me!" Screamed Kushina as she slammed the door on a stunned Biwako

**'You should just release me and be done with this village' **Kyuubi mentioned making Kushina groan

'GO AWAY, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today' Kushina mentally yelled as the nine tails chuckled

**'Why should I, I can feel that hatred in your heart of how betrayed you feel right now, you could end it all in under a minute just release these chains and let me out'** Kushina ignored the bijuu as she got some food out and just munched on it trying to block out the kyuubi which wasn't working at all

'Please just leave me alone' Kushina thought as she shut her eyes as Kyuubi grinned before it could reply it was forced to be silent as Kushina opened her eyes in the familiar darkness with the small figure a little closer than before.

It was waving at her again she just waved back with a small smile, she didn't know why but she felt as if the figure was smiling back at her before she blinked and found herself with her head on the table with sunlight creeping across her face

'It's morning again, I've got to stop nodding off like this' Kushina rubbed her head as she thought about the small figure surrounded by light, she didn't know why but thinking about it made her smile

'Well better get on with the day' Kushina thought before getting ready and leaving the house.

* * *

**Time skip – 6 weeks**

Kushina had had a rather eventful few weeks, Minato had been trying to talk to her but every time she saw him she would ignore him or she would 'remember' that she had to do something which involved not being around him.

She frowned as she remembered Mikoto coming round a couple of weeks ago

**Flashback – 4 weeks ago**

Kushina groaned as she heard banging on her front door, rubbing her head she got up and headed towards the door kunai in hand as she slowly opened the door, she was greeted by the smell of sake and a very drunk Mikoto Uchiha.

"Mikoto what are you doing here?"

"Yous…you ruined my life, I…I thought we was friends Kusi…Kushina" Mikoto mumbled as she stumbled a bit before giving the hardest glare she could manage at that moment to the red head

"Everything was going… was going so well then…then you ruined it! You came to our village and…and we were friends but, but you took away the man I liked! How could you I mean we were friends" spat Mikoto as she used the rail outside the apartment for balance.

"What are you talking about Mikoto, you liked Fugaku. It wasn't until I started dating Minato that you liked him and even in the end you managed to get him to yourself even though from what I heard you had a man that was willing to marry you and you threw it away. All of what has happened to you Mikoto, your clan, your relationships, everything was your choice, and the only thing that wasn't your choice was getting caught cheating on your boyfriend with my now Ex-boyfriend" Kushina coldly replied which made Mikoto take a step back before she stumbled forward a bit.

"If only you had kept your mouth shut and just ignored the fact he was cheating on you! You could have been a good toy for him, while I lived happily! You're just selfish Kushina!" Mikoto growled as best as she could before throwing up over the side of the railing, thankfully into an alleyway.

"Go home Mikoto you're drunk and I don't want to deal with this in the middle of the night, if you really want to continue this tomorrow by all means just not now" Kushina said as she started closing the door

"Damn kyuubi ignoring me" Kushina froze as she heard her ex-friends words, had Minato told her or had she worked it out, opening the door again Kushina glared at the smirking Mikoto.

"Think I didn't know? Minato loves to spill every secret he knows when he's drunk, you damn fox" Mikoto spat as she stumbled a bit towards the stairs, but 'slipped' just as she was about to go down the stairs causing her to fall down and land on her face at the bottom.

Kushina huffed before closing the door and heading back to bed but as she began to lie down, she began to cry slightly. Not only did her ex-friend not care about her at all, she knew about kyuubi and from what she had seen tonight thought that she could possibly be the kyuubi.

Kushina was slightly scared about what could happen to her if the village found out about her being a jinchuuriki, she had lived in relative peace throughout her life but she had seen and heard about how other jinchuuriki were treated the glares, the hate and sometimes she heard jinchuuriki got beaten, they wouldn't treat her like that…right?

The unsettling thought kept her from falling asleep again as she thought about how people would treat her would she be used as an escape from their hate, would she still be respected by most of the community or would they treat her badly, horrible images of her being abused and used entered her mind, treated like a weapon that people didn't care about and the fact she was a female jinchuuriki made her shiver.

All night she sat on her bed with a kunai in hand as she thought about how some people in the village still treated her like an outsider, the thunder outside kept making her jump as she pulled a duvet over herself and tried to sleep but the horrid thoughts and mental images courtesy of kyuubi weren't helping.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Kushina shivered at the memory before pushing it out of her mind as she greeted her friend Hitomi Hyūga, a highly respected member of the branch house and one of the few graduating Kunoichi from Kushina's academic year.

"It's so good to see you again Kushina, it has definitely been too long" smiled Hitomi as she sat on one of the garden chairs, with Kushina sitting down just opposite her as Hitomi passed her a cup of green tea

After a while Kushina started to feel ill "Urgh I feel like I'm going to throw up" groaned Kushina as she gave an apologetic look to Hitomi "Can I use your bathroom" the female Hyūga nodded and showed Kushina to the nearest bathroom

As Kushina started to empty her stomach into the toilet, Hitomi asked Kushina if she had been feeling off later, to her surprise Kushina said she had been fine until two days ago when she just started feeling sick at random points throughout the day, it wasn't until one of the children approached them did they find out why.

"Hello Hitomi-san, Kushina-san!" chirped the young female Hyūga who had just finished training with her juuken

"Hello there" waved Kushina as Hitomi held her hair back

"What is it called?" asked the young Hyūga earning confused looks from the two adults making her giggle

"Your baby what are you going to call it?" Hitomi's eyes widened and activated her Byakugan and gasped "Kushina you're pregnant? You never told me you had a man!"

Kushina just sat there in front of the toilet in shock before she looked up at Hitomi "But I don't have a man" whispered Kushina just loud enough for Hitomi to hear but not the young girl, who shrugged and ran off down the hall

"You didn't have a one night stand did you?" Kushina shook her head rapidly

"NO, I have standards Hitomi. I wanted someone that would love me and after we got married, then I would think about having a child" then it hit Kushina the dream she had nearly two months ago, she turned to Hitomi and told her all about it at first she was sceptical that it was the cause however a growl from Kurama proved otherwise as he told her it was real

"I'm going to have a baby dattebane!" shouted Kushina being ill long forgotten, jumping up she hugged Hitomi in delight before she broke away and wrapped her arms around her stomach

"Oh kami, I've got so much to prepare for, I've got to get a room sorted, get adorable little baby clothes and… and…and… what if I mess up at being a mother?" Kushina hugged herself as Hitomi sighed

"Kushina you will be a great mother… now get out of here you need to sort out a place for it to sleep once it's born you also have to find out what gender it is so I can get the right colour clothes for it!" Hitomi said excitedly as she pushed Kushina towards the compound gates

"Let's go get your apartment sorted first then we can worry about other things!" Hitomi said as she dragged Kushina along behind her who was busy hugging herself with a big grin on her face.

Kushina and Hitomi spent the next four hours clearing out one of Kushina's spare rooms, which she'd used as a storage room. Hitomi insisted that when Kushina gets closer to her due date that she'll be able to stay around the help Kushina with everyday things and to help get her to the hospital if they have to when she enters labour.

* * *

Okay guys first chapter, please Read and Review, even if its "Good job" if you flame you'll be ignored, Constructive feedback however is accepted.


	2. Chapter 2 : Discovered

Okay guys Second Chapter, I will say this now rather than later. The first few chapters can be posted quite quickly, however they will eventually slow down to maybe weekly or fortnightly, just a heads up as I have to work.

Thanks for the reviews it makes a massive difference knowing that some people actually like it, I almost just left the story on my pc out of fear of getting ripped into instantly after it was posted. So thanks!

Also one more thing!

55 asked if the person in Kushina's mind was Mikoto the answer: No. Will anything about the mystery being be revealed anytime soon also no.

Again thanks for the Reviews it really does help, not just for improvement on writing but also motivation as well.

Also there is a timeskip in this chapter ad there will definitely be one in the next chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

* * *

**"KUSHINA!"** - Demon talking / jutsu

"Yay Ramen!" - Dialog

'What have I done?' – Thoughts

* * *

Over the next few days Kushina had been browsing the shops for baby clothes and toys, she knew that the pregnancy was still at risk but couldn't help herself and went around mostly browsing but every now and then she would find a toy or an outfit too adorable to ignore.

Unfortunately people started to take notice that Kushina was looking at baby clothes and it wasn't long before word of her unusual shopping reached the ears of Biwako Sarutobi and in turn Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage.

Hiruzen was hoping that Kushina was shopping for a friend, but the only way to find out would be to ask Kushina herself, remembering that the last time he saw her things hadn't gone so well, he asked his wife Biwako to go find out instead, she agreed but purely out of curiosity.

Hearing a knock at the door Kushina put down her paintbrush and quickly headed to the front door

'I wonder who it could be, Hitomi left a few hours ago and I don't get visits from anyone else really these days' wondered Kushina as she unlocked the front door, only to be greeted by Biwako

"Biwako-baa-chan, what are you doing here?" Kushina asked as she stepped aside to let the Hokage's wife inside.

"Well I thought it was time for me to visit a bit more often seeing as last time, it wasn't exactly as I would have liked" Biwako said as she looked around Kushina's apartment, as the red head closed the front door

"Yea I know what you mean, now what are you really doing here and don't give me that "I came to visit because I can" stuff I know that you won't come around here unless you either want me to do something or you want to know something" Kushina said tapping her foot impatiently as Biwako sighed and gave her a tired look

"Yes I am here for a reason but can't we catch up for a while before I ask what I came here to?" releasing a sigh Kushina walked into the kitchen area

"Would you like some tea?" Biwako gave a small smile as she walked into the dining room

"Yes please" Biwako said as she sat down on one of the dining room chairs

For the next hour they caught up on what the other had been doing and what they had planned for the future, Kushina was extremely vague on what she had planned for the future making Biwako a bit suspicious but she didn't push the subject

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" seeing Kushina shake her head Biwako got up and headed down the hall stopping as she saw one of the doors open inside was a half a baby blue painted room with a bunch of baby toys in the middle, gasping slightly before the door was slammed shut by a frowning Kushina beside her

"That's not the bathroom" Kushina said in an emotionless voice making Biwako shiver slightly

"Kushina…are you pregnant?" Kushina didn't answer but walked to the front door and held it open

"I think it's time that you left" Biwako nodded slowly before she walked out the door as she started to leave she turned to Kushina

"Who's the father?" Biwako asked looking at Kushina out of the corner of her eye

Kushina didn't reply as she shut the door on the elder Sarutobi

"Hiruzen is not going to like this" muttered Biwako as she made her way back to the Hokage tower

Kushina sighed as she made her way back into the half decorated room, and began painting again, her mind however was elsewhere

'I knew she was after something! I bet she was just sent to spy on me by Hiruzen, great if that's true then I can expect that he'll want to meet me later' And sure enough Kushina was spot on when half an hour after Biwako had left a member of the ANBU arrived to tell her that the Hokage wanted to see her, releasing an irritated sigh Kushina thanked the ANBU before leaving for the Hokage tower.

The two chunin guarding the entrance of the Hokage tower decided not to stop and greet the red headed woman approaching the tower as she seemed to be angry over something, they weren't even curious as to what it was as it probably wasn't worth the hassle.

Hearing a knock on the door Hiruzen sighed he knew it was Kushina judging by the killer intent attempting to be repressed behind the wooden doors

"Come in" seeing the last known Uzumaki stomp into the room, he sighed once again as he saw her eyes widen on who else was in the room

"You're kidding, there's no way I'm having a meeting on the subject I that I think this is about if _he_ is here!" Kushina shouted as she noticed Minato sitting at the side of the room

"Still haven't forgiven me eh, Kushina" Minato said as he looked at his Ex who was growling at him

"I don't think I ever will" spat Kushina as Minato hung his head in defeat, he knew how stubborn the red haired Kunoichi could be and it seems she had made her mind up long ago

"Enough, he will be here for this meeting as he needs to learn what a Hokage does and how to properly perform his role" seeing Kushina fold her arms and glare at him, he knew he could continue.

"Now Kushina, would you mind telling me about what Biwako saw earlier today at your apartment?" Hiruzen asked as Kushina muttered something about 'traitorous old women'

"Yes I was redecorating one of my spare rooms when Biwako-_san _arrived after an hour or so of talking she apparently needed to use the bathroom, but instead chose to snoop around my home, after catching her in the act she presumed I am pregnant because I was redecorating one of the spare rooms baby blue, and happened to be looking after a few baby clothes, toys for a friend" Kushina stated as she glared into the space Biwako normally stood in these meetings.

"I see so you wouldn't mind if I ask her then" motioning his hand towards the door, Hitomi walked inside with a member of the main house following her

"Kushina" whispered Hitomi realising what this meeting was about

"Now then Hitomi-san is Kushina Uzumaki pregnant?" Hiruzen asked as he intertwined his fingers with each other and rested his chin on them

"No, she isn't" Hitomi lied with grace, you had to be a proficient liar to lie around the Hyūga compound so she had plenty of practice hiding the sighs even from the byakugan

"I see…do it" nodding towards the main house member who activated Hitomi's cage bird seal causing the woman to scream and crumple to the floor in pain

"HITOMI" Kushina shouted before she tried to kick the main house Hyūga before several ANBU surrounded her and prevented her from doing so

"Now I will ask you again and this time, do not lie to me Hitomi-san, is Kushina Uzumaki pregnant?" seeing the female Hyūga turn away from the Hokage Hiruzen sighed

"Again" the main house Hyūga nodded and activated her seal again, causing another round of pain for Hitomi

Kushina silently cried for her friend, she couldn't do anything not with the ANBU around her

Seeing Hiruzen's signal to stop the cage bird seal stopped, causing Hitomi to look up shivering slightly as the seal was taking its toll

"Now Is Kushina Uzumaki pregnant?" Hitomi turned away again; Kushina couldn't feel anything but happiness but also sadness as one of her closest friends chose pain over revealing her secret

The pain returned to the female branch member once again stronger than before eventually becoming too much for the poor woman "YES, KUSHINA UZUMAKI IS PREGNANT" feeling the pain stop Hitomi slumped to the floor as the ANBU around Kushina vanished allowing the redhead to help her friend

"I'm sorry Kushina, it was too much" Whispered Hitomi before she passed out

"It's ok, Hitomi I'm so lucky to have a friend like you" Kushina said as she stood up while an ANBU picked Hitomi up and left with the other Hyūga

"This could have all been avoided if you just told me the truth in the first place Kushina. Now what do you plan to do now?" Hiruzen asked leaning back in his chair as he stared at Kushina

"I plan on raising my child to the best of my abilities" Kushina said with determination, as Hiruzen shook his head

"I'm afraid that you being pregnant is a danger to the village as Mito's seal weakened when she gave birth, so the same will happen to you as well, and I will not put my village at risk for one person, or baby" Snapping his fingers several ANBU appeared in his office surrounding Kushina

"Terminate her chi-"Hiruzen said before being interrupted by his successor

"WAIT!" Minato shouted making everyone turn to him in surprise as he had remained quiet for the entire meeting so far.

"Let her have the child" seeing Hiruzen, give him a look that meant he had to explain Minato sighed

"If she has a child…it can become the new Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, only an Uzumaki can be the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, if you terminate her child she may never want another one and if she doesn't then we will lose the Kyuubi" Hiruzen stroked his beard slowly as he turned to the ANBU and waved his hand, dismissing them.

"You're lucky that he has an excellent point" Kushina glared at Hiruzen

"Is that all _Hokage-sama_" spat Kushina as she flared her chakra briefly, releasing a large amount of killer intent

Unfazed by the killer intent being directed at him, the third nodded and watched as Kushina stormed out of the room before he turned to Minato

"Do you know why I used Hitomi to get the truth?" seeing Minato shake his head, Hiruzen smiled

"It's because of pain; pain is the most likely way to make someone tell you the truth, it works better the closer the relationship to the target, we could get a Yamanaka but then the target will not learn that they shouldn't lie the next time you question them" Minato nodded but still had a small frown on his face, he didn't want anyone to feel unnecessary pain, there were other ways to find out if someone was lying. The way that the third used spread hate amongst people, which was something he didn't want, he wanted to stop the hate not spread it.

Kushina was furious with Hiruzen, how dare he hurt Hitomi just to find out if she was pregnant, so what if she was! She had a right to have a family like everyone else, so why shouldn't she!

As she slammed her front door open and stormed inside, her anger diminished greatly as she picked up one of the baby toys she had recently bought and gave it a light squeeze making it release a squeak, making her smile as she looked around the half decorated room, her determination to be a great mother was greater than ever before.

**Time skip – 4 months**

The last four months had been interesting for Kushina, she didn't see Hitomi for a week after the meeting in the Hokage's office, she had apparently been punished for lying to their Hokage, Kushina kept apologising but Hitomi shrugged it off and told her "it was worth it".

Kushina's respect for Hitomi grew immensely after that incident, she even named Hitomi her child's godmother, something which made the female Hyūga extremely happy.

Kushina had managed to finish decorating the baby's room with Hitomi's help every now and then, and she couldn't be happier with the results, every time she walked in she couldn't help but hug one of the soft cuddly toys in the room.

However somehow word had gotten out about her being a jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi and people started to avoid her, she felt disappointed in the villagers, she had protected them for years and now that they know about her burden, they suddenly started to be scared of her, it made her worry what some of the braver villagers would do to her child when it is born.

The person Kushina suspected of releasing her secret was Mikoto Uchiha, the two had become enemies, and it wasn't anything new they just knew where they stood now. There wasn't any law preventing Mikoto from telling anyone or that she would get punished for doing so, something that Kushina had gone to see the Hokage about it but he told her it was pointless and he didn't want to handle the paperwork, stupid spineless old goat!

Kushina had also found out that Mikoto was pregnant with Minato's child and that would mean that their children would be in the same year at the academy, she couldn't stop the grin on her face as she thought of her child beating the crap out of Mikoto's child, she felt bad about thinking that way at least for Mikoto's child but that stopped when she asked herself if Mikoto would care about her child? Nah she wouldn't.

Visiting a doctor that would actually examine her after her secret was out was surprisingly hard, most of them would run away or just peer inside her room and walk off, eventually she found one and was told her child was a boy and was perfectly healthy, hearing this was a massive relief for the red head as she thought her containing Kyuubi might harm her babies health.

Jiraiya still visited her every couple of months, the meetings were normally cut short when he would accidentally mention Minato and swiftly got kicked out of the house. It didn't help when he mentioned that her baby bump was becoming visible and that her breast were bigger than before, after he mentioned this he would giggle rather perversely, before a swift kick to his balls normally stopped his train of thought and switched it from pleasure to pain.

She still had the dreams about the figure in the light although she would have them once a week instead of daily; she did notice that it got slightly closer every week.

Biwako had tried to visit every now and then but would get left on the doorstep every time, she over time realised that Kushina had no intention to talk to her after she had told Hiruzen about suspecting that she was pregnancy and causing her and her friend grief.

Getting up Kushina glanced down at her baby bump and stroked it gently with a small smile before getting up for the day ahead.

She had recently been thinking about what sort of name she should give her son once he's born, she knew that it was a long time until he was born and that there were still risks of miscarriage but she just couldn't help herself.

She had recently read Jiraiya's first book after he asked her opinion on it, she was honestly impressed by Jiraiya's work, and she felt a sort of connection with the main character's name: Naruto.

It would be a great name for her son, not only would it be able to relate to his surname which was defiantly going to be Uzumaki but it would also relate to ramen and if he was anything like her he would love ramen.

Finishing her morning routine she glanced outside the window to see the sun shining

'Maybe I should go to the park today' nodding to herself she headed into the kitchen and prepared some breakfast, although the portion size had grown in the last few months it was relatively the same most days it would be something she could whip together from things out of the fridge or if she didn't feel like cooking, there was always ramen and today was one of those days.

Finishing her meal she washed up her bowls and headed towards the door, what she didn't expect was an object to hit her neck as she opened the door

"Ow" pulling the object out she saw it was a dart

'What the?' feeling her consciousness slipping she slammed the door and made her way over to the couch before slipping into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was the door to her apartment opening and someone walking in before the door closed behind them.

Feeling her head throbbing she rubbed her temples slightly as she attempted to sit up, getting halfway there she felt her arm buckle before she was caught by someone that helped her sit up straight.

"You've been letting your skills slip if a dart got through your guard" the calm but stern person said causing her to relax as she recognised it instantly

"Well I had my mind on other things" Kushina mumbled as she accepted a cup of tea from the person

"I taught you better than that to let things like that to lower your guard" Kushina smiled a bit as she nodded slightly to her sensei's words

"Yea it won't happen again I can assure you…Danzo-sensei" the half bandaged man smiled gently as he walked over to another chair his cane tapping on the floor each step he took

"I don't get visits anymore for as you used to put it 'Hard arse missions, with cool explosions and stuff' and after a while I find out why, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Kushina, although I must say you did a splendid job at keeping it secret unlike your jinchuuriki status" Danzo said as he stirred the tea with his spoon

"I didn't know Mikoto would betray my friendship like that" whispered Kushina as Danzo shook his head

"It wasn't Mikoto, Kushina. It was Minato that spill the beans on your Jinchuuriki status. I believe you have already found out how Mikoto found out, did you really believe they were the only ones in the bar that heard Minato?" hearing her sensei Kushina's eyes widened slightly as she looked down at her tea before looking at her baby bump

"How'd you find out about Naruto?" Kushina asked as she placed a hand on her stomach

"Who's Naruto? Ah you must mean your child. Well let's just say some doctors at the hospital have loose tongues, it is only a matter of time before they all find out about him sooner or later, it is inevitable" Danzo said as a member of ROOT appeared and whispered something into his ear, he nodded and put his tea down

"I'm afraid I have to cut this reunion short, Hiruzen has called for a council meeting" Kushina smirked at her sensei, he hated those meetings as much as anyone contrary to popular belief

"Well make his life hell while he's still Hokage" Kushina said as Danzo walked over towards the door

"One last thing Kushina, Be careful there are people in this village that want nothing but harm to come to you and in turn your child, be alert and don't let them near you, I'm sure you know who I am talking about" Kushina nodded knowing how true it was seeing some of the glares she got coming down the street a few days ago

* * *

As Danzo left her on her own once again, she decided to continue her plans for the day and head to the park like she originally intended before her sensei had shown up

As she left and walked down the streets she noticed more people glaring at her although they weren't glaring at her face but rather her stomach, instinctively she wrapped her arms round her stomach before glaring back at some of the people flaring some KI every now and then to get her point across

As she entered the park the glares didn't stop and she was starting to regret leaving the house, she just couldn't relax like she wanted to, deciding she had enough after half an hour she made her way home as she walked up the stairs to her apartment she tapped the rail outside the apartment three times and entered the house.

A few minutes after entering a member of ROOT appeared in a crouch position

"What do you require Kushina-san" the masked member asked as Kushina put her freshly made tea down

"Ask Danzo-sensei if it is possible to stay at one of his bases for the rest of my pregnancy as I don't trust the villagers and would rather be somewhere secluded and safe, than in the middle of the village where they could do anything at any time and most likely get away with it" Kushina said as the ROOT member bowed quickly before leaving in a swirl of leaves

It wasn't too long before the ROOT member reappeared and handed Kushina a scroll before the operative melded against the wall vanishing from sight, Kushina smiled seeing that the concealment seal she gave Danzo years ago, which allows the person to hide their scent and chakra was being used by all ROOT members to find in plain sight

Opening the scroll Kushina's eyes scanned the contents and smiled slightly before a frown formed on her face as she continued to read before she started scowling at the scroll in her hands

Danzo had agreed to let her stay at one of his less used bases to avoid bringing unnecessary attention to herself and his ROOT operations, however it seemed that Hiruzen was pushing for the council to make her have her baby forcefully aborted if she wouldn't agree, like hell was she getting rid of her child!

Walking into the bedroom she grabbed a duffle bag and started packing several changes of clothes and also a stuffed baby fox that she initially brought for Naruto for when he was born but had grown attached to it, she would give it back once he's born but until then it was hers.

Stuffing the last of her clothing into the bag, she headed out the door towards the hyūga compound to visit Hitomi quickly before she vanished till her pregnancy was over.

As she approached the large compound she waved at the guard who gave a small nod but as she approached she saw the slight sadness in his eyes.

"Hello Kushina-san, are you here to visit Hitomi?" seeing the red head nod the guards sighed slightly, why'd he have to do this?

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter the compound Kushina-san" as he stepped in front of the large double doors making Kushina confused

"Why can't I go and see Hitomi" asked Kushina narrowing her eyes at the branch member who was sweating slightly under her gaze

"I have orders straight from the Hokage, failure to comply will result in punishment to the Hyūga clan as a whole" the guard said as another guard arrived seeing that they weren't going to let her in Kushina nodded slowly

"I understand" she was just about to go around the corner and jump over the wall but sensing a squad of ANBU on the closest roof to her she decided against it.

Walking down the street Kushina was slightly upset that she couldn't see Hitomi before she went off the radar but it seemed as if the Hokage was trying to make her choose her friends or her unborn son.

If he wanted her to choose she would! No one was going to stop her having this child!

Ignoring the glares and whispers as she headed towards training ground 44, to the entrance of one of her sensei's old bases, it was still used but it didn't contain anything that could be linked to Danzo, just in case it was ever found.

Approaching the wired fence she looked around before jumping over it, what most people didn't know is that the animals couldn't get to this area thanks to a seal she designed years ago so going into the forest of death was safe, they wouldn't have trouble with animals the only trouble would be caused by Shinobi.

Wandering around she came across a familiar tree stump before pulling a series of branches around the surrounding trees, once she finished filling the sequence in, a staircase revealed itself beside the tree stump, quickly jogging over and running down the staircase into another corridor as the entire staircase smashed together as it closed.

Putting her bag down she smiled letting her arms drop to her sides, she felt a lot safer in the pitch black a memory of her first time here entered her mind, she was so scared of the dark back then, and she nearly had a heart attack when the staircase closed behind her.

Kushina smiled as she shook her head and picked her bag up, all the times Danzo helped her overcome not just her physical limits but also her mental ones which in turn allowed her to block out Kyuubi better than before.

Hearing footsteps approaching she smiled as she pulled the person holding into a one armed hug "it's good to see you, Hitomi"

"It's good to see you too Kushina" Replied Hitomi as she took Kushina's bag and walked alongside the Uzumaki with a smile on her face

"I thought you might be at the Hyūga compound but I wasn't allowed to see you" Kushina gave the Hyūga woman a grin as they arrived at one of the rooms

Setting the bag down on the edge of the bed Hitomi smiled "Danzo-sensei arrived and told Hiashi that he had a mission for me, he gave me a scroll telling me to meet you here just like old times, the only person missing is " the two's smiles dimmed and instead of happiness they were filled with sadness

"You know he isn't coming back, Hitomi" Kushina said as Hitomi slowly nodded

"I know but we had great times as a team before he..." biting her lip as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes

"...tried to kill me" Hitomi blurted out as tears started to fall down her face, she remembered all the times he would go out of his way to make her smile, but in the end he tried to kill her after he somehow found out that the Uchiha's bloodline advances to the next stage after killing your best friend and wondered if the same would happen to his Byakugan so he went after his best friend and girlfriend, Hitomi.

"Come on that's all in the past we've got to prepare for the future" Kushina said as she rubbed her belly making Hitomi smile and nod

"This base seems a bit dull let's liven it up a bit for Danzo-sensei" Kushina smirked as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed some paint, several brushed and a foldable ladder

Seeing the items Hitomi's eyes sparkled "dibs on left corridor"

Kushina glared lightly at Hitomi, before she smirked "okay but you also have to do the north-west as well" making the white eyed girl shoulders slump

"No fair" whined Hitomi making Kushina grin

* * *

Several days later the staircase to the forest of death opened allowing sunlight to rush into the corridor once more before someone jumped down them in one swoop, as the stairs closed the man couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. As the man walked along the sense that something wrong grew and when he turned the corner he found out why, several of the corridors had been...redecorated by his two students.

Eyeing the newly plastered and painted walls he sighed seeing that the base had become more of an underground home than a place where secret operations were carried out.

Walking further down the corridor he heard his two students talking and followed the sound of their voices until he came up to one of the rooms.

Tapping his cane on the floor three times, he heard the shuffling of feet behind the door before it opened slightly revealing an 'innocent' looking Kushina

"Yes sensei?" seeing his impassive stare she smiled before he turned enough to see the corridor in full again, he quickly made a mental note to never paint his house neon green

"Was there a purpose to paint the base green?" turning his gaze back to the red head she gave a smile back at him

"Of course there was, how many ninjas dress in bright green?" his eyebrow twitched slightly however in the back of his head he couldn't deny their logic in all his time as a Shinobi he hadn't seen anyone dress in a green that vibrant.

"I take it you are both settling in ok?" seeing the pair nod he turned and slowly walked down the hall

"Oh and Kushina avoid Jiraiya and Tsunade if you leave the base" seeing his students confused face he stared at her out of the corner of her eye

"Hiruzen plans to make you lose the baby by using Tsunade's medical prowess to cause a miscarriage and Jiraiya has found a seal thanks to his developing spy network to make you forget you ever had the child in the first place" Kushina growled loudly before nodding to Danzo as she shut her door again as the bandaged man walked away towards the exit but not before placing four ROOT members on guard just in case.

Tsunade was having a very bad day so far; Hiruzen had demanded she take this S-ranked mission afterwards she would be able to leave this cursed village for as long as she liked, the only problem was what the mission was about; to make Kushina Uzumaki have a miscarriage.

She didn't want or like the mission but when she asked why it needed to be done he told her it was "for the good of the village"

Good of the village, oh how she hated those words first her brother then recently her lover Dan. Just the thought of them made her want to cry but she wouldn't not yet anyway she just needed to kill Kushina's baby, another life to the list of many but the first baby that would be on her consciousness. Dan would do the same if he was in this situation… right?

Her sadness turned into slight anger and jealousy, how come Kushina got to have a child but she didn't before Dan was ripped away from her.

Clenching her fists as she sensed her perverted teammates chakra approach from a nearby street making her pick up the pace slightly the sooner this was over the better.

"Tsunade-hime why the rush, were you that eager to see me?" wiggling his eyebrows at her as she inwardly shivered in response to the lustful stare her white haired teammate gave her, oh yes she would be very glad to leave when this was over

"Just keep thinking that Jiraiya, now where is Kushina?" Jiraiya shrugged causing her to grit her teeth; this wasn't going to be quick mission

"She just vanished. The last people to see her were a group of ANBU and a pair of Hyuuga guards at their compound when she wanted to see Hitomi who recently left on a mission" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her teammate's words

"Who gave her the mission?" Jiraiya sighed before rubbing his neck lightly

"Danzo" Hearing the name Tsunade growled, she never liked that old bastard there was something he was hiding from everyone but a select few

"So let's find the old coot and beat the information out of him!" snarled Tsunade before the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two from their conversation, they didn't even notice that the very man that they were talking about was standing next to them with a small smile on his face

"And what would you two want from a retired ninja such as myself" Jiraiya was sweating slightly Danzo was still a dangerous ninja if he was able to get within 3 feet of them while they were talking however Tsunade seemed to miss such a fact and immediately stomped the short distance to the bandaged man

"Where did Hitomi Hyūga go on her mission?" spat Tsunade she really didn't like this man

The elder ninja narrowed his eyes at Tsunade "That information is not for just anyone's ears Tsunade_" _ Jiraiya sighed as he saw the look in Tsunade's eyes which normally meant something got beaten up, she just didn't know when to stop when facing someone stronger

Having enough Tsunade cocked her fist back but before she could attempt to punch the cripple, she felt cold steel against her neck sending a shiver down her spine

"Now, now, Tsunade no need to resort to violence, however I'm not sure about you remaining a ninja if you have forgotten a ninjas greatest tool; Deception" Danzo stated in a calm voice which set Tsunade on edge it wasn't the fact he was calm about her attack no it was the fact he was absolutely certain he could beat her and Tsunade knew that he had a right to be confident, he could wipe the floor with her… at the moment

Seeing the busty blonde calm down slightly, Danzo slowly put his sword back into the top of his cane before giving them a small smile before walking towards Jiraiya

"I would keep Tsunade from killing Kushina's child if I were you" Danzo said causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen and look at Tsunade who had stiffened slightly that only Jiraiya caught

"It's not like it matters you won't find her if she doesn't want to be found, even I have trouble when she hides" Danzo said as he wandered off down the street towards the market stalls

"Tsunade you weren't going to really do it… were you?" seeing the Senju humph and walk off was all the answer he needed

Tsunade stood in one of the training grounds she used to help Nawaki improve his kunai throwing and Jutsu's, she couldn't help but feel sad as her whole family was practically gone except for Dan's niece, Shizune. She had already planned on taking the young girl with her when she leaves the village for a few years, perhaps she would become her apprentice.

She sighed as she noticed her teammate in the training ground as well

"What do you wa-" she never finished her sentence as Jiraiya slammed his fist against the side of her face sending her rolling across the clearing before she stood and glared at the pervert, but she saw something she had only seen in Jiraiya a few times and each time it scared her slightly, All sense of playfulness and perverseness was gone and replaced by utmost seriousness and in his eyes she could see the repressed rage whirling behind them.

"If you think you'll be hurting Kushina and her child, you are gravely mistaken" Jiraiya said as he slowly walked towards the recovering Senju

"If it means I can leave this village I will do whatever it takes!" Tsunade spat at him while rubbing her cheek slightly

"I'm glad that Dan is dead, if he saw what I see in front of me, he'd kill himself in shame for ever loving the kind of person that would willing kill an unborn child just for their own selfish gain" Jiraiya knew bringing Dan into it was going to upset her, but what he said was the truth from what little meetings he had with Dan in the past

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tsunade as she started to imagine the look of disgust and shame on Dan's face as he looked towards her

"I'm glad Nawaki is gone too, the person I see in front of me is not the Tsunade Senju that we knew. If you were pregnant with Dan's child and he saw you now… he'd kill your baby, not out of hate but out of pity for your child" Jiraiya said calmly as Tsunade was glaring at him through tearful eyes

"He wouldn't, he'd love the child and me, we'd be a happy family" Jiraiya shook his head

"Perhaps he wouldn't kill the baby but he wouldn't let it be raised by you either" Jiraiya felt a pain in his chest as he saw the pain behind Tsunade's eyes

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANYONE TO LOVE!" Tsunade yelled at him before covering her mouth with wide eyes, she knew how touchy of a subject that was to Jiraiya, even though he had said some horrible things, a part of her knew how true they were Dan and Nawaki would be ashamed to know her.

"Your right, I don't have anyone to love but if I did I sure as hell hope they aren't like you right now, I would want them to be the kind caring but strong Kunoichi that I used to have as a teammate, Not this…thing in front of me right now. As of now Tsunade you will leave the village as you've been planning and I sure as hell hope that while you're gone you find your humanity again. If I find out that you've been looking for Kushina at all. You will have to answer to me and to him" pointing behind her Tsunade turned around to see Orochimaru staring at her through his slitted eyes, before he tilted his head towards the village gate

"Get moving" the snake sannin said as the busty blonde walked out of training ground, with plenty to think about but the first thing was to get out of the village

Sighing Jiraiya ran a hand through his long white hair as his best friend approached him

"Care to fill me in on what exactly was happening?" Jiraiya motioned for the pale snake man to follow him, as they walked Jiraiya told Orochimaru about what Tsunade was planning to do to Kushina's child if she found her

"It's a good thing Kushina went into hiding then after sensei wanted her to abort the baby with or without her consent" Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru out of the corner of his eye

"You know where she has gone, don't you?" the pale sannin smirked as he patted Jiraiya's shoulder

"I do, and you do not need to know. She is safe that is all I will say" Orochimaru said as he walked away from the toad sage, who shook his head in amusement and walked the other way toward his apprentice's home

* * *

Second chapter! Again Read and review, or just favorite the story or something if you like it!

The next chapter : Birth!


	3. Chapter 3: Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"KUSHINA!"** - Demon talking / jutsu

"Yay Ramen!" - Dialog

'What have I done?' – Thoughts

* * *

If anyone wants to beta for me that would be grand, I'm aware that I see to get the past /Present tense's mixed up or confused at points, which is my main reason for asking for a beta it would help.

I would like to thank you all for the reviews; they are great it really helps with motivation so again thank you! Except that one guy who flamed; Screw you, don't like my story don't read it it's that simple!

* * *

The third Hokage was waiting for his female student to return with the good news of a successful mission, however after waiting four hours after her deadline he started to wonder if she was even planning to complete said mission.

It wasn't until a chunin arrived telling him of his students departure from Konoha along with a girl name Shizune Katō, that Hiruzen realised that Tsunade was not going to complete her mission, he knew something like this might happen in the back of his head and realised that nothing was going to stop Kushina from having her baby.

Kushina and Hitomi were busy sparring or practicing techniques that they had been meaning to develop and improve but couldn't find the time in between missions as something usually popped up that required their attention.

As the two sparred Kushina had made it clear that if Hitomi used the gentle fist style that she couldn't use chakra, to which Hitomi agreed as, they didn't want to put Naruto in danger. The two had been sparring for nearly three hours and Kushina was becoming tired, normally she would be abler to spar for nearly twice as long but it seemed her energy was being used for her pregnancy, which she didn't mind in the slightest.

"Can we have a break?" Kushina asked her sparring partner who nodded with a smile and walked over

"Kushina I've been thinking" seeing she had the mother-to-be's attention she continued

"Have you thought about writing down what you plan to teach Naruto when he's old enough, ya know just in case something happens" Kushina nodded and motioned for Hitomi to follow

"I thought about it a few days ago and started writing what i wanted to teach him" Hitomi nodded as Kushina opened her bedroom door and walked over to her duffle bag

"I've been writing it all in this" holding a large purple leather bound book in front of her with large silver words on the front 'Uzumaki Naruto's training regime' as Hitomi flicked through the pages seeing all sorts of Fuinjutsu, a few Taijutsu and a few Ninjutsu but what interested Hitomi was the blank section at the back with the title 'Kyuubi - Kurama'

"You plan on making him the next jinchuuriki don't you?" Kushina shook her head confusing the hyūga

"It's in case I have to make him the next jinchuuriki I don't want him to be one but if I have to I will, I just don't want him to be hated for carrying such a burden" Kushina said as she flicked through the Fuinjutsu section till she came across a half completed page and picked up a pen and started jotting some notes down, seeing her friend slowly lose herself in her writing Hitomi went to cook some food for the pair

As she walked the bright green halls towards the kitchen area Hitomi came across someone she hadn't unexpected "ahh hello Orochimaru" waved Hitomi as the snake man nodded to her "Hello Hitomi"

Hitting his arm slightly he raised an eyebrow at her behaviour

"Come help me with dinner" as the pair walked into the kitchen area, it wasn't really that much of a kitchen but it had the necessaries equipment to make simple meals and that's all that mattered

Kushina looked up from her book only to notice she was on her own 'Oops I got carried away...again' putting her book aside she walked out of her bedroom

"Hitomi where are you?" Walking down the quiet halls of the base she made her way to the kitchen and found it empty 'where is she?'

After several minutes of searching Kushina was getting slightly irritated at the lack of luck finding her friend "HITOMI" hearing her voice echo down the hall she headed back to her room and continued to write into her book

Over half an hour later Hitomi albeit with messed up hair and the food in her hands, appeared in the room with food for the Uzumaki who turned her gaze to the Hyūga tapping her pen against the book gently

Hitomi placed the food down on the side and turned to her pregnant friend "what?" Kushina smiled and shook her head

"So where'd you go?" Kushina asked as the hyūga turned to her

"I was in the kitchen making us some food" Kushina sighed although her friend was a extremely good liar, it was useless against her she knew whenever Hitomi was lying due to the fact she had known her so long also the fact that she went to the kitchen and said hyūga wasn't there was another thing

"You weren't in there when I went to find you" Kushina said taking a plate of food that was offered to her

"Well I was you probably didn't see me as I went to the storage cupboard to get some rice out" Kushina sighed and looked at her friend with a disbelieving look, having enough of her friends stare Hitomi cracked.

"Fine I bumped into Orochimaru" Kushina grinned at her friend

"How long do you plan on hiding your relationship with him?" Hitomi chocked on her food slightly before snapping her head towards her friend.

"H-How'd you know?" Kushina grinned wider at her friend

"You talk in your sleep...well sort of moan anyway" Hitomi's face instantly turned red and tried sputtering out a response making Kushina laugh

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, but why are you keeping it secret anyway?" Hitomi's shoulders slumped

"We want to keep it a surprise for when we finally announce it" replied Hitomi

Kushina smiled "well I'm happy for you two" she said before digging into her food until the plate was almost as clean as before it was used, she had recently developed a habit of licking her plate clean making Hitomi laugh

"When your son does that and you tell him off, I'll let him know where he got it from" Kushina blushed slightly before giving her plate to Hitomi who just finished eating

"I think I'm going to go to sleep, I feel more tired than usual" Hitomi nodded as she left with the plates "Night Kushina"

"Night Hitomi" mumbled Kushina as she buried her head into her pillow as she slowly nodded off to sleep

**Time skip – 9****th**** October**

Kushina's pregnancy was reaching its end and she kept getting excited at the thought of finally being able to hold her son in her arms, she wasn't just excited... She was also terrified that she might do something wrong while raising him, so to prevent her from making many mistakes she had read dozens of books of what to expect and what not to do.

She had moved back into her apartment although she didn't settle in without setting up some security which consisted of about two dozen seals varying from barrier seals to ignition seals, all connected to a control seal which allowed her to turn them all off and on with ease.

Hitomi had 'returned' from her mission and was now living back at the Branch house... For now, although the main branch was a little more hesitant to use the caged bird seal after her and Orochimaru's relationship was out into the open, it also helped that Orochimaru threatened the whole Main branch with death by digestion from one of his snakes if anything happened to her.

Minato had officially been made the fourth Hokage and one of the first things he did was send an ANBU to Kushina telling her that he would not force her to lose the baby or have it taken away when it was born; much to Hiruzen's and Mikoto's disappointed.

Shortly after Minato's coronation he and Mikoto got married and they adopted an orphan of the Uchiha clan Itachi Uchiha; his parents died protecting Mikoto on a mission when he was around three years old almost two years ago.

Most of the village celebrated their beloved Hokage's wedding, except a few people who wanted nothing more than to ram a kunai through their heads.

Jiraiya had left to develop a spy network to keep a watch out for any threats to the village, he also had to lay low for a while after publishing the new number 1 selling book; Icha Icha: make-out paradise, much to the anger of Konoha's Kunoichi and one Mikoto Uchiha who had been at the hot spring when Jiraiya did his 'research'

Kushina sat on her bed with her back against the wall rubbing her swollen belly gently, every now and then she would feel a kick making her smile as she softly sang one of the songs from one of the many children's books she had brought or been given.

Hearing a knock at the door stopped her singing "Come in" as she picked up the large purple book and flicked through the pages like she did everyday hoping that she got everything down, every now and then she would remember something and jot it down, so she made a habit of just flicking through occasionally.

"How are you feeling Kushina?" Hitomi asked she had temporarily moved onto the couch as she knew that Kushina was due very soon and didn't want her friend to be alone, although the Main branch thought she was just trying to ignore her duties at the compound.

"Fine he's kicking a lot" Kushina looked over at her friend and smiled

"Well that's normal so don't worry, you had better get some sleep it's getting late" Hitomi said placing a cup of green tea down on the side for Kushina.

"Thanks I will" Kushina smiled and picked up her tea.

As quick as the cup was picked up, it was put down but without its contents.

"Thanks that was great" Kushina said as she climbed under the covers of her bed.

Hitomi took the cup and quickly left the room as the sounds of Kushina lightly snoring filled the air, she got ready for bed early as she had a feeling she would be awake more often soon, she didn't know how right she would be as tonight would be one of the most hectic nights of her life.

Kushina stood opposite the figure surrounded by light only a foot away from her, reaching out she placed her hand on its shoulder causing the light to vanish revealing a red haired boy with violet eyes whose hair stopped at his shoulders with three whiskers on each cheek, she gasped slightly as he hugged her around the waist tightly.

"Kaa-san" the boy whispered causing her eyes to widen before she hugged him back.

"Sochi" she whispered before she awoke on her bed in pain, moving the covers she noticed the sheets were wet.

"HITOMI" said Hyūga rushed into the room and ran to the red heads side.

"What's wrong?" Kushina grasped Hitomi's gown

"My water just broke" Hitomi nodded and ran out of the room, shortly returning with a bowl of hot water, several towels and Danzo walking in shortly after.

"It has begun?" Kushina nodded rapid as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Very well where do you want me" Kushina pointed at the other side of the bed next to her, as he walked round he noticed a little area marked out for him to stand in making him sweat drop before he took his place and placed his bandaged right arm over her seal.

"I'm ready" Hitomi said as she went through a series of hand seals making her hand glow green before she placed her hand onto Kushina's abdomen making her gasp lightly as she felt a small bit of pain and discomfort .

"Ok that's done, now push" Kushina screamed in pain as she began the painful process of giving birth to her son.

Danzo kept a close eye on her seal keeping it in check with the seal knowledge Kushina had given him plus having some of the first Hokage's DNA in your arm helped to prevent anything from happening.

After several hours of labour Kushina gave a final push and her son was finally born, lifting her head slightly she looked down at Hitomi who had her Byakugan active and saw the serious look on her face as she looked up at Kushina.

"His chakra's failing to sustain his organs, if it doesn't improve...he'll die" Kushina gasped as tears came to her eyes as she turned to her sensei who nodded at her.

"I know you don't want to but it will save his life and while he is still connected to you it will be easier" Kushina nodded weakly.

"Do it" turning to Danzo moved his arm slightly allowing Hitomi to place Naruto on top of Kushina's seal as Kushina went through a few handseals **"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Seal transfer" **she felt her chakra levels drop by over half as the seal crept onto Naruto's small body while Danzo continued to make sure that the Kyuubi stayed inside the seal.

After twenty minutes the seal transfer was complete and Naruto's cord was cut. Hitomi told them his chakra was now supporting his organs much to Kushina's relief as she snuggled her new born son that clung to her shirt, making the three of them smile.

"I think we should give Kushina some space to rest" Danzo said nudging an exhausted Hitomi out the door with his cane.

Kushina smiled at her friends as her gaze turned to the small form of her son as he whimpered slightly while shuffling in her grasp as she hugged him to her.

"I'll never leave you" she whispered closing her eyes as she fell asleep with her son snuggled between her breasts, unaware of the masked figures outside, one vanished in a swirl of leaves and one into a black vortex.

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

A masked man appeared before two figures, kneeling before them as they bathed in the darkness

"Has it been done?" the ANBU nodded to the female voice.

"Yes she recently gave birth to her son Naruto Uzumaki" the other older figure hummed for a bit, the sound of hair rustling as he did.

"Do you know if he was made into a jinchuuriki?" the ANBU shook his head making the older voice curse slightly before the voice sighed.

"Dismissed" both voices said as the ANBU vanished once again.

"What now Hiruzen, we can't take the baby or kill it because of Minato and his stupid promise"

"Theres only a few things we can do, the best option I see is your son" Mikotos eyes widen as she thought of her 2 month old son, Sasuke Namikaze-Uchiha.

"What about my son?" She asked sounding concerned for him, making Hiruzen smile

"We train him to keep her son in check and if we can't convince him; kill him if he becomes a threat in the future" Mikoto smiled brightly.

"Not only do I get a strong Shinobi for a son but her son would know his place permanently" Grinned Mikoto as they began to plan out their scheme for the future.

**Morning**

Kushina's eyes slowly flickered open adjusting to the light level, before she looked down at her son who was sleeping soundly, scooping him up she kissed his forehead causing the red haired baby to stir. Letting out a cry he squirmed a bit before falling asleep again in her arms

Fifth teen minutes later the door creaked open a bit and Hitomi poked her head into the room and saw the new mother waving at her lightly, tip-toeing into the room she peered at the little baby and smiled

"Everything ok Kushina" seeing the woman nodding she ran a hand through the babies tuft of red hair

"He's beautiful" she whispered as Kushina opened her top slightly and lifted the new born so he could suckle when he finished waking up, not only five seconds of her doing so did Naruto wake up and immediately start suckling

"Wow Kushina, it's like you know what he will want to do" Kushina smiled at her friend, before she smirked

"Well maybe I should give you a few books on babies, who knows when you and Orochimaru get that far" Hitomi blushed at the thought before she left and returned with a light breakfast for the new mother

"Thanks Hitomi, I really mean it, without you I would have gone insane with boredom while at the base" Kushina said sincerely making the Hy ūga smile softly at her

"Well I did it for you and if I have a child later on then you can do the same for me" Kushina nodded as she patted her sons back gently after he finished feeding causing him to give a small burp, the trio sat in relative silence as the two adults enjoyed the peace until it was rudely interrupted by a loud banging on the front door

Naruto started crying making Kushina curse whoever was at the door

"Stay in bed with Naruto, I'll go and see who it is" Hitomi said walking out of the room, Kushina smiled and listened intently as she heard the door open

"Yes can I help you?" The muffled sound of Hitomi's voice through the door

"Where's Kushina Uzumaki?" A person said as Kushina tried to figure out who it was, but couldn't think of who it was

"She's not in at the moment, do you want me to give her a message" hearing the door shut Kushina saw Hitomi walk into the room with a frown on her face

"Who was it?" Kushina asked running her thumb across Naruto's whiskered cheek making him giggle...well giggle as much as a new-born can

"It was Fukagu Uchiha" Kushina was stumped as to why he would come around, they weren't exactly friends

"What did he want?" Hitomi shrugged and gave Kushina a piece of folded paper

"He gave me this and walked off" Hitomi said as Kushina opened the paper carefully with her free hand

'_You helped me by exposing Mikoto. Now I will help you. when the time comes. Hide.'_

Putting the paper down she turned to Hitomi, who looked just as confused as she was

"What the hell does that mean" seeing the death-glare Kushina was giving her, she cleared her throat "Erm what does that mean" Kushina smiled at her friends correction causing Hitomi to sweat drop

'Only a mother for 12 hours and I already have to watch what I say'

"Who Knows? All I care about at the moment is my Naru-kun" Kushina said holding Naruto close to her chest as she got out of bed, she was still slightly tired from child-birth and the loss of a large amount of her chakra but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle

"I wonder if sensei will train Naru-kun when he's old enough" Hitomi coughed as she stared at Kushina as if she'd lost her mind

"You sure that's wise I mean he wasn't exactly one to use restraint during training" Kushina nodded

"That's exactly the reason why I want him to teach him with me, the world isn't a pretty place and him being a jinchuuriki will only make things worse for him if someone finds out" Hitomi nodded sadly, her friend was right although she didn't want Kushina to end her Naruto's childhood too quickly.

"Just let him have some fun before he has to grow up" Kushina smiled at her friends concern

"Don't worry me and Naru-kun are going to have tons of fun before that happens" Naruto gurgled as he latched onto Kushina's thumb making her smile.

Hitomi sighed as she watched her best friend leave the room, talking about finding out where she left Naruto's stuffed baby fox.

'The next few years will be interesting' Hitomi thought as she activated her Byakugan to find the lost toy only to face palm when she saw it on the side next to her.

'I can't believe I didn't notice that, I need to get back into some serious training' Hitomi thought as she picked up the fox.

**Time Skip – 5 years**

The last five years had been the best of Kushina's life, raising Naruto had been hard especially when she had to change his diapers for the first two years.

She had been so proud and happy when Naruto said his first words, which were "Kaa" which Kushina took as Kaa-san or when he took his first steps, she noticed that he was quite smart; he never failed to make her smile when he wanted to.

Hitomi found Naruto to be completely adorable especially if you used a word he didn't know and gave a confused look. Naruto had started calling her oba-san and Orochimaru, Oji-san.

Hitomi seemed to spoil him as much as Kushina did but he was always grateful for whatever he got.

Danzo had agreed to teach Naruto the Shinobi arts and was to start teaching him when he turned 13 along with Kushina who planned to pass on the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu to him, when he first heard about Fuinjutsu he thought she meant fun-jutsu, it took 3 hours and a cookie to calm him down so she could tell him about Fuinjutsu, once she was finished he still wanted to learn it which made her smile.

The villagers had tried several times to convince Naruto while he was at the park or out shopping with Hitomi, to go with them so he could be free of the 'Kyuubi bitch' luckily they didn't know he was the Jinchuuriki now otherwise they might not try convincing him and instead try killing him.

Naruto seemed to always have unlimited energy, which of course made it difficult for Kushina to keep up with him when he wanted to play outside, which was often but Hitomi and Kushina normally left him with Danzo or Orochimaru whenever he felt like playing as it always seemed like a workout for both of them.

The most surprising thing to a lot of woman was that Naruto always cleaned up after himself and helped his kaa-san whenever he could, whenever someone asked why he always told them "Even kaa-san needs help, now and then" many woman thought it was sweet especially any Hyūga woman when Naruto was taken round to the Hyūga compound by Hitomi, others thought he was trying to grow up too quickly.

Kushina had to start taking missions again, much to her chagrin as it kept her away from 'her' Naru-kun, although she would set him Fuinjutsu homework which he was amazing at sometimes he would be done before she left the house and would ask for some more.

Today was one of the days where Kushina took a B-rank about some banker in the Fire capital wanting to transfer goods to another location and needed someone that could defend themselves if attacked by enemy ninja, nothing interesting happened while travelling so as soon as she was done she rushed towards her home eager to see her son.

However something was wrong as she noticed that the seal array outside the house was down. Hitomi and Naruto knew not to leave it down, Naruto had forgotten once but she punished him and he didn't do it again, he loved ramen too much.

Running up the stairs she noticed the door was open a crack, pushing the door open she noticed a lot of the furniture had been toppled over and several items broken, her heart dropped as she wondered where her son was.

Rushing in she pushed open all the doors to see each room in a familiar state to the last, panic started to set in as she couldn't find Naruto

"Naruto, Where are you sweetie!" Kushina called out hearing no reply, she called out again as she heard a light thumping above her moving across the ceiling, looking around she noticed one of the air vents was open slightly, showing it hadn't been put back properly.

Hearing the light thumping move towards the vent, she smiled as a cautious Naruto poked his head around the corner of the vent covered in dust.

Seeing his mother he smiled brightly before climbing out slowly pulling her scroll of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu out behind him before running over and hugging her legs tightly "Kaa-san!"

"Naru-kun, you're ok!" Kneeling down she hugged him back before standing up with him in her arms

"What happened here Naru-kun" she asked rustling his hair to remove some of the dust

"People wanted kaa-sans fun-jutsu scroll" Kushina smiled he still called Fuinjutsu, fun-jutsu sometimes to make her smile and it always worked

"What did they look like Naru-kun?" Tapping his chin he gasped before shaking her as much as he could "they all had funny masks on, one of them said something about securing village safety" mumbled Naruto as he leaned against Kushina's shoulder

Kushina grit her teeth slightly 'so Minato wants my Fuinjutsu huh?'

What Kushina didn't know is that it was Mikoto and Hiruzen that ordered some more persuadable ANBU; they had tried to get some disguised ANBU to convince Naruto to go with them when he was at the park but he seemed pretty adamant about staying with Kushina.

They did notice though that after the ANBU tried to convince Naruto that said ANBU wanted nothing more to do with the boy, even if they were some of the most corrupted ANBU that they knew, it seemed as if they were scared of the boy but that couldn't be right why would the villages top rated ninjas be scared of a five year old boy?

Kushina picked up her scroll of Fuinjutsu in her other hand and went to return it to the safe, there were a few scorch marks where the intruders had tried to get into it but apart from that it was fine.

That's when Kushina noticed that the safe locking system was fine, but then how did Naruto get the scroll?

"Naru-kun, how'd you end up with my scroll?" She asked gently poking him in the side making him shuffle in her grasp

"Erm, trick question" he replied making her frown slightly

"Naruto" seeing him turn slightly away from her, she sighed before poking him in the ribs again "Don't turn away from me when I'm talking to you" seeing him look at her again

"How did you get my scroll I won't ask again" Naruto wriggled out of her grip before shutting the safe and locking it before he re-opened it

"I saw kaa-san doing the seal safety measures" Kushina just stood there shocked that he had managed to disengage the seals protecting the safe, they were high class security seals that she had made last year even if he saw her doing the seal array it required different amounts of pressure the further along the seal you went, to see her 5 year old son get through them as if it were a game was amazing.

"Naru-kun, do you realise what you just did" she said in a quiet voice making Naruto run over and hug her legs

"Don't be mad at me, kaa-san" he pleaded looking up at her as she scooped him up and hugged the life out of him

"Mad why would I be mad? My baby is a seal genius!" She span him around making him laugh before another thought came into her head

"Naru-kun I won't be mad but what were you doing with my scroll in the first place" he pointed at the scroll which she picked up as he opened it, she gasped at what was in front of her, dozens and dozens of seals and seal ideas as well as improvements that could be made to existing seals, varying from simple barrier to mass entrapment seals

"Did you write all these Naru-kun" nodding he gave her a cheeky grin before closing the scroll which she picked out of his grasp and placed into the safe before re-engaging the security seals.

"I think we should have ramen for dinner after we clean this mess up and set up some new seals to keep more than just civilians away huh" nodding as she put him down he picked up some books and pictures that had been knocked over as she began on the heavier furniture.

After having dinner the two went to bed unaware of the drastic changes about to take place in the village.

Fugaku just finished a clan meeting the whole Uchiha clan and they had chosen to go through with their coup d'état when the time was right.

The clan had been receiving less and less missions and had been forced to move out of their compound, Fugaku suspected that it was Mikoto's doing as anytime they saw each other she would give him a fake smile and wave which angered him to no end.

Jiraiya returned after forming his spy network and informed Minato about the civil war in Kiri but he had yet to find out what they were fighting over and what the cause was.

Deciding the best way to gain information Minato formed an Intel gathering team and sent them on a 3 month S-Rank the team was Hitomi, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, the team was designed to be able to scout ahead, yet have enough power to fight off any attackers as the country was in war and retreat great distances without needing to stop thanks to summons.

Kushina woke up to the familiar sight of Naruto next to her, she didn't know why but after he had a nightmare once he refused to sleep alone in a bed, she didn't mind normally she was cold at night and now she had a little red haired human sized heater sleeping next to her, she just couldn't resist snuggling up to him to keep warm.

Naruto awoke to the familiar cool embrace of his mother, grinning slightly he yawned a bit before shuffling away, turning around and diving at her laughing as he flew through the air briefly before nearly landing on Kushina who caught him before he landed on her

"I'll get you again one day" he said as she pulled him into a hug

"Morning to you too" she said as she felt him relax and slide between her chest

"Morning kaa-san" he said as he buried himself between her flesh mounds

They laid in silence for half an hour as Kushina scratched his head before someone knocking on the door disturbed the pair

"Wakey wakey you two" Hitomi said as she walked in with a cup of green tea and orange juice

"Thanks Hitomi/oba-san" the pair chorused taking the offered drinks before glugging them making the Hyūga sweat drop before sighing 'like mother, like son'

"This will be the last time I bring you two drinks on a Saturday for a while"

Naruto got out and hugged her "Noooo, I like getting drinks" Hitomi smiled as she patted his head

"Sorry Naruto but I've got a mission which requires me to be away for several months" Kushina smiled sadly as Hitomi turned to her

"I like getting drinks in bed too" pouted the elder red head as the young jinchuuriki climbed back into her grasp

"I'll make kaa-san drinks in the morning" Naruto said as he rolled over in Kushina's lap

"Kaa-san's little angel" running her cheek against the top of his head

"I've got to go, I'm leaving soon" Suddenly Naruto was wrapped around her waist in a tight hug

"Bye Oba-san" Hitomi hugged him back

"Take care of your mother, she needs you more than you know" whispered Hitomi into his ear

"I will" replied Naruto as he released her from the hug

Kushina waved at her friend as they exchanged goodbyes and Hitomi gave Naruto instructions of how to make Kushina's green tea the way she liked it before she left to meet her team...her last team.

**Time skip - 3 months**

Why... Why did it have to be Hitomi, Kushina placed a white flower on top of her grave as Naruto held her hand and placed his own flower as well.

**2 weeks ago with Hitmoi, Jiraiya and Orochimaru**

Hitomi dodged out of the way of a water jutsu from one of the Kiri ninjas, that stupid toad sage went and got himself caught at the bath house...when it was full of enemy Kunoichi.

Orochimaru was busy engaging the three tailed jinchuuriki to keep him from attacking Hitomi and Jiraiya

Jiraiya was dealing with a Kunoichi that was using the hidden mist technique to attack him with traps and senbon seeing a figure in the mist Jiraiya charged before charging up the technique that Minato partly taught him 2 years ago "Rasengan"

The sound of the Kiri Kunoichi laughing at him, Jiraiya realised he had slammed the Rasengan into Hitomi's back making her cough up blood as she fell to the floor, Jiraiya caught her before she hit the ground before he had to dodge a sword impaling where he was just standing turning in its direction he saw Orochimaru glaring at him with tears coming down his face

"You bastard!" his voice racked with grief as he picked up Hitomi's body before walking in the opposite direction to Konoha, the Kiri ninjas long gone after Orochimaru heavily wounded the three tail jinchuuriki

"Where are you going, Konoha is the other way!" shouted Jiraiya before killer intent swept the area as Orochimaru glared at the toad sage

"Why should I take her there where they would disgrace her remains by allowing the village to find out about what kind of damage Minato's technique does, you seem to have forgotten that I was a part of Research and Development for several years?"

"It was an accident Orochimaru!"

"An accident or you were following orders? I've seen how Mikoto and Hiruzen want Naruto and Kushina under their control; let me guess one less obstacle to getting them into your grasp? Well guess what, It. Wont. Work."

"Orochi-"Jiraiya stopped as he realised that his teammate had vanished with the body of the fallen Hyūga

"Minato won't like this" Jiraiya said sadly 'But I bet Mikoto and Hiruzen will' his knuckles turned white from the pressure of his hand clenching

**Back to present**

Kushina remembered when Jiraiya told her what happened, she was so angry at the toad sage that she banned him from coming near her house or her son and made sure by adding a barrier seal attuned to his chakra signature, so if he ever did… it wouldn't be pretty.

Tears ran down her face as Naruto hugged her "don't leave me" he whispered as Kushina knelt down and hugged him, fighting back the sobs as she held her son close to her

"kaa-san will never leave you" burying her face into his shoulder as she cried for the loss of her true best friend

"Promise?" nodding her head immediately as she felt him hug her tighter

"Yes I promise, now Hitomi wouldn't want us to stand around crying over her, she would have told us off" letting out a hollow chuckle as she stood up.

"I'm Hungry" whispered Naruto but Kushina heard him fine and picked him up and placed him on her shoulders

"Let's go get something to eat then" feeling him bury his head into her long crimson hair she smiled sadly as she heard him sob lightly

"Stay with me forever Kaa-san" she stopped and looked up towards him as much as she could just seeing him out of the corner of her eye

"I'll stay with you forever" she said as she continued walking not seeing the look of pure happiness on his face

"Thank you Kushina-chan" Whispered Naruto, Kushina stopped for a moment before continuing on, she liked him calling her that, a small blush crept onto her face

'Why am I blushing, he's my son… I can't be with him, even if he's the most considerate person I know, and caring too" she didn't realise she had said the last part out loud

"Who's caring Kaa-san" she didn't know why but she felt slightly disappointed at being called kaa-san again

"You are Naru-kun, you help me so much and I'm going to need your help even more now that Hitomi is gone" nodding his head he grinned as he slowly fell asleep

After a short walk they arrived at their apartment where Kushina lifted the sleeping Naruto off her shoulders and onto the couch before covering him in a quilt while she started on dinner, after a few minutes Naruto joined her still wrapped in the quilt, wanting to learn how to cook in case he needed to look after her for a change.

**Hokage tower**

Minato looked up from his desk to see Mikoto walking in with their youngest son, Sasuke Namikaze.

"I want to start training Sasuke for the academy" Mikoto said causing said boy to grin at his father

"Are you sure?" Rolling her eyes at her husband's concern for Sasuke she smiled

"of course the earlier we start the better he will become before her gets a team" Mikoto continued to smile before jabbing Sasuke slightly as she saw him frown at the mention of a team

"I see well I suppose we could start soon" replied Minato as he rubbed his chin slightly

Mikoto smiled and nodded but mentally yelled 'YES now with my son training we will beat the crap out of your son Kushina! Soon he will know his place below the feet of the Namikaze'

**Uzumaki Apartment**

Kushina smiled at her son "I think I should teach you some of the more advanced Fuinjutsu" Naruto stared at her with stars in his eyes

"YES! Alright I love you Kaa-san" hugging her tightly repeating "thank you" over and over.

Recovering from the slight blush on her cheeks, she cleared her throat "I want no complaining while we do this, it will be hard a lot harder than the normal stuff"

Naruto nodded as Kushina pulled out the Uzumaki scroll of Fuinjutsu and turned to the second page before tracing the seal which changed the contents of the entire scroll to another level of Fuinjutsu varying from explosive notes to ignition seals or as Kushina called it the Aggressive seal section, her favourite section.

* * *

So Naruto's around and Orochimaru is out of the village mourning for the love of hs life. Will he return for justice and what of the mysterious note from Fugaku only time will tell!


	4. Chapter 4: Kyuubi

Okay guys, some of you have brought some interesting points forward and i'm glad that someone noticed one of the main things missing, Minato did not learn sealing so he did not create the Flying thunder god technique, I'm still deciding if Naruto should create it but it'll be later on, probably near the chunnin exams or after.

Also Sasuke being the son of 'Minato' and Mikoto... well I can't reveal _everything_ from the beginning now can I?

And also Itachi being around already, likewise I can't reveal _everything_ now can I?

If i just gave away the twists and turns my story would be dull later :P

Updates will slow down a lot, I liek to have a chapter or two written before posting one (yes that does mean that chapter 5 has already been written) it gives me time to re-read and add things that will make it more interesting.

Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"KUSHINA!"** - Demon talking / jutsu

"Yay Ramen!" - Dialog

'What have I done?' – Thoughts

* * *

**Time skip - 3 years**

Kushina waved to her son as he entered the academy building, she waited as the other parents left till she was all alone, then one of the windows of one of the classrooms exploded as red paint sprayed everywhere as a familiar mop of red hair poked his head out the broken window "Bye kaa-san" Naruto yelled waving at her as she waved back with a grin on her face

"Bye Naru-kun" she waved back as he went back inside the window before making her way home

Walking along Kushina noticed that she was being followed stepping into a side street she stopped and turned around to see a boy with white hair and glasses; she had seen the boy around but took no notice of him before

"Can I help you genin?" Kushina said in a cold tone while narrowing her eyes at him, he waved his hands in front of him in defence

"Whoa I'm not here to cause trouble, just to give a message" the white haired boy said as he placed a note on the ground before leaving the area

Walking over she flipped the note over with a twig to make such there was no traps, satisfied it was safe she picked up the note and opened it

'Hello Kushina, I'm sorry I could not visit in person nor that I stayed in Konoha to help Naruto with his training, after the incident with Hitomi I couldn't stay there any longer with that bunch of comrade killers. I will be in touch. Orochimaru'

Kushina smiled slightly making a mental note to take some flowers to Hitomi's grave, as she reached the apartment she gave a brief sigh as she saw the crispy and twitching form of Jiraiya.

Ever since the incident with Hitomi, Jiraiya had been trying to get back into Kushina's life and in turn Naruto's as well, they made it clear time and time again that he wasn't welcome or wanted but that never stopped him from trying.

Naruto, she couldn't help but suppress the blush that came across her face, ever since they began his training his body had toned up incredibly well.

There was also the fact that while he could sleep in his own bed now, he never did. He always slept next to Kushina, which often resulted in him hugging her with his toned chest pressed up against her allowing her to feel his developed six pack.

She knew it was wrong that she was feeling that way but she couldn't help it she had tried to date but no one seemed interested and when they heard about Naruto they would immediately lose interest or run away for some reason.

Kushina didn't know that Naruto had some very interesting rumours about him going around thanks to some civilians that saw him doing some 'light' training, and they were pretty scary rumours.

She had heard some of the rumours concerning her son being the demon born into human form but she crushed those rumours and the people responsible for spreading such a ridiculous thing, she couldn't help but smile as she began to think of her sons training.

He was meeting every target she would set even if she did one on seals as a joke but she couldn't believe that he had actually met her target; improve a Class A Fuinjutsu.

She allowed him to choose one of the A class Fuinjutsu from the Uzumaki scroll of Fuinjutsu and she was surprised when he picked the eight trigrams seal.

She was amazed after several months of constant theories and attempts he had managed to improve the eight trigrams seal and even applied it to his own seal, even after multiple attempts to stop him from tampering with it but he was stubborn and he did it anyway, something he inherited from her.

She didn't think it was possible to improve the eight trigrams seal but he managed to succeed by taking one step back and two forward, well he made it seem like forty steps forward.

His idea was to weaken two points of the original eight trigrams seal but in doing so he was able to connect another seal which essentially split off into 4 other seals, of course he improved them as well so instead of not being able to use one after the other he was able to stack seal upon seal on top of each other allowing him to have nearly 12 high class seals that he could place on his body at one time.

Naturally she was extremely impressed and treated him to her homemade ramen which she normally only cooked for special occasions but she made an exception seeing as it wasn't every day that your son creates an S Class sealing array at the age of 7.

Naruto was bored out of his mind, finding your chakra? He did that nearly 3 years ago and these kids were just learning it? What a disgrace this academy was, he sighed for what seemed like the millionth time catching the teacher's attention.

"I take it you already know all of what I have to teach you then if you're bored" the pale teacher sarcastically asked as Naruto nodded and made a water bunshin and then vanished in a shun shin behind the teacher before using kawami to switch with one of the other students and then walking out of the room leaving a stunned teacher behind and several students shouting how cool he was.

Kushina just made it inside the kitchen before someone knocked on the door; she knew what was coming as she opened the door to see Naruto and the head of the academy standing at the door.

Staring down at Naruto he grinned as he walked past her into the apartment, leaving Kushina and the head teacher at the door

"He is not allowed back into year one" said the middle aged man as he watched Naruto walk off into the apartment

"Oh and why is that?" Kushina narrowed her eyes at the man wondering if he is another person that Mikoto or Hiruzen sent to sabotage Naruto's learning or to try and hurt Kushina through her son

"Because he will be entering the year with the clan heirs as of tomorrow"' said the man as he walked off leaving a smirking Kushina behind as she shut the door behind her before turning around and smiling at her son

"Worked like a charm" Naruto grinned as he hugged her which she happily returned subconsciously inhaling his scent, realising what she did she blushed and turned away from him so he didn't see it unfortunately he did catch a glimpse but didn't say anything about it.

"Now go and study your Fuinjutsu, I'll cook us some dinner" Naruto hugged her before she walked off

"Naruto?" she asked Surprised as she thought he would run off into his room

"I love you, Kaa-san" She smiled as she hugged him back "I love you too, Sochi"

She released the hug and wandered into the kitchen not seeing the slight sadness on the young jinchuuriki's face.

He wandered off into the living room as he heard his mother humming to herself as she rummaged around the kitchen trying to find some pots and pans

He picked up one of the books Kushina was making him read so he knew the history of his clan; after all he wouldn't be much of an Uzumaki if he didn't know about his ancestors.

As he flicked through the book to his bookmark he accidentally skipped too far and landed on a page which caught his attention, Mito Uzumaki later known as Mito Senju, First jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Kaa-san" he called out without taking his eyes off the red haired woman in the book

"Yes Sochi?" Kushina said poking her head around the corner of the kitchen

"What's a jinchuuriki?" he called out before hearing a plate smash, getting up he ran into the kitchen to see his mother staring at him her face slightly pale

"Why'd you want to know?" he held the book up and pointed to the picture of Mito making Kushina sigh as she stepped over the smashed plate and led him to the couch a few minutes passed before Kushina sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she motioned for him to rest his head on her lap.

After getting comfortable she looked down at him as she stroked his hair

"It's a long story but it's one you need to know at one point or another so I'll tell you what a jinchuuriki is and why they are important not just to their respective village but to us personally" she said poking him on the nose gently making him smile

"It all began with the Sage of the six paths, a long time ago he fought against a beast known as the Juubi or ten tails, the ten tails was the original Bijuu when it was around it was the only tailed beast but a man known as the Rikudō Sennin stood up against the beast and after a long gruelling battle he managed to seal it away inside of himself"

"Before the Sage passed away he split the ten tails into nine separate beings what we call the tailed beasts that are around today from one tail all the way up to nine, the nine tails being the strongest and one tail being the weakest, all nine are segments of this once destructive force"

"Wow that thing must be amazingly powerful" Naruto said as Kushina nodded giving him a smile before putting a finger in his lips, silencing him.

"Let me finish. The sage had two sons before he died he asked them how would they bring peace to the land, the youngest said he would do it through love and so the sage gave him his will power and physical energy while the eldest said they would obtain it through power so the sage gave him his spiritually energy and his eyes, naturally they disagreed until things reached breaking point when the sage named his youngest his successor , the elder was jealous and angry and they started fighting each other, over time the two brothers descendants would continue the feud against each other these two clans were the Senju and the Uchiha"

"A few decades ago Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fought at the valley of the end, where Madara somehow summoned the kyuubi no kitsune, after a long fight somehow during Hashirama gained control of the Kyuubi buying enough time for Mito to seal the beast within her becoming the first jinchuuriki seen since the sage. Hashirama later gave the rest of the Bijuu as peace offerings to the other villages in hopes to promote peace but it only sparked another war"

"Nearing her death Mito chose one of her clan's men from our ancestral home and hidden village of Uzushiogakure" Pausing she cupped his cheek with her hand

"That person was me. Mito chose me to be the Kyuubi's next jinchuuriki before she passed away, I was originally scared about becoming the jinchuuriki as I had heard how some had been treated but my identity was kept secret from the village allowing me to live a normal-ish life" she rustled his hair making him grin before it vanished as he saw her saddened look

"My former boyfriend leaked my identity to my ex-best friend who told half the village, people started to treat me the way I had heard other villages treat their jinchuuriki however I was not alone I had someone with me through that tough time… well two people one was Hitomi, the other, was you" kissing his forehead as he continued to stare at her staying silent as he had a feeling the story wasn't over yet

"When I was giving birth the seal weakened so I had my sensei Danzo Shimura, make sure that the Kyuubi stayed put… but when you were born Hitomi said that your chakra wasn't supporting your organs itself and you would soon die, so to save your life… I made you next jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as its chakra would boost and enforce your own and also you'd be able to adapt to its poisonous chakra better than me or Mito ever could" she looked away from him tears pushing their way towards the corner of her eyes as he pulled her into a hug

"Thank you, Kaa-san" her head snapped so fast to him he thought for a second she just killed herself

"Why would you thank me for potentially putting you in the firing line for the villages hate instead of myself" he smiled as he hugged her harder

"Because you cared for me enough to give me a chance at life instead of just keeping the kyuubi sealed inside you and also I know what I'm going to do with my life now!" he said before nearly shouting at the end causing her to smile

"And what would that be sochi" she asked rubbing her cheek against his head

"I'm going to be the only jinchuuriki, THE jinchuuriki. The jinchuuriki of every tailed beast" Kushina gasped before hugging her son close to her

"Nononono don't do that! I don't want you to be hurt or killed, you trying to get one of the Bijuu from their host Is incredibly dangerous and the village it belongs to could come after you specifically that would mean you have four major and one minor village after you and only you, I can't let you do it… by yourself" Naruto smiled even wider as she hugged him back fiercely

"I'll do it but only when kaa-san can help me with each bijuu" she nodded slowly, kissing his forehead before he kissed her lips briefly before sitting upright and picking his book up once again

"I'm going to erm… go cook dinner" Kushina said standing up and walking into the kitchen almost mechanically as she kept thinking about Naruto kissing her, it wasn't a son to mother kiss it was something more, it concerned and excited her.

As she walked into the kitchen, Naruto smirked as his eyes flashed black quickly before returning to normal, licking his lips lightly he eyed the book in front of him a smile never leaving his face for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Time skip – 5 years, Naruto age: 13**

"I hope that you'll all become excellent Shinobi and have long fruitful careers" bowed the cross scarred chunnin at the front of his class of graduates

Most of the teenagers in the room cheered but a few more serious ones didn't, they were happy they had passed but now they had bigger challenges in front of them in the world outside Konoha's walls

"It was an honour to have taught you all, your respective jonin-sensei will be here shortly to pick up your team" Iruka said walking out of the classroom with a stack of papers briefly nodding as he left to Naruto who nodded back

Sasuke smirked as he saw their teacher for 5 years leave "You had better keep up with me dobe" said the young Uchiha-Namikaze glaring at the red haired Uzumaki who smirked at him. Sasuke hated the fact he couldn't copy Naruto's Fuinjutsu with his Sharingan after his mother helped him activate it and Naruto made sure that he humiliated the Namikaze by using his high knowledge in Fuinjutsu and his ability to counter most of Sasuke's jutsu's with seals on almost every occasion.

The fact was that Sasuke was jealous of Naruto, he had abilities that extremely few in the whole elemental Countries but Sasuke although he did have a lot more Ninjutsu thanks to his mother and father none of them really stood out. The only reason Kushina didn't teach Naruto much Ninjutsu was because she was never really fond of them so she didn't really have many to teach Naruto, this sparked a bit of a rivalry between the two similar to that of Kushina and Mikoto in their childhood before Minato joined the equation.

"You wish teme, you'll need some serious speed to keep up with me!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke gave a smirk at him, turning back Sasuke missed Naruto narrow his eyes as they flashed black faster than anyone in the room could notice.

For some reason Sasuke felt...odd for a few seconds before the feeling vanished, he shrugged thinking it was just some crazy fan girl talking about him 'probably one of them' he thought glancing at the pink haired girl and long haired blonde sitting near him

* * *

As time passed people were wondering who their sensei was and what team they would be in, as the fourth wanted it to be a surprise for this year's graduates... More like his son.

It wasn't long before some jonin came through the door and collected their respective teams which resulted with Ino shouting about how unfair it was that she got "the lazy bum and the fat ass" chouji seemed too lost in his crisps to hear her.

As the last jonin was leaving Sakura asked where their sensei was causing the jonin-sensei's to groan

"You've got Kakashi, so you'll be here for a few hours" said the red eyed woman known as Kurenai as she left with team 8

"Great we have Kakashi, well looks like I will be training myself" Naruto said as he made his way out the door

"BAKA you can't leave!" Sakura screamed eyeing Sasuke out of the corner of her eye to see if he was watching her

"Sakura" she turned her direction back to Naruto and felt her mind going blank as she stared into his pitch black eyes, Sasuke was peering out the window so he didn't notice the sudden change in the Uzumaki's eyes.

"Shut up Sakura" she dumbly nodded as she leaned back in her chair just staring off into space

* * *

As he left Naruto found two people arguing "He's on my team, I requested him from Hokage-sama and he approved!" Said a white haired man with a headband covering his left eye

"That was before I showed him the documentation showing that I will be teaching Naruto which was signed by Hokage-sama several years ago, you are to have one of the student from the other class, I believe his name was Sai" said the second voice from a heavily bandaged man, recognising the voice Naruto grinned and ran around the corner

"Let's go Danzo-sensei!" Shouted Naruto doing a fist pump as he ran up to the elder Shinobi making Kakashi sigh as he rubbed his head slightly

"I need Naruto on my team" Kakashi said making Naruto snort causing them both to look at him

"More like you will be able to keep a watch on me as your stupid sensei still thinks that I could contain the Kyuubi no kitsune and that if I did 'oh look Sasuke test your strength against a Bijuu in human form'" Naruto said impersonating Kakashi as best as he could at the end causing the scarecrows eye to twitch and to flinch as what Naruto was saying was true.

"I believe we should make a move right Naruto?" Nodding the red haired boy walked off with Danzo leaving Kakashi to deal with his sensei's son

"Hey team, err what's with her?" Kakashi eye smiled before looking at Sakura as she was rolling around on the floor dribbling everywhere

"Is she ok?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke shrugged

"Hn, I don't care" The Namikaze heir said as he walked the room with his sensei following with a mop of pink hair over his shoulder dribbling and twitching furiously as foam leaked from the sides of her mouth

"How have you been Naruto?" asked Danzo as he saw the red haired boy grin before trying to swipe Danzo's cane from his hand but the elder just lifted it and bonked the Uzumaki on the head

"Still not fast enough, boy" Danzo said as he smiled down at the grumbling Naruto

"So what am I learning Danzo-sensei?" The elder just smiled as they entered a private training ground

"We are waiting for my teaching assistant to arrive" Naruto looked confused before he felt a familiar bust get pressed against his back, it was familiar as he woke up next to it every morning

"Kaa-san!" Shouted Naruto as he turned and hugged the grinning woman

"You didn't think I wouldn't see through my sons training especially after seeing the way Danzo dealt with Kakashi-teme" Kushina said returning the hug before Naruto gasped

"Yep I've been watching you all morning, that's why I am going to be teaching you stealth and learning about some abilities you've been hiding from me" she said narrowing her eyes at him as he flinched before hanging his head in defeat

"What did you see" he asked in a quiet tone as she pointed to her eye making him flinch again

"I'm sorry" he said looking at her feet

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking, upset maybe but not mad" Kushina said as she watched him nod slowly before Danzo cleared his throat

"It's time we began your training" Danzo said as he nodded to Kushina who got into a loose Taijutsu stance causing Naruto to pale slightly

"What am I going to be learning?" Kushina grinned at her son causing him to shiver

"Strength, Speed and Survival" she said as Naruto adopted the same stance as her

"Ready? Hajime" Danzo shouted as the two Uzumaki dashed at each other

* * *

Four hours later a tired jinchuuriki limbed into the apartment while Kushina walked in completely fine

"I'm going to take a bath Naruto" Kushina said causing him to flinch as she didn't call him Naru-kun which meant she was still upset, watching her walk into the bathroom Naruto walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard as he reached for a pot of ramen he stopped before grinning as an idea came to his head and shut the cupboard again

Drying herself off Kushina wrapped a towel around herself and walked out into the dark corridor

'Strange I wasn't in there long' walking into the dining room she gasped as Naruto placed a roasted duck, various vegetables and side dishes in the centre of the table before sitting down on the couch oblivious to Kushina's presence

'He must feel really bad for upsetting me' she thought as she picked up a grilled vege bundle and bit into it before moaning quietly at the rush of flavour before peering in the kitchen to see one of her cookbooks and many used utensils on the side drying.

'He made it all' looking down at the prepared food she felt happy that he was at least trying to get her to forgive him

Sneaking over she hugged him from behind "Thank you" she whispered before kissing his cheek not seeing his blush from the candle light from the dinner table

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you anything you want" she walked round the couch and sat next to him

"Start with your eyes, what was that you used on that pink haired girl" he sighed as he turned to face her

"I haven't called it anything yet but I know that I can erm, force my will onto certain people" Kushina's eyes widened before she glared at him

"You never used it on me did you?" He shook his head furiously as her hair started to separate into nine pieces

"I tried to get you to give me a cookie before breakfast a while back but it didn't work, like I said it only works on certain people" she sighed in relief as she pulled him close to her unaware of the growing blush on his face

"Who have you used it on?" He gulped slightly before shuffling slightly

"I've used it on Sakura and a few ANBU that have tried to hurt me or break into the house when I was younger, but that's all" she nodded before standing up and dragging him to the table before sitting him down as she sat next to him

"I'll forgive you if… you feed me" she said causing him to blushed bright red making her mentally grin at his reaction

"Ok" he picked up her chopsticks before snapping up a spring roll and brought it up to her mouth as she ate the spring roll. the process repeated until most of the food was gone from Naruto feeding Kushina and Kushina eventually feeding Naruto

"That was delicious, you should cook more often" she said as she walked into the bedroom with him limping slowly behind which she caught out of the corner of her eye and had to hold back some tears knowing she hurt him

"How's your foot" he looked down before grinning "nothing I can't handle" she nodded as she unwrapped her towel to get dry as he got ready for bed

"Night Kaa-" his eyes widened as he felt her soft lips press against his as her delicate hand traced the side of his face

"I love you, Naru-kun. Thank you for dinner" she said as she snuggled into him and closed her eyes

"I love you too Kushi-chan, thank you for forgiving me" he whispered as he kissed her cheek before resting his head on his own pillow slowly dozing off to sleep not seeing the big smile creep onto Kushina's face

'I love you more than anything, Naruto' thought Kushina as she slipped into a dream about a young red haired couple.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in a strange corridor, standing up using the wall as support he noticed the floor was damp before he felt a rush of air go past him.

Deciding that he might as well look around, he headed in the direction the breeze was coming from.

Wandering aimlessly he eventually came across a giant cage before another gust of wind nearly knocked him off his feet "Whoa!" walking forward a few steps bracing himself for the next wave of wind.

Feeling the next wave hit him he looked up to see a large fox with its front arms cross happily sleeping. Naruto grinned as his eyes changed to black as he focused on the sleeping fox's mind.

Feeling a strange tugging sensation on its consciousness the fox awoke to see a pair of black eyes staring at it from a red haired boy

**"What are you doing brat?" **

"Erm Hi" his eyes returned to normal as he stared up at the bijuu who was growling at him

**"Who are you and how did you enter this seal"** kyuubi asked staring down at the boy wondering if he can release the seal as his host wasn't around

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, third jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune and my dream is to become the Jinchuuriki of every bijuu" Kurama blinked before realisation set in and it let out an enraged roar before thrashing around against the cage

**"THIRD JINCHUURIKI? KUSHINA!"** Bellowed the bijuu as a large wave of malice hit Naruto pushing him out of his mind, waking him up.

"Urgh" Naruto gripped his stomach as his seal became bright red under the sheets, illuminating the room in a faint red glow

"Kaa-san..." Fluttering her eyes open she noticed his pained expression and then the glow of red from under the sheets

"Naruto!" She shoved the covers off of the bed and stared at his glowing seal

"He's angry, I'm his Jinchuuriki" gasped Naruto as he grit his teeth as the pain increased

"Kaa-san's here, hang on" putting her hand over the seal

'Please, please work don't hurt my son' a chain of chakra slowly pressed against Naruto's stomach before the tip pushed into his skin before he blacked out, with Kushina following suit

Naruto was against the wall of the large room containing the seal as red chakra lashed out at him causing little cuts every time it caught him before several foot wide chains shot out of the corridor entrance and straight pass the bars into the Kyuubi's body pushing its chakra back pass the gates as the beast roared in pain

**"DAMN YOU KUSHINA, HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN YOUR SON!" **roared the nine tailed Bijuu as it got pinned to the floor

**"I WILL NOT FORGET THIS!" **The bijuu struggled against the chains but was unable to break them

Kushina walked into the room and knelt next to Naruto and cupped his cheek before kissing his forehead as the Kyuubi was eventually forced into slumber by the seal

"Come on let's get out of here" the room faded around them as they awoke on their bed

"Thank you" The young jinchuuriki whispered before wincing as he felt some blood slide down the side of his stomach from the small cut in his skin

"Sorry about that" the older red head said as she wiped the blood away with a tissue as his healing ability kicked in

"It was my first time trying to access someone else's seal using my chains" she admitted as he snuggled up to her

"It worked and it was only a small cut" he whispered as he started to nod off

"We'll do some mental training on how to push its chakra back into the seal tomorrow" he nodded slightly before succumbing to the urge to sleep.

Seeing he had fallen asleep, Kushina gripped the corner of the covers before throwing it over herself and Naruto before getting comfy and dozing off as well, unaware that her chains had wrapped around the pair like a cocoon to protect them from the outside and inside world.

* * *

Light flickered through the window onto Ex-Jinchuuriki's face as she buried her face into the warm red hair of her son however she could feel the light creeping across her skin causing her to groan and throw the cover over her head, satisfied by the lack of sunshine she attempted to sleep again, but failed.

Looking at her son she rubbed his whiskers making him purr slightly in his sleep. She noticed how his face was starting to lose the last of its baby fat. She couldn't help but remember when she had started to fall for her son

**Flashback – Naruto age: 10**

Naruto was frantically running around carrying various items as a series of rough coughs came from the bedroom, Kushina had been one of many that managed to catch the current epidemic that was over working Konoha's Hospital and had left 14 dead.

"Hang on Kaa-san" shouted Naruto as he rummaged through the designated Medicine draw before he found a small bottle and ran into the bedroom with it as fast as he could avoiding all the furniture as he went, well almost all of it.

"OW" Naruto grit his teeth as he stubbed his little toe on the last drawer just before the bedroom

"Here it is Kaa-san" he said as he ran around the dark bedroom to the coughing Kunoichi's side

"Thank you" Kushina managed to wheeze out before she started coughing again, as Naruto placed the small bottle on the side and went to refill her empty glass

'So sweet' Kushina thought as she watched her son run through the door again although she couldn't help but be concerned about his health he refused to wear a mask to stop him from breathing in any germs, he was like her. when they told people to wear masks, she didn't. She was too stubborn, like her son.

Seeing him walk back in with a pint of water she smiled as he handed it to her, unfortunately her grip wasn't the best at the moment as the glass slipped and spilt over Naruto.

"Cooold Datteboyo" He managed to chatter out as he had put some crushed ice into the glass as well

"I'm so sorry Dattebane!" She said as she patted his shirt down with the flannel at the side of the bed, she noticed how firm his chest had gotten and shook her head in an attempt to remove the indecent thoughts about her son; it didn't help when he took his shirt off

'Kami, they look as good as they feel' she smiled but quickly turned to shock as she realise she had been checking out her son 'nonono bad thoughts!'

Naruto chucked his shirt into the wash bin and picked up the glass off the floor and placed a towel down to soak up any water as he left to refill the glass.

"Kaa-san is it ok if I have a shower?" Naruto asked as he re-entered the room with a refilled glass

"Sure I can handle myself" she replied as he pulled a towel out of the cupboard

"Thanks kaa-san, just shout if you need me" he said as he walked out the room

'Imagine if I call for him and he rushes in all wet' a blush appeared on her face before realising she was at it again

'It's the illness it's affecting how I think' trying to convince herself that the illness is the reason for her traitorous thoughts.

"Naru-kun!" She called shortly after she heard him get into the shower

'Why the hell did I call out for him?! I don't even need anything' she heard the door open and in walk a dripping Naruto with only a towel wrapped around his waist

"You call for me?" he asked oblivious to her growing blush

"I...Is there anything on the cooker I should be aware of?" He shook his head and smiled at her

"Don't worry I turned it all off" she smiled back at him

"Ok go enjoy your shower" he nodded and closed the door, a few seconds later she heard the shower turn on again releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding

'Damn it now I can't get rid of the image of my son dripping wet out of my head' trying to supress a cough that forced its way out of her mouth

Naruto had heard his mother coughing again and jumped out of the shower, before rushing into her bedroom wrapped in a towel.

She kept coughing before she felt something on her hand as she moved her hand there was some blood, she didn't want Naruto to panic so she went to hide her hand under the covers but Naruto had grabbed her hand and looked at it before she could say anything he was halfway through getting dressed.

"Naru-kun don't worry it's-" she gasped before another fit of coughing hit her.

All she could remember was Naruto calling her name before she found herself in the hospital in the middle of the day, apparently she had blacked out while coughing and Naruto had carried her to the hospital, after some creative 'persuasion' from Naruto the doctors treated her... And him for strained muscles, he did carry her nearly a mile and he was only 10 after all.

**Flashback end**

She smiled as she remembered seeing him in the bed next to her asking if she was ok, while she was more concerned for him. That night Kushina realised that everything she wanted in a man had been with her all the time, in the form of her son and it was getting harder and harder to keep her hands to herself as he grew up.

Leaning forward she kissed his lips briefly savouring the taste as she tucked a bang of hair behind his ear.

"Time to wake up Naru-kun" she whispered before she heard a groan as he slowly opened his eyes

"I'm up" he mumbled as he sat up pushing the covers away from him

"What would you like for breakfast Naru-kun" she whispered into his ear as she hugged him from behind

"Omelette would be nice" he replied rustling his hair slowly

"Ok I'll go make some and then we get straight into training" she said poking his forehead as he yawned and nodded.

* * *

Chapter 4: complete! phew, i was going to wait for about a week but seeing as i've had more time than usual (for now) I got more written than i usually do!

Any Sakura fans, sorry if her being a mindless drone upsets you BUT it will change later!

Remember to read and review, or favorite/alert!


	5. Chapter 5: Soulmates

Good news everyone! I recently found one of my old fanfic's that I wrote with my friend about a year ago on an old hard drive!

I originally lost it after my laptop decided to have a fit and need to be repaired, the people at the laptop repair wiped my hard drive (much to my annoyance and anger)

It is the only one of four that I found again!

Imagine my surprise when I read it only to find 13 full stops in 44k words... 13!

So I kinda flipped through that and fixed most of the errors and whatnot but i kinda lost inspiration around wave in that story (I made it stupidly hard for me to think of something) so it will sit there until I regain the inspiration or i'll just ignore it.

* * *

Also the flying thunder god technique, naruto will create it with Kushina's help but first he needs inspiration (aka a summoning taking place)

The rasengan has already been made but Sasuke wont learn it for reasons i wont reveal.

This is only a little chapter I am making the next one longer as it is wave (yay wave and twists!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"KUSHINA!"** - Demon talking / jutsu

"Yay Ramen!" - Dialog

'What have I done?' – Thoughts

**Time skip - several weeks later**

"You're doing incredibly well Naruto" said the dull yet wise voice of Naruto's Sensei Danzo Shimura, as he had just finished teaching Naruto the Shadow clone technique.

"Thanks Danzo sensei, I didn't think I would ever be able to any clone technique apart from the Water clone and that one is only because of kaa-san and my water affinity"

"It is quite chakra intensive so be careful, although you shouldn't have any trouble being a jinchuuriki" Danzo said as he lifted his cane and pointed it at Naruto "Now how about a spar to see how you have improved"

Grinning Naruto vanished into the surrounding forest, while Danzo just stood in the clearing waiting for the red heads first move.

After ten minutes Danzo was starting to wonder what the boy was up to but he didn't have to wait long as several large black lines shot out of the forest and started forming a circle about twenty feet from Danzo.

Realising what technique Naruto was using he jumped out of the ring as a barrier formed where he once stood.

"You forget it was your mother who created that technique so I know what it does and its limitations" said Danzo as he landed just outside the ringed barrier before he had to jump again as several other rings formed on the field as he went to jump again he had to dodge a clone of himself as it launched itself at him.

"You forget I improved a lot of Kaa-sans seals" Naruto's voice echoed through the clearing as Danzo avoided another strike from his clone as it landed in one of the sealing rings and watched as the one got crushed by the seal.

"Impressive" Danzo stated as he watched a portion of the sealing rings vanish and form another large ring around the entire field as two more clones of Danzo attacked him preventing him from immediately leaving the ring.

"Gotcha" Naruto said as the large ring glowed blue briefly before returning to black and it was then that Danzo noticed that his chakra was being stripped away from him.

"A useful capture technique, if the target isn't initially caught they encounter back up seals which attempt to tire out the user out and distracts them enough for the chakra draining seal to form" hearing silence he smiled seeing that he must be right.

"But can you defend yourself while this technique is active" forming two Shadow clones to deal with the attacking clones he jumped away before getting shocked slightly as he noticed the forest was cover in traps as well

'maybe I shouldn't have taught him the Shadow clone technique before I started the spar' Danzo thought as several clones of Naruto dived out of the forest canopy towards him while another stood there going through hand seals.

"Not this time" as he shot a kick at the clone going through hand seals but before he could hit it, it grinned as it opened its shirt revealing a large storage seal on its chest before twenty clones appeared out of nowhere .

'He can already seal clones, impressive' feeling another chakra signature that wasn't Naruto's or Kushina's he immediately made the signal for Naruto to stop the spar as he headed to the chakra's location while the clones dispelled.

On the way Naruto appeared and jumped down next to him "What's wrong?"

"Someone has entered the training ground without permission that isn't Kushina" Naruto's face turned from curious to serious, only a select few were supposed to know that this training ground existed or how to get into it, not even Danzo's normal ROOT operatives knew how to get in. There was a chakra detection barrier around the grounds that prevented people from sneaking up on anyone that was training.

As the pair was approaching the area the chakra signature was coming from, they decided to observe from the trees to see if they were a threat and then decided to take them out or subdue them. They decided on the latter seeing as it was Jiraiya that had found the training grounds and that it would be suspicious if he vanished, besides the point that it would alert the whole village if they fought with him, he wasn't exactly a subtle fighter.

"What do you want Jiraiya" His voice was like ice as the veteran Shinobi stepped into the field

"Heh I wanted to talk to the gaki" replied Jiraiya he could sense another chakra signature in the forest, problem was he didn't know where exactly

"And what would you want to talk to him about? I don't want to disrupt his training" Danzo said with narrowed eyes as he watched Jiraiya looking around the clearing.

"It's about teaching me some Fuinjut-"Jiraiya was interrupted by a snort coming from the forest making Danzo sigh

"No way am I teaching you anything you old pervert, besides you have to see Kaa-san for permission" Naruto said as he jumped out of a tree and landed near Danzo

"He already has, Haven't you?" Danzo watched Jiraiya supress a flinch but being a veteran he saw it but only slightly

"Yea she said "No way in hell would I teach a pervert like you my clan Fuinjutsu now get lost, Dattebane" so I thought I would ask the Gaki" Naruto shook his head

"Not happening Datteboyo" Naruto said with a grin as he watched a rain cloud appear above Jiraiya's head

"I thought you both might say that so I brought this along just in case" Jiraiya said as he threw a scroll towards the two before turning around and leaving

Picking up the scroll the red head flicked through its contents before dropping it on the ground as he finished

"What was in the scroll?" Danzo asked as he saw the mixture of emotions going through his student's eyes

"They...they demand that one of the Uzumaki clan gets married by the end of the month, if not then we will lose the right to remain a clan and If that happens our Fuinjutsu will be vulnerable but also our clan secrets" Naruto said in a defeated tone as he picked the scroll up and walked away

'So you have played your card Hiruzen but they are more resourceful than you can possibly imagine' Danzo thought with a small smile as he knew exactly what was going to happen

* * *

Kushina was having a hard time digesting the information that Naruto had given her "So one of us has to get married by the end of the month?" Seeing her son nod while his head was against the table she smiled

"So where's the bad news?" Naruto sat up shocked that she said that didn't she realise they could lose virtually everything.

"But-" Naruto started but she silenced him

"I've already chosen who I'm going to marry" He stared at her like she'd grown a second head

"Who's that then?" He watched as she walked round the table and smashed her lips against his, stunned that she was doing this it took a moment for him to melt into the kiss as she pushes him off his chair and onto the floor before continuing their make out session

"I love you Naru-kun...I can't hold it back any longer... I love you so much it hurts" Kushina moaned in-between kisses as she ran her hands through his hair

"I love you too Kushi-chan" he managed to moan out before she pushed her tongue into his mouth before pulling away and pulling out the scroll of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu

"Kaa-" seeing her half glare he smiled "Kushi-chan what are you doing?" He watched as she searched through the scroll before she seemed to jump for joy and showed him the hand signs but not the seal name.

She pulled him into a kiss as she did the hand signs behind his head while he did the same, as they finished Kushina pulled away from the kiss and whispered in his ear **"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Soul Share" **as she kissed him again they felt their chakra fluctuate, as they kissed a small blue orb passed from Kushina's mouth into Naruto's and vice versa.

The two got lost in their own little world as the seal took affect syncing there heart rates and binding the fragments of the others soul to their own.

"We will be together forever, even though death" whispered Kushina as she nuzzled into his neck as she relaxed into his embrace

"Nothing would make me happier" Naruto said as the red haired couple lay on the floor enjoying nothing but the others company

* * *

Minato was staring at his sensei like he had gone insane "You went behind my back and did what again?" Minato growled, he was trying to be friendly to the Uzumaki family but that approach seemed gone now that Jiraiya had given them an ultimatum from Hiruzen and the deadline was in three days

"I thought I was just relaying a scroll from you to them, how was I supposed to know it wasn't from you? It had your signature" Jiraiya said waving his hands in front of him in defence

"Well we'll find out what they did in a few days" Minato sighed as he gazed across the village from his window

"I feel so old" he muttered as Jiraiya patted his shoulder

"So you should" Jiraiya grinned as it started to rain

Naruto couldn't believe how well he slept, any worries he had of Kushina not loving him back had evaporated, and he felt great.

It seemed he wasn't the only one as Kushina leapt through the air next to him with a big grin on her face.

They had to delay training and go shopping for clothes it seemed that as their souls were bonded that also meant that their life essence was shared too, she looked 15 again and she couldn't be happier, Naruto felt the same as he always did so they assumed that Kyuubi's seal prevented him from ageing from the process.

"I feel great! I haven't felt this good in years!" Kushina shouted as she soared through the air going from branch to branch.

Naruto smiled he was happy that she was enjoying herself so much, before he found himself tackled out of the tree "Caught you" Whispered Kushina as she pushed him against the tree and herself against him, commencing the third make-out session of the day.

"I believe we have training, so please restrain yourselves till you get home" Danzo said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he had forgotten how difficult it was to get Hitomi and Hiken to actually train and not just eat each other's faces.

"Sorry but it's really hard to supress nearly 35 years of built up lust when your 15 again" Kushina said never taking her eyes off of Naruto who was starting to feel like a piece of meat, he didn't mind as he was her piece of meat.

"Well come on you can fix the problems that you didn't he first time around like your lack of Ninjutsu and Naruto you still need to improve your Taijutsu and reaction times" Danzo said as Kushina reluctantly peeled herself away from her soul mate.

"Fine" pouted Kushina as Danzo walked away

"Wait until later Hime" Naruto said as he kissed her neck making her moan

"I can't if you keep doing that" Kushina said as Naruto grabbed her hand as they chased after Danzo again.

"I've been thinking, how will we explain the change in your age?" Naruto asked as they caught up to Danzo

"I believe we can sort something out" Kushina said as they arrived at their private training ground

"Perhaps we could say Kushina found an Uzumaki outside the village and arranged a marriage between Naruto and your current form and that on her way back Kushina had an accident?" Danzo suggested but was shot down by Naruto

"Kushi-chan wouldn't be killed by an accident as she is able to handle herself and it would also arouse suspicion if Kushi-chan vanishes and suddenly she appears as she is now, same chakra signature and abilities plus people who she grew up with would recognise her instantly" Danzo nodded in agreement.

"Why not just do nothing I mean who is going to ask? I could say that I'm using a technique like Tsunade" Naruto shook his head before he grinned

"I got it a freak seal accident" Naruto said making Kushina look at him like he was insane

"But they would demand the seal for mass usage" Kushina said before Naruto shook his head

"We could say that the seal overloaded and destroyed itself, we use a high class seal as an example and tell them that a small mistake can have disastrous consequences" They all stood there for a minute before Danzo mentioned about their relationship

"Err I'm stumped for that" Naruto said as Kushina clung to his arm

"I honestly don't care what we say as long as I get to keep this" Kushina said cupping Naruto's groin making him whimper slightly.

"Whatever you do it's your choice" the couple nodded as they began training for the day

"You should be on my team Kushi-chan" Naruto said as he avoided one of her blows

"We would need a third person, we already have a sensei" Kushina said as she blocked on of his kicks with her knee

"I believe I can sort that out" Danzo said as he merely observed the two with a small smile as the two continued to spar.

* * *

Minato sighed as his youngest stood in front of him with his team demanding a higher rank mission 'Who did he get this attitude from?' He thought to himself as Sasuke stood there with an arrogant smirk on his face along with the emotionless pale skinned boy Sai and the pink haired girl who after team announcements was abnormally quiet, that along with the faint trace of foam around her mouth while Kakashi read his smut quietly behind them

"Ok I'll give you a C-rank if you think they are ready Kakashi" the white haired Cyclops nodded, he didn't really think they were ready but he wanted to impress his sensei if they managed to succeed besides he could pick up any loose weight.

"Alright bring in their client" a chunnin nodded and headed out the door and returned with a tan skinned old man, with a large grey beard, slightly unfocused dark eyes with a pointed straw hat on.

"I pay for ninjas and I get a bunch of brats? The girl looks like some rabid dog with all the foam around her mouth, the pale guy looks like he's gonna pass out any second and don't get me started on the arrogant looking one!" Tazuna said not noticing the tic mark on Sasuke's forehead as Minato and Kakashi sighed in unison.

"They are more than capable of protecting you while you finish building your bridge" Minato said as Tazuna sighed before nodding as he left again

"Ok team get ready for your first C-Rank and meet up in half an hour" Kakashi said as the Genin walked out the mission hall.

* * *

Danzo had told the Uzumaki's to come to the training ground tomorrow to meet their third teammate. They tried to question him on whom it was but he didn't budge, much to their chagrin. They left the training ground with their curiosity unsatisfied.

Naruto turned to his soul mate "want to go get some food?" She stopped and smiled at him

"As long as we make it a date" she replied as she jumped onto his back, digging her heels into his sides like he was a horse.

"Smoosh!" She shouted as he ran off down the street towards their favourite ramen stand laughing all the way there.

"Wow, now I know why you always wanted piggybacks when you were little" Kushina said brushing some hair out of her face as she slipped off his back.

"I know they're fun right?" She nodded in agreement as they entered the ramen stand

"Welcome! What can I get for you today" said the middle aged man behind the bar

"5 Miso ramens for me and 5 salt ramens for Kushi-chan" Naruto said as they sat down in a pair of empty seats

"Coming right up" shouted the man

"Naru-kun, who do you think our teammate will be?" He tapped his chin before he grinned at her

"I have no idea" she resisted the urge to face palm as their ramen arrived

"5 Miso ramens for Naruto-kun and 5 salt ramens for his friend" The young ramen waitress called Ayame said as she placed their ramen down eyeing Naruto slightly which Kushina caught and growled slightly at her

"Calm down hime" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of her hand making her blush at his calming touch

"Sorry Ayame-chan but I'm taken" Naruto said causing Ayame to gasp slightly before she smiled "Well if you break up, I'm always here" she said as she walked away with a little sway in her step

"Bitch..." Kushina muttered glaring at the brown haired girl before Naruto distracted her with a chopstick full of ramen which she happy accepted.

The pair happily enjoyed their first date, but it wasn't to last as an ANBU arrived telling them that the Hokage wanted to see Naruto before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Don't let him pry into clan affairs" Kushina said as she pecked him on the lips

"I won't" Naruto said as he kissed her back briefly before leaving for the Hokage tower.

* * *

As Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office he could tell that this was going to be a headache as he saw Mikoto standing next to Minato and Hiruzen sitting on a chair the other side of Minato.

"Hello Naruto" Minato said as he gestured for Naruto to have a seat

"As you are aware the Uzumaki clan was given an ultimatum that one of you had to get married before the end of the month that day is tomorrow" Naruto nodded so Minato continued

"We know that you will not be able to meet such a demand so-" Naruto put his hand up interrupting the blonde Hokage.

"Apologizes, but I believe you are mistaken as I have already met the criteria for us to remain a clan" Naruto said shocking the three present

"You're married?" Naruto nodded to Mikoto's question

"Since when" Naruto smiled at the elderly Sarutobi

"Since yesterday, after receiving news about the clan's situation I originally panicked but my wife was very straight forward and we married with the blessing of the clan head as well" Naruto said technically they had married inside the clan which was still an acceptable marriage although civilians didn't like it.

"So you wouldn't mind bringing her along tomorrow then?" Naruto shook his head with a smile

"No I don't mind" he replied making Minato smile

"Good now that, that is out of the way you can go now" Naruto stood up, bowed and left. As soon as the door shut Mikoto turned to Minato

"He must be lying, there's no way that he got married... Is there?" Minato smiled at her

"It's in his eyes, he definitely got married and he's very happy about it" He said as he pulled Mikoto into a kiss

"Now then, how about we go home? I'm all done with the paperwork today which means you have my full attention" she smirked as she pulled him out the room by his Hokage robes, no one noticed Hiruzen slip some paperwork into the completed pile.

* * *

When Naruto got home he noticed it was dark inside and gingerly walked inside before the door shut behind him and a weight landed on his back.

"Welcome back Naru-kun" Kushina whispered as she nibbled on his ear making him moan slightly

"I made some dessert for us but I got bored and decided to surprise you when you got back" Kushina said as she slipped off his back and led him to the table.

"Wow Kushi-chan this looks great, did you make it yourself?" He saw he nod as she pushed him into the chair.

"That's right and I'm going to feed you until it is all gone" Kushina said sitting on his knee and picking up the chocolate mousse with waffle chunks.

Scooping up a piece she brought it up to his mouth and just as he was about to eat it, she ate it instead which caused her to giggle at his reaction…before he stole it from her mouth with a kiss.

"Hey I was enjoying that!" Kushina pouted making Naruto smile as he pecked her lips.

"Then you shouldn't tease me" he whispered before stiffening slightly as he felt her hand rubbing his crotch, his eyes flashed black quickly.

"You shouldn't steal my food Naru-kun" Kushina whispered huskily before moving her hand and picking up the pudding again as Naruto whimpered slightly

" You're so cruel" he whispered before Kushina poked his chest

"Why did you flash your eyes just then?" she asked stuffing another mouthful of chocolate waffle pudding into her mouth

"I did?" she nodded as he blinked in surprise

"I didn't even notice" he shrugged as she tried to talk with her mouth full and failed, making her blush as he grinned at her.

Swallowing her mouthful she poked him in the stomach "Maybe it's when you get excited" she said as she gave him a mouthful of pudding, he just nodded dumbly. It was the best explanation they had and damn Kushina's pudding was good! Finishing off the pudding the two turned in for the night.

* * *

The next day Minato was holding a scroll from Kakashi about how the client had lied about the mission and about the demon brothers attacking and Sasuke's refusal to turn back to Konoha without completing his mission first.

"Boar!" Minato snapped his fingers as an ANBU appeared in front of him "yes Hokage-Sama"

"Bring me Naru-" as he started the door opened and in walked a pair of teenage red heads and a white haired boy as well.

"Oh never mind, Naruto... Who are these two?" Minato said not recognising the white haired boy but the red haired girl looked extremely familiar.

"This is my team, the white haired boy is Kabuto his teammates recently quit being Shinobi and the red haired beauty is my wife and soul mate... Kushina" Minato's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he stared at the blushing teenager with red hair, no wonder she looked so familiar!

"But she's… how did you… she's your…" Kushina and Naruto mentally laughed at the confused face of the four Hokage as he sat back down in his chair running his hands through his hair as he had a mental breakdown.

"Why are you on a genin team?" Minato asked Kushina

Kushina shrugged "I need to get used to the adjustments to my younger body" she was lying she didn't need to but she wanted to be near Naruto so she would happily go through the ranks once more.

"Ok… Here take this… it's your first mission but being trained by Danzo I believe you can handle it, you have to back-up Team 7 as they have run into trouble in Wave country… now get out of here" Minato said rubbing his temples

'how? It's impossible! But… she was right there! no Genjutsu as far as I could tell and no trace of a seal like Tsunade!'

Danzo saw his two students and the boy that he had obtained from an orphanage, walking towards him, he didn't know that Kushina had already had a brief run in with the white haired boy but it was fine they had a balanced team now and that was all that mattered.

Kabuto with his medic skills made him the medic of the team, Kushina and her chakra chains made her ideal support and Naruto with his massive chakra reserves, Ninjutsu and abuse of Shadow clones combined with Funijutsu made him an extremely heavy hitter.

"So when do we leave sensei?" Danzo smiled and patted Naruto's head

"I will not be going with you. That is why I want to introduce to you Fū Yamanaka, one of my ROOT operatives" Danzo said as a man with auburn coloured hair and amber eyes stepped forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Team 11" the man said giving a light bow to them

"Now you have a mission to get on with remember; Emotions can hamper ones abilities to make the right decision in battle, crush them like your enemies" the team nodded as Danzo finished talking

"Right team let's go" the three genins nodded before they leapt through the gate towards their destination: Wave!

* * *

Okay next chapter is wave! Read and Review

Also nearly two hundred favorites and nearly one hundred reviews that's great! I was expecting to get like 35 reviews and 50 favorites by the time i FINISH the story, not before wave!

Also as Orochimaru didn't do experiments and whatnot (or did he?) What do you guys think should happen in the forest of death with or without the curse mark on Sasuke?


	6. Chapter 6: WAVE!

Ahh wave! It may seem a little short for doing pretty much all of wave in one chapter but i'm not exactly the best fight scene writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"KUSHINA!"** - Demon talking / jutsu

"Yay Ramen!" - Dialog

'What have I done?' – Thoughts

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe their luck, first the demon brothers and then Zabuza the demon of the mist, their luck couldn't have gotten any worse but it did, whatever had happened to Sakura had worn off and now she was ranting about how cool and amazing 'her' Sasuke-kun was and everyone was sick of it…Even Sasuke.

"Sakura" hearing her crushes voice she turned to him to see him glaring at her

"Shut up, you're annoying" a rain cloud appeared above Sakura's head as Sai smiled at her

"Well at least dickless has some taste to avoid that enormous forehead of yours" Sakura smacked Sai on the head

"Shut it Sai-baka!" Kakashi sighed as he watched from his stretcher; he prayed that what ever happened to the pink haired fan girl happened again…and soon.

Tazuna was grateful to the white haired jonin, if it wasn't for him then he would of most certainly have been killed, the girl was good until her attitude changed from rabid attack dog to fan girl, the pale skin one tried at least to protect his team mates and Tazuna however it seemed he didn't have the chakra to do both, and the Namikaze…well he froze at nothing but apparently he got affected by some 'concentrated' killer intent.

"How much longer till we arrive at your house, Tazuna-san" Sai asked as he sketched in his scroll leaving Sakura and Sasuke to carry Kakashi

"Oh it's not much further, just over the hill and through the town" Tazuna replied taking a swig out of his never ending sake bottle.

"How'd I get stuck carrying Sensei, you should be doing it!" Sasuke snarled at the pale skinned boy, he shouldn't be carrying someone they should be carrying him while praising him, he was the Hokage's son after all.

"I believe you were complaining about doing nothing and insisted I was carrying it wrong and took over" smiled Sai as he ignored the rant from the Namikaze heir and the fan girl about how degrading it was to carry their sensei and continued to draw in his scroll.

Passing through the town, Sakura felt sorry for the people of wave

'How could things have gotten this bad without the rest of the nation's knowing?' She watched as Sasuke barged passed a small girl knocking her over as Sai had resumed carrying Kakashi

'Must have done something to deserve being pushed out of the way' Sakura tried to convince herself as she saw the girl around six years old begin to cry as several people glared at the Namikaze.

"And this is my home!" Tazuna said as he proudly looked at the beat up shack before knocking on the door

"Hello?" a woman with dark blue almost black hair opened the door to see her father standing there with his arms open she smiled as she pulled him into a hug

"Father you're home, I was getting worried that something might have happened" said the woman as she sent a cautious look towards the group of ninja, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm great thanks to the ninja I hired. Tsunami, meet the ninja that I got to protect me while I finish the bridge" Tazuna said as she pulled away from the hug and bowed to the Konoha ninja

"Thank you for protecting my father" she smiled at the group as she led them inside the house

"Is there a place where we can rest?" Sai asked before Tsunami nodded

"Upstairs on the left" he nodded in thanks before guiding his team up the stairs avoiding the young boy who ran passed them and straight to Tazuna.

* * *

Naruto, Kushina, Kabuto and Fū landed in a clearing a short distance away from the channel separating Wave from Fire country "Okay team, here's how we are going to move forward. As we do not know, what we are dealing with we will meet up with Team 7 to gather Intelligence afterwards we will arrange guard shifts and depending on the information given act accordingly" the team nodded before they started to eat a few snacks to keep their energy up before continuing on their way.

"Fū-Sensei, do you have any idea what sort of threat would make Kakashi call for reinforcements" Naruto asked as they hopped into a passing boat that agreed to give them a lift across the channel.

"Kakashi can handle a lot of situations, unless he came into contact with a powerful ninja or another ninja squad and cannot protect his team, the client and himself while managing to defeat the enemy, he would probably require help by having someone else defend the client while he focuses on the main enemy" Fū said as Kushina nodded

"Yea, don't count on him defending you too well though, he has a history of failing that department" Kushina said remembering Obito and Rin who were lost during the last war.

The rest of the boat journey was in relative silence, they thanked the boat driver before leaping off towards the town and team 7.

Sakura was helping Tsunami shop for food, before a familiar face appeared in the crowd "What are you doing here Naruto-baka?" Sakura said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and foam formed at the sides of her mouth once again.

"At least it will be quieter if she's like that" Kabuto said as Naruto, Kushina and surprisingly Tsunami nodded in agreement.

"I take it you are the assistance that Kakashi-san requested?" Tsunami asked although slightly nervous which caught Fū's attention. Earning several nods in return as she turned around "I'll take you to them, they're resting at the house at the moment" she said placing the remaining things into the bag Sakura was carrying, before leading them off towards her house.

As the group arrived at the house team 11 saw a young boy sitting on the edge of the pier near the house throwing rocks into the water, seeing where they were looking Tsunami sighed.

"That's my son, Inari. He hasn't been the same since my husband died" she was half expecting them to question her about it but was grateful that they just accepted the fact and continued on; she had only recently got over the nightmares.

"You must be the additional team" an old man said swigging out of his bottle of sake before motioning for team 11 to follow, Sakura followed Tsunami into the kitchen, drool had started to drip out of her mouth slowly getting the paper bag wet much to Sai's amusement as he started to sketch it down. He was sure her friends in Konoha would love to see the picture once it was done.

Hearing several knocks on the bedroom door Sasuke opened it to see Tazuna with team 11

"What are you doing here dobe, and who are the losers with you?" Kakashi coughed gaining his students attention.

"I sent a message to Konoha asking for back-up Sasuke" Kakashi said giving the jinchuuriki an eye smile ignoring the look of anger on his students face.

"Why'd you send for back-up? We are more than adequate to protect the bridge builder!" Sasuke seethed at the thought of Naruto doing a better job than him on his first C-rank.

"Ma, ma, calm down Sasuke, It's just so you or your teammates don't end up dead while I'm handling Zabuza" Kakashi picked up his little orange book before he felt some killer intent get directed towards him from the red haired girl, not caring about her he simple continued reading.

"Kakashi, can you inform us of the situation" Fū asked as he crouched down next to the incapacitated jonin.

"Things were going well till…" Kakashi recalled of their encounter of the demon brother, and about Zabuza with his hunter-nin assistant.

"Right then Kushina, Naruto go set up a perimeter around the house" the two red heads nodded before running out the room ignoring the look of shock on Kakashi's face when he realised it was his sensei's ex.

"Kabuto see if you can't help Kakashi recover faster" the white haired boy nodded before settling down next to the single eyed sharingan user.

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked 'This guy seems to at least know what he's doing, unlike Kakashi'

"You are not part of my team so I cannot tell you what to do, however do not get in my teams way" Fū said glaring at the Namikaze-Uchiha

Naruto and Kushina set some early alarm systems, they would have placed hundreds of Fuinjutsu traps but they didn't know how often the town's people went near the forest or used the path up to Tazuna's house.

They didn't want a civilian setting off an ignition seal and being burnt to a crisp... Who would clear up the mess?

"Kakashi have you taken a soldier pill at all?" The jonin shook his head causing Kabuto to sigh.

"Do you not carry any around spare, Just in case this exact thing happens?" Kakashi chuckled sheepishly before giving an eye smile

"Erm should I have?" Kabuto groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Why do I get the one that forgets standard practice" he muttered as he shook his head

"Here eat this" popping a small round pill into the downed jonin's mouth before giving Kakashi a glass of water

"You should be up and around in about half an hour, however I advise you use as little chakra as possible as the current amount from the pill should wear off tomorrow, by then you should be able to at least walk normally without constant pills" Kakashi smiled and nodded in thanks before falling asleep.

Fū was talking to Tsunami and Tazuna about the condition of wave and who was responsible for the countries current state.

"So it's this Gato character that is responsible for this mess?" Tazuna nodded as Naruto and Kushina came in through the front door.

"We've set up an alarm system, to inform us of anyone coming in the direction of the house" Naruto said as the Uzumaki's sat at the table.

"I'll be heading to the bridge tomorrow morning to continue its construction" Tazuna said as Fū nodded.

"Naruto, Kushina will go with you to protect you from any threats" Tazuna smiled brightly before taking out his sake which was taken off of him instantly by Tsunami making him grumble.

"Kakashi should be alright and back to his normal self soon" Fū nodded as the white haired boy sat down next to him

"Why... Why do you bother trying, you just die like everyone else that stood against Gato" Everyone in the room turned to see a boy with brown hair wearing a bucket hat at the stairs

"If we don't do something then who will, Hmm" Kabuto said adjusting his glasses

"It's pointless to even try" the boy said as he ran up the stairs, once they heard a door slam Tsunami spoke up

"Sorry about him he lost his father to Gato and ever since he believes everyone will die if they try and stand up against that tyrannical midget" Tsunami said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

No one noticed Sai slip up the stairs.

* * *

The next two weeks went by rather quickly. After Kakashi had recovered enough he took his team to teach them the tree climing excerise, he offered to teach team 11 as well but was surprised when they had already mastered the excercise as well as water walking, much to Sasuke's chagrin.

Kushina started to learn Kenjutsu the group were surprised once more when it seemed Tsunami had great knowledge on types of swords and certain styles of Kenjutsu as well, when they asked where she learnt about swords, she simply replied that her first husband was good with swords, however that seemed to be news to even Tazuna.

"Today is the day, Zabuza should have recovered enough to fight again so he'll probably be at the bridge" Both teams nodded, Sai stood next to a smiling Inari apparently the pale skinned boy had told him about his brother and how he fights on for the memory of him as Inari should for his father.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Sai we'll be protecting the bridge builder" Kakashi said earning a grunt and two nods

"Naruto you'll be protecting Tsunami and Inari while we are at the bridge, Kushina you'll be back- up in case we get an unexpected guest join the battle and Kabuto you'll be the medic if anyone gets injured" Fū said as he stared out the window

"What about you Fū-sensei?" Naruto asked as Fū stood up

"I've been asked to check out an additional objective" Team 11 nodded knowing that it was probably for Danzo.

"Okay then let's go" Kakashi said leading his team away after they were out of sight Naruto turned to Fū

"What are you really up to Sensei?" Fū smirked and tapped the side of his nose before poofing into a cloud of smoke

"Stupid secretive sensei" mumbled Naruto as Kushina leant against his shoulder.

"As much as I would love to stay with you Naru-kun, we better get going. Come on Kabuto" Kushina said as she gave Naruto a quick kiss before they walked out of the house as well leaving Naruto alone with Inari and Tsunami.

* * *

Fū snuck passed the guards of the large mansion in wave, it wasn't hard they were thugs for hire, bandits probably and had absolutely no ninja training.

Running up the wall of the building he managed to find an open window and sneak into Gato's office

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Gato shouted as he smashed the alarm button under his desk, he smirked victoriously before the distinct lack of guards worried him.

"Your thugs cannot hear you; it is only you and me... Now tell me who do you work for?" Fū asked as he pinned the shipping tycoon to the wall.

"Please I'll tell you anything!" Gato whimpered as a kunai was pressed against his privates.

"That's good to know now answer the question!"

"Okay! Okay! I don't know his name he just pays me to make sure wave is under control until a later date!" Gato told Fū everything why he did what he was doing and the retired assassin he 'persuaded' to kill the bridge builder in case Zabuza failed, after the midget finished the yamanaka realised who the Assassin was.

"SHIT!" Fū cursed before cutting Gato's throat, grabbing a pile of important documents and jumping out the window

'Be safe Naruto!' Fū thought to himself as he rushed to save his student from the hands of the assassin.

Naruto was watching Inari crab fishing off the end of the pier as he heard Tsunami approach him "Would you like a drink Naruto?" The red head nodded as Tsunami walked back into the kitchen

Pouring out a glass of water, she pulled out a small vial from her sleeve and put a few drops into the glass before stirring it thoroughly, satisfied she walked back outside with the glass and handed it to Naruto

"Thanks!" She smiled back at him before heading back inside and pulling out a pair of Kiba's from under the ironing board.

'It'll be over soon and Inari will be save forever' Tsunami thought as she locked the front door and made her way back to Naruto.

* * *

Team 7, Kabuto, Kushina and Tazuna approached the bridge "What...what happened!" Tazuna shouted as he ran over to the downed form of one of the bridge workers

Kushina looked around before jumping back into the tree line; she would enter if things got too bad.

"A Monster…" whispered the worker as a thick mist started to envelop the bridge

"He's here, protect the bridge builder" Kakashi said as team 7 and Kabuto jumped into formation around the Tazuna.

"So you're still alive eh... Zabuza" hearing a short chuckle in return the mist cleared enough to show a tall man with bandages wrapped around the lower part of his face with a huge sword resting on his shoulder, his famous Kubikiribōchō. Next to him was the fake hunter-nin with 2 locks of long black hair, falling each side of their mask.

"I would say it's good to see you Kakashi, but I'd be lying. Heh your brat is shaking again and I haven't even done anything!" Zabuza said as he glanced past Kakashi at Sasuke

"I'm shaking from excitement" Sasuke said as four water clones appeared around the group of genin

"Sasuke, Do it" Sasuke nodded slightly and slashed at the water clone which grabbed his wrist surprising everyone there

"Haha you think a genin can actually be a challenge to even one of my water clones, you forget I was part of the seven ninja swordsman of the Mist!" Zabuza shouted as the rest of the water clones lunged at Tazuna, only for each to be intercepted by one of the genin's.

"Looks like you gained a brat! It's like things that want to die are popping out of the woodwork!" Zabuza grinned behind his mask before glancing at the fake hunter-nin

"Take care of the one in the forest, Haku" Haku was surprised that there was one in the forest as he couldn't sense anyone trusting his master's judgement; he nodded slightly before he turned and vanished into the thick canopy.

"So shall we get this started?" Kakashi asked lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan, making the swordsman grin even more before the mist thickened and he vanished from the copycat ninja's sight.

* * *

"Ahh so young, I forget how many little Kunoichi's I've killed that thought they had a chance to beat me" Sakura just stared at the water clone foam dripping from the corner of her mouth as she stood, battle ready with a kunai in her hand

"Ha that look reminds me of a rabid dog that thought he could steal my lunch, right before I chopped off its head!" the water clone just smiled before it slowly vanished seeing that his taunts were having no effect

"You seem to have gotten more serious since the last time, whatever training methods your sensei has they seem to work" Zabuza said, if only he knew that she had been a mindless drone for the last week since Naruto's arrival, only having enough mental freedom to do the tree walking exercise.

Sakura span on her heel and shot a kick out at the clone which batted the kick away with one hand before it had to dodge a kunai thrown from under her arm pit.

The clone smirked slightly as it brought it's sword down on her head.

Only for the sword cave a large gash into a wooden post.

"A simple replacement, know anything a bit more advanced or is that all you have, the basics?" the clone scanned the bridge for its opponent before a kunai was lodged into its stomach, turning slightly it saw the wooden post was gone and Sakura was back in her spot arm out stretched.

"Heh, you got lucky" the clone said before it burst into water, normally she would have screamed how awesome she was for her Sasuke-kun but instead she mindlessly wandered over and returned to guarding Tazuna just as Sai and Kabuto were finishing their clones as well.

* * *

Sai stared at the clone in front of him before leaping back slightly and drawing a replica of Zabuza as it leapt out of his scroll and engaged the water clone.

**"Ninja art: Ink replication" **whispered Sai as he watched the two Zabuza's struggling against each other's swords.

"Zabuza Momochi, I have read a lot about you and I'm impressed, I even created this technique while training just for this moment" Sai said as the water clone examined his Ink counterpart

"Wow you got all my features right! I'm impressed, but is that all you can do, drawing? We're ninja not artists!" Zabuza's water clone said as he shoved the ink replica back, Sai just gave a small smile as he finished his next picture and patted the ink Zabuza on the back slightly before it attacked again grabbing onto the water clone's shoulders as a large spike shot out of the ink Zabuza's chest and into the water clone's.

"In the end, I killed myself" Zabuza's water clone chuckled as it broke down into water, not long after ink mixed in with the water as Sai cancelled his technique before making his way over to Tazuna panting slightly as his new technique wasn't perfected yet and was still quite chakra intensive.

* * *

Kabuto adjusted his glasses slightly as he adopted a loose Taijutsu stance with his hands glowing blue showing he was using his chakra scalpels, to enhance the damage done by his Taijutsu.

"Ooh looks like we have a medic" the clone snorted as it dashed forward and slammed its sword down onto the bridge

"You know how many medics have tried to heal their friends after I chopped a limb or two off them, If I'm honest they never really got to their friends in time to heal them" Kabuto slashed at the clone who just stood still and chuckled.

"I'm a water clone kid; I don't have insides for you to mess up!" Kabuto cursed when his wrist was grabbed but smirked as a kunai shot past his head making the clone move away from the glasses wearing Shinobi.

"It's a good thing I created that water clone" Kabuto said as his clone behind him dispersed into water.

"And as for your insides, I know that but if you operate too deep you reach the other side" the clone of Zabuza burst into water as Kabuto pushed his glasses back up his nose and wandered back to Tazuna, his wrist was hurting slightly from the clone's grip but it was manageable.

* * *

Sasuke stood tall and proud as he stared at the Zabuza in front of him, he had managed to break free of its grip and move away but something seemed off about this Zabuza compared to the other water clones.

It was almost as if it was…

Zabuza grinned as he grabbed the raven haired boy by the throat "Well looks like someone finally noticed me" Zabuza smirked as Sasuke lashed out and cut the missing-nins cheek slightly as blood ran into his bandages.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Zabuza chuckled before he had to drop Sasuke to avoid a strike from Kakashi, who stood in between Zabuza and Sasuke.

"Leave my student alone" Kakashi said 'I can't believe I didn't notice him substitute with the clone sooner'

"I'm surprised that Haku isn't back yet but oh well looks like it's me versus you and the gaki" Zabuza said as he stared at the forest

"You should be worried for your friend" Kakashi said as he reached around and prepared to grab a scroll from his back pouch.

"Because his opponent is Kushina Uzumaki, The Hot-Blooded Habanero" Kakashi smirked as Zabuza turned to the forest once again before he noticed Zabuza frown slightly

"So that's why Haku seemed so surprised when I said about someone in the forest, but to think it was the Hot-Blooded Habanero, I guess I'll have to finish this quickly then" Zabuza said before he jumped back towards the edge of the bridge.

**"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" **Zabuza shouted as a large amount of water from behind him shot at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Move Sasuke" Kakashi ordered as the pair had their sharingan's active watching for an opportunity to strike

* * *

Everyone heard a scream and Zabuza glared at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Haku…" Zabuza whispered as he thickened the mist and vanished once more.

"We will meet again Copycat Kakashi, next time just you and me" the voice of Zabuza echoed throughout the mist.

After a couple of minutes the mist thinned and the group near Tazuna could see Kakashi and Sasuke standing back to back.

"He's gone?" Tazuna asked as the mist had almost cleared completely

"He's gone after the hunter-nin, that's with Kushina" Kakashi said as he looked towards the thick canopy.

'Everyone got a kill of some kind even Sakura!' Sasuke seethed as he looked over at his team sharingan blazing.

'They'll know there place soon' Sasuke thought as he put away his kunai and walked over to his team and Tazuna with Kakashi following behind him_._

* * *

**With Kushina**

Kushina watched as the fake hunter-nin leapt into the forest, looking for something if their erratic pattern was anything to go by.

She waited in silence waiting for her chance to attack, the masked boy stood below her seemingly lost and confused.

Sliding around the branch, she created a chakra chain that posed like a snake waiting to strike over her shoulder, she waited until the boy was facing the other way before the chain shot forward and into the boys back, the look of surprise and pain crossed the boy's face before he disolved into water.

"Shit" muttered Kushina as she quickly changed location, careful not to leave any tracks behind.

Settling down again she could see the location of her last hiding spot as the boy appeared once again, looking for clues such as footprints and remnants of battle; such as kunai and shuriken.

"Come out I know you are there" the boy waited and only received silence, he was using an old war trick used to flush out genins, who believed that they had been caught only to reveal their location once they moved.

Kushina noticed there were two boys the one in the clearing and one well hidden in the tree canopy, she created two chains one buried underground towards the boy in the clearing and the other crawled up the side of the nearest tree towards the one hiding in the trees.

As she was about to attack the boy, she noticed that the water from the last clone was moving towards her location.

The water shot through the air and into the bushes freezing midway as Kushina dived out of the way using one of her chakra chains she swung around on one of the trees to avoid the icicle missile.

"So you are the one Zabuza-sama was talking about. I'm impressed it took me a lot longer to find you than anyone else I have gone up against" Kushina carefully analysed her surroundings without taking her eyes off the boy, she had to be careful what Ninjutsu she used as she was a water type she could just give the boy ammo, if he had Ice release and judging by his last attack he did.

"We are ninja's we fight, we don't talk" Kushina said and Haku nodded in agreement

"Shall we begin?" Haku asked giving a small smile before having to dodge a bombardment of Chakra chains

"So that's what killed the clone" Haku muttered to himself as he dodged most of the chains except one or two which caught pieces of his shirt and clipped his mask.

"Your chains are impressive but nothing can break my ice" Haku said as he finished going through a series of hand seals

**"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals"** Kushina watched as twenty odd mirrors formed a dome around the forest section she was in and cursed.

"Let's test that shall we?" Kushina said as she avoided a volley of Ice senbon and a kick from the clone hidden in the tree tops.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring in your clone" Kushina said as the clone entered the ice mirrors as well.

"Let's see if you can avoid twice as many senbon" the voice of Haku echoed in between the mirrors

"And let's see if my chains can break your mirrors" Kushina said as she kept leaping from branch to branch avoiding senbon flying from nearly every direction.

Kushina landed just as a series of senbon hit her back making her gasp before dissolving into water; Haku scanned the area and saw Kushina jump into the centre of the mirrors as several chains launched from her body each piercing a mirror including the one's Haku and his clone were in.

"AHHHHHH" Haku screamed in pain as the chain pushed into his stomach and seemed to crawl up his insides towards his heart.

"We are Shinobi, we are not kind to enemies" Kushina watched through cold eyes as the boy's body slumped forward before dispersing her chains, he was an enemy, kindness comes from a quick death.

"Haku…" Kushina turned her heads to see Zabuza standing near the edge of the clearing, before getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh you were always too kind Haku, you useless tool" Zabuza walked over and picked up Haku's lifeless body.

"If he was a useless tool, you can leave him there" Kushina said as Zabuza glanced over to her.

"He wasn't a useless tool, I'm just trying to convince myself that" zabuza said before a thick mist rolled in and the swordsman vanished with the body of the one he considered a son.

"I had better check with Kakashi and the group to make sure they are alright" Kushina said glancing once more at the spot where crimson blood stained the forest floor, where she killed the young shinobi.

* * *

Naruto sipped the glass of water as he watched Inari try and catch crabs. He felt odd for a moment as he flexed his hand, it felt like he was getting pins and needles but the feeling only increased till his arm went completely numb, he barely had enough time to avoid a kiba getting stabbed into the pier where he was once sitting.

"Tsunami-san, what are you doing?" Naruto felt his tongue going numb as well as the upper part of his left leg making it harder for him to stand and talk let alone dodge attacks.

"He…he promised Inari would be safe, I just have to kill you and father" Tsunami managed to say as her voice cracked with sadness, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall as she pulled the kiba free from the pier

"Kaa-san?" Inari watched his mom walk towards the red head who seemed to be having trouble moving.

"It's alright Inari, everything will be alright Kaa-san will take care of everything" Tsunami said giving him the best smile she could at that moment, while Naruto struggled around the corner while she was looking at Inari.

"Damn it" Naruto said as he put his fingers down his throat and threw up some of the water he just drank, he felt a little better but there was still some trace of whatever poison she used in his system.

Just as he was about to move he heard her behind him.

"I'm sorry" Tsunami whispered as she thrust her kiba's forward not expecting it to be blocked by the auburn haired man that arrived with team 11.

"Naruto are you alright?" Fū asked as the red head nodded slightly although being numb he was fine.

"You can stop Tsunami-san, Gato is dead" Tsunami withdrew her kiba's and glared at the man

"You're lying! He probably just paid you off, just like Inari's real father!" Tsunami snapped at the man before dropping her Kiba's and covering her mouth, hearing a small gasp behind her she turned to see Inari with wide eyes and tears threatening to fall down his face.

"W…what?" Inari locked eyes with his mother as she knelt down near him and pulled him into a hug

"Money was tight back when you were little, your father gambled a fair bit before Gato's arrival eventually we got into debt and your….your biological father wanted to sell you… as a slave" Tsunami cried as the memories of the arguments about money and the fight that followed when Inari's father wanted to sell her son.

"Gato offered him a lot of money for you and I kept saying no, but your father kept saying yes, eventually your father had enough of trying to get me to change my mind and tried to drag you away from me and…. I killed him" Tsunami closed her eyes as she remembered stabbing the man from behind and kicking his body into the water, never to be seen again.

"but things got better before they got worse I met Kaiza, and you had the father you should of had from the start until he was taken away too, but he loved you just as much as I do" Tsunami pulled away from the hug to see Inari crying, looking behind her she noticed that at some point Naruto and Fū had left.

'Thank you' Tsunami thought as she felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders, all the times Inari asked where his real father was and why did he leave, she felt as if all the lies she had to tell him had been removed and it put her mind at ease for the first time in years.

* * *

**With Naruto and Fū**

"Do you feel, alright?" Fū asked as he glanced at his temporary student on his back

Naruto nodded as he found it hard to talk at the moment having a numb tongue didn't really help.

"You'll be fine soon once we get to Kabuto he can deal with the poison" Fū said as the red head nodded seeing as the poison only numbed and made it feel like you had no blood in your limbs but didn't actually threaten his health so he could deal with it, to some extent.

The journey to the bridge was relatively silent, Naruto would have spoken if he could actually talk and he wanted to know what his sensei was doing while he was at Tazuna's house but he just had to be patient.

As they arrived at the bridge they noticed the work force was stumbling around trying to get their bearings as it seemed Kabuto had got straight to healing them after the battle with Zabuza.

"Kabuto could you heal Naruto, he has poison in his system" The white haired genin nodded and walked over to the jinchuuriki

"First mission and you already get poisoned, what are we going to do with you Naruto?" Kabuto chuckled as he noticed the red headed boy's glare

"Sfhuf fhit, FKalbfuty (Stuff it, Kabuto)" replied Naruto as best he could trying not spit everywhere as he spoke

"Well if you didn't want me to heal you…" Kabuto slowed the flow of chakra to his hands making it seem as if he was stopping, making Naruto panic slightly

"Fhim HSorrfy! (I'm Sorry!)" Naruto muffled as Kabuto grinned at him, just before Kabuto heard someone tapping their foot beside him, he could feel the teenage Kushina staring at him waiting for him to finish healing her soul mate.

"Are you finished Kabuto?" Kushina asked in a sickle sweet voice that made the medic hurry with the process of removing the poison, Kabuto had no intention of getting in between Kushina and Naruto, even when they were walking she would nudge him out of the way to stand near Naruto. If she could she would probably be strangling him to speed up the healing process.

"A…Almost Kushina" Kabuto sweated slightly seeing her tapping her foot again as he tried not to look up at the grinning Naruto.

"DONE!" Kabuto said before he dived out of the way as Kushina seemed to crush Naruto's head into her cleavage in a blink of an eye.

Kabuto shook his head at the pair and walked back to the rest of the group.

"So Gato is dead?" Tazuna asked and Fū nodded before all the workers cheered and headed off to their respective homes to tell their families the good news.

"I guess we had better head back to your house Tazuna seeing as all the workers have gone home for the day" Tazuna nodded and led the group away minus Naruto and Kushina who were busy smothering each other's face's with kisses.

The next day Tazuna returned to continue the bridge only to find half the town helping out as much as they could all with smiles on their faces as they saw him approaching they rushed to him and thanked him for hiring the ninja, about half an hour later work continued and spirits couldn't be higher.

Tazuna smiled at the group of ninja before he noticed two were missing "Hey, Where's the pair of red heads?" Kakashi looked around before shrugging and continuing to read his smut, team 7 seemed uninterested, Fū seemed a bit stumped as well and Kabuto seemed to be smirking as he pushed his glasses up.

"They are around" he said making everyone look at him slightly puzzled.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kushina – midnight**

In the middle of the forest was a fifty meter clearing half of it was a lake where the red haired couple stood on in the middle of the lake basking in the full moons light.

"Okay let's try again, now put your hand around my hip" Kushina said as she guided his hand around her hip and pulled him close

"Now follow my lead" Kushina whispered as she took a step back and Naruto followed.

The pair flowed across the top of the water the stars and moonlight illuminating the small lake as they held each other close time seemingly forgotten, the only sound was the gentle ripple of their footsteps across the surface of the water.

The pair lost in their own little world didn't notice the Kitsune and its Vixen watching them from the side of the clearing before they scurried off into the dense forest.

Kushina lent against Naruto's shoulder as the two happily danced the night away.

"I wish this could last forever" Kushina whispered as she nuzzled into his neck and he buried his face into her hair.

"So do I" Naruto replied as they slowly came to a stop once more.

"Perfect" Kushina smiled as she pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Kushi-hime" Naruto whispered as they pulled away from the kiss.

"Come on we should get back to the house otherwise they will get concerned" Kushina tugged on his hand gently, she pulled him along behind her off the water and through the woods to Tazuna's house, where they would be questioned as to where they were by Kakashi who would get promptly ignored.

* * *

**Time Skip – 1 week**

The week went by fairly quickly, Kabuto spent most of his time going around the small town and checking over everyone's health, most had cases of malnutrition only a handful had some more serious cases like flu.

Kushina and Naruto spent most of their time at the lake, practicing their dancing or training to improve their skills, much to the Namikaze's chagrin.

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai spent their time watching the bridge builder and his workers just in case anything happened, Kakashi didn't mind as it meant he could read in peace but his team was bored out of their mind, except Sakura who just stared into space anyway.

The citizens of wave had ravaged anything that once belonged to Gato, his mansion was turned into an orphanage and all his belongings except for beds and a few bits of furniture were sold and the money was spread evenly across wave. They might not have got a huge amount of money but it was more than enough to feed themselves and get wave back on track to becoming a great country.

Today was the day that the bridge was finally completed only the last few blocks had to be placed and grouted in, the entire town watched as Tazuna placed the last block in place, signalling the bridges completion.

"It is finally completed!" shouted Tazuna earning a roar of cheers from the town's people.

Kakashi smiled as he watched the town's people lift Tazuna into the air cheering as the bridge to their salvation and their future was completed.

"Finally we can go home" Sasuke muttered as he walked away from the celebrations, towards Tazuna's house eager to finally be going back home, Kakashi sighed as he watched his sensei's son walk off.

'He acts nothing like sensei at all, he doesn't even… look…like…him' Kakashi stared at the back of the young Namikaze, hundreds of thoughts running through his head 'No…sensei needs to check, he has the right to know whether he is his or not, Mikoto-san cheated once who's to say she didn't do it twice?'

Fū smiled at his team of genin, he had to say that even though he was only a temporary sensei they had started to grow on him "Okay team it's time we head back, team 7 will be heading back tomorrow, so pack your things and let's go" the three nodded and went off to gather their belongings.

Kushina and Naruto were packing their clothes when the door opened and Kabuto walked in holding a note "What's that you've got there Kabuto?" Kushina asked as the white haired boy pushed his glasses up and opened the paper.

'I will see you all, during the exams' Kabuto looked up from the note and saw the two confused looking Uzumaki

"Any idea, who it was from?" Kabuto nodded and handed it to Kushina who smiled as she recognised whose hand writing it was.

"Orochimaru" Kushina smiled as she gave the note to Naruto who stuffed it into his mouth and ate it, they didn't have anything to burn it with and ripping it apart would leave traces behind that they didn't want someone in team 7 or Kakashi finding.

"You ready team?" Fū poked his head in the door and saw them putting their backpacks on and nodding.

"Okay then let's go!" Fū said as he guided them through the town to the edge of the bridge

"Next stop Konoha" Fū said, earning two groans and a sigh from his team.

Sasuke watched as team 11 leapt into the trees and out of sight 'How come they get to leave today and I'm stuck in this crummy little town' Sasuke stomped off back to Kakashi to demand more training.

* * *

So what do you think of the chapter? I know some of you are just itching to have a go at me for killing off Haku but keeping Zabuza alive but what consequences will this have in the future?

Also seems like Naruto's mind dominance abilities have a time limit, can he improve that?

Did you like what i did with Tsunami?

Sasuke Curse Mark or not?! Do I give him it but only make it amplify his negative emotions and anger? or do i actually give him some kind of power-up?

The next chapter: Revelations!


	7. Chapter 7: Report, Reunion, Revelations

Hey people I'm back! sorry for the delay in updates, works been swamping me as it is approaching Christmas along with other things as well it has been preventing me from writing. But hey i'm back and I know I had a poll about me writing a second story but the idea was clogging my brain for ideas for this fic so I wrote it down to a degree and hey presto the block's gone!

ANYWAY I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

Also if you're not up to date with the manga this chapter has spoilers.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**"KUSHINA!"** - Demon talking / jutsu

"Yay Ramen!" - Dialog

'What have I done?' – Thoughts

* * *

Team 11 hopped from branch to branch at high speeds, Kushina jumped alongside Naruto both sporting playful grins as they poked, prodded and tickled the other if they jumped too close to each other, Kabuto and Fū watched from behind as the two Uzumaki playfully attacked one another, slowly watching as things got out of hand.

"That's it!" Kushina shouted with a huge smile as she propelled herself off a higher branch back down towards Naruto who she collided with making them fall out of the canopy, laughing as they fell out of sight of the other two members of their squad.

"I suppose one of us should get them…" Kabuto turned to see Fū smirking slightly

'You wouldn't?' Kabuto had a hunch as to what the auburn haired man had planned

"As your superior-" Fū's smirk widened when he saw Kabuto glare at him

"I knew it! I knew you would pull rank!" Kabuto pointed accusingly at his temporary sensei

"Well then off you go" Kabuto grumbled as he hopped to the lower branches of the trees vanishing out of the view of the ROOT operative moments later he shot past Fū the mark of a fist on his cheek as a blushing Kushina and Naruto appeared back in the canopy.

"Any reason, why you punched Kabuto?" Kushina turned bright red before adjusting the rim of her shirt; Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"We started to get carried away" Naruto replied as he intertwined his hand with Kushina's

Kabuto recovered and shot his sensei a death glare as the team continued back to Konoha, grumbling something about hormonal Uzumaki's and idiotic Sensei's.

Fū and Kabuto took the lead not seeing Naruto pull a cloth object out of his pocket and hand it to Kushina who muttered her thanks before she attempted to put back on her bra while jumping.

Arriving at the large wooden gates of Konoha, team 11 made their way towards the Hokage's tower to hand in their mission report, walking past the receptionist who greeted Kabuto and Fū, but ignored Naruto and Kushina… she must have been one of Minato's many fan girls.

They knocked on the double doors twice before hearing the Hokage call out for them to enter.

"Team 11 reporting back from our mission, Hokage-sama" Fū bowed slightly as did his genins, except Kushina who yawned.

"Ahh yes, did you have much trouble?" Fū shook his head while team 11 stayed silent

Team 11 recounted everything that had happened in wave, except Fū leaving to go and deal with Gato as they were sure that was only meant for Danzo's ears.

"Excellent work, payment for this mission will be transferred to your accounts" the group in front of him nodded before leaving his office.

"What now Fū-sensei?" Naruto asked as he saw Fū smiling and shaking his head

"This is where we change paths once more, I hope to work with you again in the future but I must report to Danzo-sama about my findings in wave" Team 11 waved as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Excuse me but I must also go and report to my superior" Kushina and Naruto nodded to him with a smile knowing he was going to report to Orochimaru.

"What do you want to do Kushi-chan?" Kushina smiled before dragging Naruto to the Yamanaka flower shop and stood in front of a bunch of white Lilies.

"Okay Kushi-chan" Naruto smiled at her before the two paid for a few flowers and headed towards Konoha's Cemetery, towards Hitomi Hyūga's grave.

* * *

"This is some disturbing information Fū" Danzo flicked through the documents that Fū retrieved from Gato's office, all of it was related to shipments and people who supported Gato in his endeavours in wave.

One supporter stood out from the rest of the list "Hiruzen Sarutobi" Danzo shook his head as he read the reason why the third was supporting Gato.

"Must be reliable on Konoha Shinobi, Must only trade with Konoha, Anyone that has a bloodline or special ability will be transported to Konoha, Breeding subjects for Konoha…" Danzo kept reading out the terms for Hiruzen's support

"Conditions for your support: Wave under absolute control of Gato Shipping Industry, Konoha will turn a blind eye to certain events, cheaper goods from Konoha" Danzo couldn't help but wonder how Hiruzen turned from being a once great Hokage (even Danzo had to admit that) to the dodgy dealing scum he was reading in this document.

"How far you have fallen, Hiruzen" Danzo turned his harden gaze to Fū who was silently waiting for his next orders.

"You will remain on stand-by in case Team 11 needs a sensei for another mission" Fū nodded and left a small smile gracing his face.

Danzo kept reading the documents finding more and more he didn't like 'Hiruzen you need to be taken care of' Flicking through reports that his Root operatives had supplied on interesting happenings in the village he couldn't help but smile as he picked up one of his Uchiha Root members file about a coup d'état against the Hokage's position.

'Seems like the perfect chance to take Hiruzen out'

* * *

Team 7 arrived back at Konoha, Kakashi had been paying close attention to Sasuke and his behavior the longer he watched the more he realized that Sasuke acted nothing like his sensei, the way he walked, the air of arrogance around him and his looks. Nothing like Minato at all…

Kakashi turned on his heels and faced his genin "Ok team, I'm going to go report to the Hokage's tower and hand in the mission report, have the rest of the day off and meet at training ground 7 at 9" giving one last eye smile he vanished in a poof of smoke as Team 7 split their own different ways.

Hearing a knocking on the door Minato quickly hid the paper in his hand before clearing his throat "Come in" the door opened slightly and Kakashi walked into the room, Minato noted the seriousness on his students face as he stood in front of him.

"Something wrong Kakashi?" The white haired jonin nodded slightly "Yes but first Team 7 is back from our mission to Wave: mission successful"

Minato nodded as he quickly found the correct paperwork and stamped 'Completed' over the area for mission status.

"There's something else is there not?" Kakashi nodded and sighed slightly. How do you tell your sensei, the person you consider a father that his son might not actually be his.

"It's about Sasuke..." Minato frowned slightly he seemed to be getting a few complaints about the boys behaviour and attitude towards others.

"I don't think… I mean he acts nothing like you or even has any of your features" Minato held up his hand stopping the jonin

"You've noticed it too eh?" Kakashi nodded, Minato relaxed into his chair rubbing his head slightly

"Alright Kakashi I want you to have our blood compared at the hospital but try to involve as few people as possible, the less that know the less chance Mikoto or Sasuke find out about it" Kakashi nodded, getting his sensei's blood was easy enough, Sasuke's was fairly easy as well he just had to make the boy bleed in training tomorrow. He had to suppress the dark chuckle as he imagined beating Sasuke to a pulp, he didn't know why but the thought seemed extremely appealing.

* * *

The two Uzumaki's were cleaning the front of the grave of Hitomi Hyūga, it seemed as if some Hyūga members didn't despise her enough when she was alive and had taken it upon themselves to desecrate her grave stone.

"How could someone do this" Kushina wiped away the graffiti while Naruto removed the dead flowers and litter.

"I don't know" muttered Naruto placing the fresh white Lilies down on the front of the cleaned grave stone.

"Thank you for doing that although it was unnecessary" Naruto glanced at the new comer before looking back at the grave stone 'Wait a minute!' snapping his head he saw a tall brown haired woman with white eyes, she was wearing a long white shirt with a Chūnin and loose black trousers staring back at him with a small smile.

"Oba-san" Kushina heard Naruto sound like he was on the verge of crying turning she saw the person they were currently visiting.

Walking over Kushina placed her hand on the woman's arm "KAI!" seeing the woman giggle slightly Kushina saw that there was no Genjutsu as her own tears began to form.

"Hitomi" the Hyūga gasped slightly as she was brought into a bone crushing hug from the two Uzumaki.

"We missed you so much" The two said in unison

"How are you still alive, we heard about how Jiraiya-teme slammed a rasengan into your back and how Oji-san carried you away from the area" Naruto peeled himself away from Htiomi as she sat down on the grass, the two red heads following her example shortly after.

"Well he did slam one of those blue orbs into my back, but luckily he didn't have the technique mastered and all it did was scar a large part of my back with some slight internal bleeding but nothing life threatening after a visit to a medic, we were save from any life threatening injury" Hitomi smiled at the pair, Naruto seemed ecstatic about having his oba-san back but Kushina seemed to be frowning slightly.

"You said 'we were safe' what do you mean?" Hitomi smiled as she placed her hand onto her belly making Kushina gasp slightly before a big grin appeared on her face.

"Your-" Hitomi nodded, Kushina's smile widened and Naruto seemed confused about what they were talking about.

"After healing from the medic, he told me that I was pregnant" Hitomi grinned as she threw her arms into the air.

Naruto finally seemed to catch onto the conversation, while Kushina shuffled over and put her hand on Hitomi's belly

"How long?" Hitomi grinned and held up three fingers

"Three months" Kushina stared at Hitomi's belly a look of longing on her face, glancing at Naruto through the corner of her eye, which didn't go unnoticed by Hitomi.

"So you and Naruto... your own son, have you no shame!" Hitomi poked Kushina's arm slightly, making the red head blush a deep shade of red.

"Not my fault, I gave birth to such a handsome caring young man" Kushina dived at Naruto nuzzling into his neck, wrapping her arms around him.

"Wasn't my fault my kaa-san was such a babe" Naruto grinned at the Hyūga while running his hands through Kushina's long thick red hair.

"So have you two..." Hitomi formed a ring with two of her fingers and poked a finger through it from her other hand, causing the pair to turn bright red but not break their hold on the other.

"Aww so you're still waiting, don't see why it's such an amazing feeling. _after the initial pain_" Hitomi gave the pair a perverted grin keeping the last part to herself.

"Ero-Oba-san" Naruto muttered to Kushina making her giggle slightly

"She does bring up a point Naru-kun; you do love me don't you?" Pulling the best puppy dog eyes she could as she stared up from his chest making it seem more effective.

"Of course I do b-"

"Great! Then after the Chūnin exams you'll take me on a long amazing date and then we'll have some _real _fun" Naruto realised that he had walked straight into that trap and could only nod in agreement. There was quite a large part of him that was excited for when the date ended and they got onto 'other' activities.

"So if you're here does that mean that Oji-san is here too?" The excitement in his voice vanished when Hitomi shook her head.

"Sorry he's busy preparing a present for you. You'll get it at the chunin exams" Naruto looked positively giddy at the thought of getting a present. The fact that any presents he got from Orochimaru either seemed to be for killing or exploding something made the blonde bounce in excitement.

"It's not going to be some more exploding pellets is it?" Kushina remembered the last time Naruto got some of them. It took her ages to remove all the remains and blood stains of various animals that had eaten them and then exploded on the garden. She didn't want to be cleaning up again.

"No Orochi-kun found something_ far_ better" Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face making Kushina slightly worried about what he was going to get.

"I'd love to stay and talk but I've got to get back soon, I'll see you two near the Chūnin exams, if you need me for anything more serious tell Kabuto, he'll tell me" Hitomi gave the pair one last hug before dispersing into a puff of smoke.

"Come on Kushi-chan, let's go get something to eat to celebrate" Kushina wrapped herself around his arm and the pair wandered off.

* * *

Sakura stared down at the picture of Team 7 in her hands 'Am I really that pathetic that they prefer me as an emotionless husk?' thinking back she tried to remember what caused her emotionless state but couldn't All the times she screamed about her Sasuke-kun, all the training she declined from Kakashi choosing to instead go and buy make-up and hair products.

'How can I love someone if they prefer me as nothing more than a drone' Sakura stared at Kakashi's face for a few seconds.

"I'm going to ask sensei to train me, even If I don't like it. I will prove to them that I'm better than just…just some tool!" Jumping up Sakura ran out of her house full of determination and straight towards Training ground 7.

* * *

"Kaa-san, I'm home" Sasuke called out walking into the living room of the Namikaze household.

"Welcome back, Sasuke" Turning he saw Itachi leaning against one of the walls with the same book that his sensei always read.

"Hey Itachi, Teach me some more Jutsu" Itachi glanced over the top of his book before continuing to read.

"No" Scowling Sasuke stormed over and went to slap the book out of Itachi's hand before he found his arm twisted behind his back and the tip of a paperclip pressing against his throat.

"I could kill you right now due to your arrogance, however Tou-san would be upset if I did" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear and shoved him away before returning to his book and placing the paperclip back in its spot at the top of the page.

'Bastard, one of these days I'll beat you Itachi' Sasuke grunted at his adopted older brother before wandering off to find Mikoto.

Itachi watched his little brother wander off. 'You have become arrogant Sasuke, no matter how hard I tried to minimise it while you grew up, Mikoto seems to have corrupted your mind for power'

* * *

Biwako smiled while she watched her grandson Konohamaru, train in the garden while his assigned sensei Ebisu. At first she had doubts about the jonin but after some time and a few beatings the man got out of trying to convince Konohamaru that he knew the shortcuts to being Hokage and actually trained the boy properly.

She watched Hiruzen wander into his study with a scroll in his hands, he never seemed to care about Konohamaru or anyone in the clan anymore. It was like he always had something on his mind far more important than family.

Hiruzen sat down at his desk and stared at the scroll in front of him; he recognized the stamp on it and knew that the person would only contact him if either something amazing good happened or something really bad. He hoped it was the former.

Breaking the seal on it he unrolled it and scanned its contents becoming angrier ever line he read.

"THAT DAMN IDIOT, ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS SUBJUGATE WAVE AND THE LITTLE BASTARD COULDN'T GET THAT RIGHT!" Taking a few deep breaths he scanned over the scroll once more 'Konoha Shinobi reinforcements… yadda yadda yadda… Operations exposed by leader of Konoha reinforcements… please not Danzo's Shinobi'

Picking up his pipe he wandered out into the garden where he got the feeling that someone was watching him but he couldn't see them 'Damn it. It must be one of Danzo's ROOT'

Returning inside he saw Biwako staring at him with concern "Is everything alright?" sighing Hiruzen smiled and nodded at her before wandering inside.

* * *

** The next day**

Kakashi was truly happy for the first time in a long time. No longer did he hear whining of how Sasuke was vastly superior to _everyone._

Now he had a pink haired student that did everything that she was told, she did complain every now and then but quickly shut up when she realized what she was doing.

At first he thought she was joking and set her the task of improving her kunai throwing skills, six hours later she was still doing it albeit on the verge of collapsing but she proved that she wanted to improve her skills and he would help her any way he could.

The drastic change in his female student wasn't the only cause of his good mood, no it was when he got to beat the living crap out of Sasuke for a blood sample and claim it as pain endurance training… well that was the first spar, and he didn't say anything about the other seven.

Sai didn't really need his attention, the pale boy seemed to gain Jutsu and Taijutsu stances overnight, not that Kakashi minded less work for him and more time for reading.

Now Kakashi was making his way home after delivering Minato and Sasuke's blood to the hospital to be checked for 'Inherited genetic diseases'.

'Hehe I hope Mikoto isn't too upset about Sasuke's condition, meh what do I care it was worth it' Kakashi relished the memory of Sasuke's swollen eyes, busted lip and bruised face.

'Obito would probably be upset about that… but then again he would have probably done the same'

The white haired Jonin was snapped out of his thoughts when an ANBU appeared in front of him "Mikoto-sama would like to see you" Kakashi sighed and dismissed the ANBU.

'Well let's get this over with' Kakashi said to himself before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Mikoto sat in her living room waiting for Kakashi to arrive. she had just returned from seeing Sasuke in the hospital apparently Kakashi and Sasuke had done some intense training so Sasuke didn't object as it would make him stronger.

However Mikoto wasn't stupid; Kakashi barely trained Sasuke whenever they had training sessions and had team 7 do team work exercises but now he wanted to train Sasuke properly? Something didn't add up and she was going to find out what.

Sensing Kakashi in the room she smiled slightly.

"Hello Kakashi-kun, tell me is there a reason why you had to be so hard on my son for his training? He is still a child after all"

"He was the one that insisted on being trained. I wanted to stop but he refused and kept going 'not that I would have let him stop'" replied Kakashi suppressing a light chuckle.

"He doesn't know what he wants or needs. I however do know... and that doesn't include being bed bound in the hospital for cracked ribs, a minor skull fracture, severe cuts and lacerations-"

'Hmm only minor skull fractures? Must be losing my touch' Thought Kakashi.

"-several broken fingers and a couple of broken toes!" Mikoto restrained herself from attacking the white haired ninja while he picked his ear.

"I wonder what Minato-kun would say about this hmm Kakashi?"

"Well he gave me full support with that training regime so Sasuke got exactly what I was allowed to teach him. Nothing more, nothing less"

Mikoto's eye twitched slightly forcing a smile onto her face 'So Minato gave Kakashi permission did he? Well looks like the couch for a month for him!'

* * *

Several hours later and Somewhere else in the house Minato was sitting in the study; in front of him were the results for the blood test that Kakashi had the hospital check over, being the Hokage meant he got priority over the other blood tests allowing them to be done in record time.

"The moment of truth" taking a deep breath he opened the envelope and pulled out the result sheet.

"There were no genetic disease's between Minato Namikaze and Sasuke Namikaze… there were no genetic relation to the two subjects" Minato felt his heart clench, he had always considered the possibility that Sasuke wasn't his but to actually have it confirmed… hurt.

'That means she cheated on me… Is this how Kushina and Fugaku felt?' putting down the paper he noticed Itachi leaning in the door way an impassive look on his face.

"So you finally found out?" Itachi asked. Minato nodded running a hand through his hair.

"What do I do?" Itachi sat down in front of Minato and smiled slightly.

"The choice is yours to make tou-san, whatever your choice is, I will support it" Minato nodded before pulling a sheet out from one of his draws.

"I hope you are ready for the changes that will take place in the next few days" Itachi got up and left leaving Minato alone to fill out the divorce papers.

Several hours later Mikoto poked her head into Minato's office "Dinner's ready sweetie" before she could turn around she got pulled into his office.

"How long?" Minato whispered pushing her against the wall.

"How long what?" Mikoto asked confused, she could feel his chakra flaring a bit and was a tad concerned.

"How long did you expect me to remain ignorant that Sasuke is not my son?" Mikoto could see the anger swirling around in his eyes.

She sighed flicking her hair over her shoulder "So you finally found out huh? Well congratulations it only took you thirteen years" She clapped slowly before kneeing him in the crotch.

"You're so pathetic Minato; blind as a bat to the ones you _think_ are loyal to you. That _love_ you" She punched him in the face seeing as he was holding his crotch in pain.

"I guess it's partly my fault I have a thing for Hokage's" She smirked when a look of disgust came across Minato's face.

"That's right Minato-_kun_, there's a reason I wanted OUR son to be called Sasuke, after the Third Hokage's grandfather" Mikoto walked over to him tried to kick him in the stomach, not expecting him to grab her foot and twist it.

"You bitch…I Loved you and you went and betrayed me" Spinning around he swiped her feet off the floor.

She stared back at him with her Sharingan active "What's wrong being betrayed hurts doesn't it? You now know what we put Fugaku and Kushina through… bravo" She picked herself up and rolled up her sleeve revealing a seal on her arm.

Minato dodged out of the way of Mikoto's sword that she pulled out of the storage seal on her arm.

"I've been waiting for this you bastard; I can't wait to kill you. Having to put up with that annoying grin of yours, having to act as if I loved you" Mikoto slashed at Minato who tried to dodge but found himself nearing the corner of the room.

'Clang'

Minato smiled at the arrival of his adopted son 'always the reliable one'.

"So you finally show your true colours, Mikoto-san" Itachi shoved the Uchiha woman back with a side kick to her abdomen.

"Itachi, you're a pain in my side. I always had to be careful around you, always picking up on the little things that I did" Itachi smirked a little before he glared at her.

"Yes I was always careful around you too, Kaa-san" Mikoto's eyes widened briefly before Itachi slashed at her again.

"Yes I know that you're my real mother. Abandoning me with my foster parents because you had to make sure Fugaku never found out about me" Mikoto tried to speak but didn't have time, avoiding a strike from her eldest son.

"I was going to come back but…" Itachi activated his Sharingan before vanishing in a flock of crows before reforming behind her.

"But what you never cared. You only cared for your own well-being, always aiming higher up the social status ladder. no matter the cost, no matter who you left behind, whose hearts you crushed…Whose child you abandoned" Itachi put his kantana to her throat.

"Well they all just caught up to you. _Kaa-san_" Mikoto smirked lightly letting go of several smoke bombs.

"Like I care, it's survival of the fittest. I just made sure to stay on top" Mikoto's voice echoed around the room. Slowly the smoke cleared revealing Minato and Itachi. Mikoto long gone.

"She'll be back" Minato said placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder "Thanks for the help"

Itachi nodded before Sasuke ran into the room "Tou-san where is Kaa-san she promised to help train me to get stronger" Minato frowned as he looked down at Sasuke, before he smiled slightly.

"She won't be coming back for a while Sasuke" The young Uchiha frowned slightly before nodding and walking out the room.

"What now? You can't just let her go free without punishment" Minato sighed before he wandered round his desk and pulled out a form before handing it to Itachi.

"I know she was your mother but could you give this to the ANBU department" Itachi took the paper off of him and recognised it as an entry into the bingo book.

"She was never my mother. My mother died when I was five" Minato smiled before pulling Itachi into a brief side hug.

"Come on, I believe she made dinner before she left" The pair smiled briefly before wandering out the room.

* * *

Mikoto glared back at the village from the top of the Hokage's monument 'Damn it, all I worked for gone!'

Hearing someone approaching she turned and saw a man wearing an orange swirl mask with a single eye hole.

"Who are you?" Mikoto asked placing her hand on her Kantana.

"My name is… Madara Uchiha" Mikoto glared a bit harder at the man.

"He's dead, we all know it" The masked man took a step forward watching in amusement as the Uchiha's sword phased through him.

"My… One to rush things, aren't we. I came here to offer you a position" Mikoto sheathed her blade but didn't remove her hand from the hilt.

"What sort of offer?" The man smirked behind his mask.

"How would you like to join me?" Mikoto's eyes widened when she saw his Sharingan eye.

"Will I be protected against Konoha?" the man nodded.

"Sure let's get going I don't want to see this dump anymore" Mikoto walked over and the pair vanished into a vortex.

'Stupid girl, you'll be useful for my plans' the masked man smirked ignoring the other voice in his head.

'Mikoto-san, run away!' shaking his head the masked man frowned slightly when he heard the voice.

'Still being persistent as ever… Obito' Inside the masked man's mind a boy wearing goggles was struggling against the bars of his mental imprisonment.

'Give me my body back!' the man smirked when he heard the boy's ranting slowly diminish.

'Not yet dear Obito, there's still so much to do' Obito struggled harder in his prison when he hard the cackle of the mad man in control of his body.

* * *

Jiraiya sat in one of his favorite places, a brothel. "Ahh this is the life" He giggled perversely seeing the entire room of women walking around in revealing clothing.

"So this is where you're at these days… Dobe" Jiraiya gasped slightly dropping his glass of sake tensing slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Orochimaru" He noticed the snake man jump over the top of the couch and land next to him.

"So… Are you after my head or something?" Orochimaru chuckled a bit before patting Jiraiya on the shoulder.

"Why would I be mad Jiraiya, you only nearly killed the one thing I hold most important to me" Jiraiya winced slightly before he realised something.

"Wait you said 'nearly killed' you mean she?" Orochimaru nodded slightly.

"Yes she is alive, but we have no desire to return to the village. We have too many things that would require our time going on at the moment" Jiraiya nodded before pouring out another cup of sake and handing one to Orochimaru.

"Do you ever intend to come back to the village?" Orochimaru hummed before punching Jiraiya's arm.

"Maybe…Maybe not" Jiraiya sighed in frustration before glaring lightly at Orochimaru.

"Always giving half answers" Orochimaru chuckled before handing Jiraiya an envelope.

"I want you to find her" Jiraiya peered inside the envelope and pulled out a profile sheet of one Tsunade Senju.

"Whatever do you want her for?" Orochimaru sighed before facing Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya" The toad sage turned to his teammate who grinned.

"SURPRISE!" A small bang was heard before light burst into the room blinding Jiraiya.

"God damn it Orochimaru! I can't see a thing!" blinking his vision slowly returned, he sighed when he noticed Orochimaru was gone.

"Stupid teme, ruining my evening. Well I better try and find Tsunade" The toad sage got up after paying his tab not noticing the extra items in his hair.

The women smirked when they saw the additional items in the toad sage's hair as he left their business.

A fair distance away Orochimaru chuckled watching his friend stumble around 'Naruto was right that was way more fun than just gloating and trying to be intimidating'

It wouldn't be until several hours later would Jiraiya find that Orochimaru had put several purple frilly bows in his long white and now striped pink hair.

* * *

AND DONE! Next chapter Chunin exams.

Tell me what you thought about the chapter? Did you like what I did with Obito and hitomi?


	8. Chapter 8: pre chunin exams

Okay people here's your Christmas update! By the way there is a lemon in this chapter so if you don't like that sort of thing just skip it.

I know I said at the end of the last chapter that it would be the chunin exams but hey some things just dont go acording to plans but the Next chapter will be the very start of the Chunin exams.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"KUSHINA!" - Demon talking / jutsu

"Yay Ramen!" - Dialog

'What have I done?' – Thoughts

* * *

**Time skip – 2 months later, two weeks until the Chunin exams**

"Come back here you little brat!" A pink haired girl chased after three children that had pranked her, she wouldn't know that Naruto and Kushina put the kids up to it.

"Runaway! Runaway from the scary billboard" Several tick marks formed on the back of Sakura's head as she ran after the trio.

"HEY WATCH IT BRAT!" Sakura ran around the corner to see the third's grandson hoisted up in the air by a foreign ninja from the sand village wearing black clothing and make…war paint.

"I'm sorry it was my fault I was chasing them" Sakura pleaded but the boy scoffed at her.

"Put me down you over grown cat!" Konohamaru yelled kicking the boy in the stomach before biting his arm making the foreign Shinobi release him.

"You little shit, I'll show you" The blonde haired girl next him grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"Kankuro, You're not really going to use that here?! On a kid, no less?" Kankuro grumbled before a rock hit his hand.

"Ow what the hell was that" Looking around they saw a raven haired boy smirking at them while tossing a rock up and down in his hand.

"Look at you trying to act tough by picking on a kid" Sasuke said jumping down and standing in front of Sakura.

"Kankuro…" the girl shook his arm while looking up into the tree, but the boy dressed in black ignored her.

"Oh yea well I'll show you by beating the crap out of you!"

"KANKURO!" The girl yelled at him shaking his arm even more.

"WHAT Temari!" She pointed up at the tree for him to see a red haired boy staring down at them with a scowl on his face.

"Kankuro…" Kankuro waved his hands in front of him "Woah, Gaara we were just messing around" The boy's scowl lessened before he dispersed into sand and reformed in front of the blonde girl and boy in black.

"I apologise for any inconvenience my brother has caused" Sasuke nodded before the trio of Sand ninja as they walked away.

"HEY! What's your name's?" Sasuke caught up to the three who glanced at each other before Gaara stepped forward.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, this is my brother Kankuro and my sister Temari"

"I am Sasuke Namikaze, I look forward to fighting you in the chunin exams" Gaara snorted slightly before walking away with his siblings.

"If you two ruin or nearly ruin my chance to be able to sleep I'll rip your brains out through your nose" Gaara blasted the two with a concentrated blast of Killer Intent as they went out of earshot of the Namikaze boy.

"Of…of course Gaara, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking" Kankuro relaxed a bit when Gaara nodded a bit before the red head wandered off ahead.

"I really hope he does get his seal fixed, I want my baby brother back" Temari whispered to Kankuro who nodded in agreement.

Gaara scanned the crowd in front of him from a rooftop, looking for the two he came to Konoha to see. Apparently the two were always together they both had red hair similar to his own.

"Where are you Uzumaki's" Gaara whispered to himself before leaving in a sand whirlwind.

Naruto grunted as he blocked one of his mother's kicks, she may have been near his age now but her kicks still felt like he was getting hit by a tree.

"Damn it Kushi-chan what you trying to do turn my bones to mush?" Kushina just giggled lightly avoiding a punch to her chest. she wasn't holding back any of her strength, He needed to get stronger and she was going to make damn sure he was ready for anything.

Naruto went in for another strike ignoring the pain in his arms, Kushina spun out of the way of his kick making them back to back. She reached behind her and pulled him over her shoulder slamming him into the ground.

"What's wrong Naru-kun am I too much for you to handle?" Naruto growled a bit, twisting his body he wrapped his legs around her neck pulling her down next to him.

"What's wrong Kushi-chan did I surprise you?" Kushina just smirked at him.

'Poof'

Naruto stared at the spot where Kushina was laying he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and the blood trickle down his nose.

"Like what you see?" Kushina smirked at her son's gaping expression, it was amazing how a simple transformation jutsu could have such an effect on him.

She smiled when she noticed that he still found her adult body attractive.

Naruto scanned the adult form of his soul mate he loved her hour glass like figure, the way her smooth skin reflected the sun giving it a slightly shiny look, even how her long deep plum coloured hair clung to her body. 'Well at least he's pleased with my looks' she took note of him making squeezing notions when he stared at her DD chest.

"I'm getting awfully cold Naru-kun" Wrapping her arms under her chest pushing her breasts up, she noticed he was walking towards her with a lustful look gracing his face.

"Let me help you warm up then" Naruto whispered before capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

**Lemon start: Warning Incest (Go to the next line if you are underage or simply don't like this sort of thing!)**

Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss, she moaned feeling his hand massage her thigh..

"Mmm oh Kaa-chan" Naruto moaned when her tongue pushed into his mouth, sucking lightly on her tongue before pulling away slightly.

"Don't call me that!" Kushina said.

"I can't hold it anymore Kaa-chan… I need you" Naruto sucked on her neck.

Kushina pushed him onto his back and slowly crawled up his body "No more waiting" she pulled a kunai out of his pocket and sliced his trousers and pants off.

"Eager are we?" Naruto propped himself on his elbows and smirked down at her.

"You have no idea" Muttered Kushina before she forced him to lay down again.

"Ohh kaa-chan" Moaned Naruto as Kushina started to pump his cock with her hand, she planted a kiss on the tip of his cocks bulbous head, before licking up and down his shaft making him moan louder as he ran a hand through her hair "That feels so good Kaa-chan"

Engulfing the head of his member in her mouth she wrapped her tongue around it and sucked softly as she bobbed her head up and down taking in an extra inch each time until all seven inches of his dick was in her mouth threatening to enter her throat with each thrust, ignoring her gag reflex she allowed his meat stick to slip into her throat.

"OH Kaa-chan that feels amazing " bucking his hips slightly in time with her bobbing her head allowing him to reach deeper into her throat

Pulling his cock out of her mouth she looked up into his blue eyes "Does sochi like Kaa-chans mouth?"

Looking down into his mother's violet eyes he stroked her cheek with the palm of his hand "I love all of kaa-chan"

"Well you'll love this next bit even more" taking his erect member into her mouth again, allowing it to re-enter her throat as she began to hum, sending vibrations up his member "Oh Kami, I'm gunna cum!" seeing her close her eyes he felt her suck harder on his dick while using her one of her free hands to massage his sack he couldn't hold back any more "I'm Cumming!"

Feeling his hot thick seed flow down her throat made a shiver of delight shoot up her spine, she wanted more.

Pulling his cock from her mouth made her pout which made her look adorable but the view was ruined by some of his cum at the corner of her lips, seeing this however made his cock harden again, the sight of her rolling her tongue around the cum in her mouth, made his cock harden further to the point it was starting to hurt.

"Mmm tastes so good, I might need to have some everyday from now on" Kushina managed to say swallowing most of the cum in her mouth, leaving just a bit for her to play with. His taste was strangely addictive and she had nearly unlimited access to the source of her forming addiction.

Seeing her move off of him he leant down and rubbed her slit causing her to moan. Naruto repositioned himself so he could lick her wet pussy.

Feeling her sons warm tongue spreading her lips slightly she fondled one of her breast with one hand and the other ran through his spikey hair until it reached the back of his head slowly pushing his head closer towards her nether lips causing his tongue to enter deeper into her, making her moan louder "Deeper Naru-kun, Deeper!"

Feeling the warmth of his tongue progress further into her made her moan and try to push him closer to her again.

Enjoying the texture of his mother's wet folds against his tongue made him want to push further in, brushing her clit with his nose elected a sharp gasp withdrawing his tongue he sucked on her clit directly causing her back to arch and a loud moan to escape her mouth.

"IM CUMMING! DRINK MY CUM NARUTO!" feeling something sweet enter his mouth he started sucking on her entrance to secure more of her sweet nectar.

Lapping up the juices that had leaked from her sacred area he looked up past her sweaty form into her unfocused eyes "You taste great Kaa-chan" before he started sucking more on her soaked slit electing more weak, tired moans from his mother

"No more foreplay!" Kushina shoved him back onto the grass.

She crawled up his chest until she was face to face with him before she leant in, capturing his lips with her own, snaking his hands around her hips he grabbed her ass, massaging it as they exchanged saliva moaning into each other's mouths as Kushina ground her clit against his member.

Separating from their kiss she sat up and grasped his member with her delicate hands aligning him to her pussy as she lowered herself onto his dick making his breath hitch, by how tight she was and by the pleasure he was receiving "Ohh yes, your cock feels so good, pump it into me, I want to feel every inch!" Kushina moaned raising her hips before slamming back down.

"That's it, Fuck me harder!" throwing her head back as she screamed in pleasure as her son pushed her onto her back allowing him to control how strong and fast he could ram his cock into her tight cunt, she moaned louder when he roughly sucked and lightly bit her nipples sucking up any milk that escaped from its fleshy containers.

He pulled out of her quickly before he flipped her over onto all fours as he plunged into her again grabbing her hips pulling her back into his thrusts again, giving her butt a quick sharp slap leaving a hand print on her smooth skin.

The pair moaned in unison getting lost in their own little world, not noticing they had two observers hiding in the forest.

Feeling her walls clamp down onto his dick as he continued to pump in and out of her, he grunted as he felt her juices sliding down his cock before leaking onto the grass below slowly staining it in her cum "Shit, IM CUMMING!" he thrusted into her as hard, he could he feel his cock throbbing violently as the head of his cock pushed against her cervix grunting as he released a torrent of white seed into her awaiting womb painting it white as he filled her up to the brim with his cum.

Panting heavily he pulled his softening member out of her leaking vagina he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss as he rolled off of her onto the grass next to her, after a few minutes their breathing returned to normal and Kushina turned back into her teenage form, she turned to him with a smile "That…that was the best dattebane..." she leant over she kissed his cheek before resting her head on his chest, he wrapped her in his arms gently stroking her long red hair. The pair fell asleep in each other's arms completely forgetting that they were in the middle of their training ground.

**Lemon end (Safe to continue reading now)**

* * *

"You know what I want in return correct?" One of the figures in the forest turned to the other who was busy scribbling away on a note pad.

"Yea, you want the first copy of my next book and believe me you'll be getting it. This was great!" the other man said giggling perversely before he was dragged away by the other man.

"You know if either find out about this we're both screwed" Jiraiya nodded in agreement with his partner in crime.

"Oh don't worry they're far too out of it at the moment, so don't worry you old goat" Jiraiya slapped the man on the back causing him to whack Jiraiya with his cane.

"If you continue being loud we'll be found out for sure so come along" Danzo said slowly walking away from the private training ground with a grumbling pervert in tow.

The next day Sasuke was scowling while he listened to Kakashi teach the _team_, he was supposed to be the main focus but no, for some reason Kakashi seemed to avoid teaching him.

"Sensei, Teach me something now!" Sasuke shouted at the jonin. Kakashi frowned at his student; he was the last person Kakashi wanted to see these days.

Shortly after Minato found out about Sasuke being Hiruzen's he kicked the boy out of the house after Sasuke demanded he teach him the Rasenagen when Minato refused Sasuke started to shout about how Minato was nothing compared to Mikoto.

Needless to say that was the wrong thing to say to the blond Hokage. Minato shouted at Sasuke revealing how his mother was a whore and that he should go live with his real father; the Third Hokage.

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement, when he recovered from his shock he confronted Itachi and commanded him to make Minato see sense.

Itachi just threw Sasuke a duffle bag filled with his clothes before shun shinning him outside the Sarutobi compound and leaving.

Hiruzen knew exactly what had happened when he saw Sasuke on his doorstep looking lost; he quickly brought his son inside and got him set up in one of the spare bed rooms.

Biwako seemed confused as to why Sasuke was staying with them but understood when Hiruzen told her it was family problems…he didn't tell her that it was because Sasuke was his son.

"Sasuke you're only as strong as your team, so practice your fire jutsu's while I give Sakura and Sai something to do" Sasuke grit his teeth before storming off into the woods muttering something about incompetent sensei's.

Sakura was tempted to go after the raven haired boy but decided not to, after her decision to take her training more seriously she had actually found it to be rather fun at points, especially when she was joined by a boy wearing a green spandex suit who yelled about flames of youth.

Sai just glanced in the Uchiha-Sarutobi's direction before focusing on Kakashi again.

"Stupid brat" Kakashi mumbled before eye smiling at his two _decent_ students.

'I need to get stronger to beat Gaara, why can't he see that!' Sasuke punched a tree wounding his hand in the process.

* * *

Orochimaru watched Hitmoi and Kushina happily chat away as they wandered off down one of the halls of his underground hidden base while he and Naruto spoke about upcoming events.

"Finally joined the realm of men huh?" Orochimaru smirked at the red head that hadn't stopped grinning since he arrived.

"Yup sure have! Say when do I get this present?" Naruto bounced up and down like a child on the couch.

"Oh? You'll see it… it should be in Konoha right about now so all you have to do is let it find you" Orochimaru smiled before ruffling Naruto's hair and wandering off.

"Let it find me? What the hell did he get me?" Naruto hopped off his couch and ran after Kushina and Hitomi.

* * *

Several hours later at the Uzumaki apartment, the pair of Uzumaki's heard someone knock on their front door.

"I wonder who that could be" Kushina opened the door slightly to reveal a red haired boy with a large gourd on his back.

"Is this the residence of Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki?" Kushina nodded.

"I was informed that I could get my seal enforced by Naruto Uzumaki" Gaara asked.

"Oh sure one second" Kushina opened the door to allow Gaara inside.

"Naruto! There's someone that would like their seal enforced" Kushina called out into the apartment.

"Say you never said what kind of seal?" Gaara turned around and moved the corner of his shirt revealing a seal on his right shoulder blade.

"It's the seal that holds back the Shukaku" Kushina smiled and nodded before wandering into the apartment as Naruto appeared.

"You want a seal looked at?" Gaara nodded and followed the red haired boy as they walked further into the apartment.

The pair entered a room to see Kushina sorting out a few seals on the edges of the walls.

"Okay if you would kindly lie down on that bed with your seal showing and facing upwards" Gaara nodded.

Kushina walked up next to Naruto and kissed his cheek. "He contains Shukaku" Kushina whispered before standing off to the side knowing the routine they had prepared in case they ever met a Jinchuuriki.

Naruto stepped over to Gaara and examined the seal on his back "Hmm okay I can enforce this" Naruto sat down on another bed just a few feet from Gaara.

"What are you doing Uzumaki?" Naruto grinned at the one tailed Jinchuuriki

"I need to concentrate so I lie down, Kushi-chan adjusts and focuses the seals on the floor allowing me to speed up any seal alterations making things that take hours take something like half an hour instead" Gaara nodded before shutting his eyes, he didn't know that Naruto had just lied through his teeth.

Naruto tapped one of the spare seal sections on his left arm, Kushina nodded before walking over to Gaara.

"This will be quite painful, I hope you understand" Gaara nodded.

"Just get it over with" Kushina nodded.

"Okay here goes" Kushina went through a series of hand seals before placing her hand on Gaara's seal.

**"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Seal Alteration" **Gaara felt like a large portion of his chakra had been sealed away, not knowing they had actually extracted the soul and a portion of the Shukaku's chakra.

Kushina smiled noting that the Bijuu transfer was underway. They didn't want Gaara to get suspicious so she supposedly used the **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Seal Alteration **but in reality she had used **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Forceful Seal Separation.**

Kushina looked over to her son 'It's all up to you'

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto looked around his mindscape 'This place needs a refurbishment'. The room slowly changed from a large room with one cage to a circular room with nine cages facing each other (think when the tailed beasts are young and talking to the sage of the six paths. Chapter 572)

Kyuubi opened one of its eyes to see its third container changing the mindscape to accommodate more cages?

**"What are you doing brat?" **Naruto smiled at the large fox.

"I'm making room for the other Bijuu" Kyuubi stared at the red head before snorting and closing its eye again.

**"That's a great joke brat, I almost believed you"** Kyuubi muttered not seeing Naruto's smirk

"Oh ok then I'll just leave you two alone to catch up then" Naruto walked off before vanishing from his mindscape.

**"Two?"** Kyuubi turned to see a pair of golden star pupil eyes in the cage next door blinking at the nine tails.

**"Kurama?"** Shukaku asked causing Kurama's eyes to widen.

**"OH HELL NO! GET BACK HERE BRAT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME NEXT TO HIM!" **Kyuubi slammed its tails against the cage trying to move away from the one tailed bijuu.

**"KURAMA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HEY WE HAVE SO MUCH TO CATCH UP ON!" **Kyuubi paled.

**"Keep your damn sand in that cage! I hate getting that crap in my fur!"** Shukaku grinned at the Kyuubi forming a large ball of sand in his hand tossing it up and down.

**"DODGEBALL!" **Shukaku yelled.

The next few minutes Naruto's mindscape would be filled with the screams of Shukaku as the nine tails tortured him after hitting Kyuubi with the ball of sand.

**Uzumaki Apartment**

Naruto groaned as he sat up to see Gaara sitting up as well.

"Has the process been completed?" Naruto nodded, Kushina had changed the look of Gaara's seal and sealed half a tails worth of the Shukaku's chakra inside to keep others in Suna from getting suspicious if they check the seal only to find it empty.

"Yep it's been changed it should be near impossible for the Shukaku to influence you now 'Because it's not inside of you'" Gaara gave a small smile and nodded before putting his shirt back on and bowing slightly to the pair.

"Thank you for your help" Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand and out the window.

Kushina walked over and hugged Naruto "How are the two getting along?" Naruto smiled a bit.

'Hey Kyuubi how are-'

**"YOU SHIT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AND RIP YOUR SPLINE OUT THROUGH YOUR THROAT!" **Naruto blocked the Kyuubi out and focused on Shukaku

'How you doing Shukaku' for some reason it felt like the Shukaku was grinning.

**"Great! It was so dull and boring inside that Gaara kid's head, sure driving him insane was fun but it takes a lot of time, now though I've got Kurama to talk to and annoy!" **Shukaku said avoiding a swipe from Kyuubi.

**"Come here Shukaku, I won't end your existence too quickly just let me grab your throat!"** Kyuubi struggled against the side bars of its cage making Naruto chuckle.

"They're getting along great Kushi-chan" She smiled kissing his lips briefly before pushing him back down against one of the beds in the sealing room.

"You know… just because you're a dual Jinchuuriki now, doesn't mean I can't control what you do" Kushina gave him a predatory smirk.

'Woah/**Woah' **Naruto and Shukaku thought as Kushina ripped Naruto's shirt off.

Kyuubi sighed while shaking its head watching Shukaku paying attention to its new Jinchuuriki.

**'It's like he's never seen this sort of thing before'** Kyuubi grinned at the thought.

**"Shukaku, did none of your containers have children?"** The sand like Bijuu shook his head making Kyuubi laugh.

**"Oh you're in for a show pay close attention" **Kyuubi laughed in its head as it watched Shukaku's facial expression change from curiosity to horror to confusion while his container and ex-container made love.

**'Revenge is sweet' **Kyuubi went to sleep ignoring its jinchuuriki's activities.

* * *

Temari watched her youngest brother walk into the hotel room and into the bedroom.

"Gaara?" poking her head in the door she saw he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Temari… how do people sleep?" Temari tensed a bit before she slowly made her way over to the side of his bed.

"Well… I guess people just relax and clear their mind of thoughts. If they can fall asleep they will, it's hard to say considering people normally do it on instinct" Gaara stared at her for a bit.

"I see" Gaara muttered.

A few minutes later Temari saw cracks appearing across Gaara's body where his sand armour was slowly crumbling, eventually all the sand slid off his body into piles around a lightly snoring Gaara.

Temari moved the corner of his shirt to see a different seal where his old one was.

"Gaara?"She slowly reached up and brushed some sand off his forehead, running her hand slowly through his hair.

"You awake?" seeing him just continue snoring she smiled wiping away the tears at the corner of her eye's.

"Thank you, Uzumaki" Temari shuffled up the bed a bit pulling Gaara's head into her lap.

Kankuro walked into the room to see Temari smiling down at the sleeping form of Gaara.

"Temari?! What are you doing he'll-"

"He'll do nothing… he's completely out of it" She rubbed Gaara's cheek, watching him move closer to the heat source.

"No way... This stays between us Temari. You know what father is like if he finds out Gaara can sleep he'll kill him!" Temari frowned but nodded. Their father would waste no time killing off the villages failed experiment.

"I'm going to have my baby brother back" Temari chocked back a sob when she saw a tiny smile at the corner of Gaara's lips. Not his normal bloodthirsty one, but a kinder gentle one.

* * *

Danzo flicked through one of the reports from one of his ROOT operatives that had been investigating all the leads that Fū recovered from Gato's hide out in wave. All the reports had one thing in common, whatever Hiruzen had been planning it was reaching its end as resources started to be collected and brought to an unknown location.

"Just what are you planning Hiruzen?" Muttered Danzo before pulling out his recent reward… an orange book called; Icha Icha: boundless love.

He hadn't noticed one of the scrolls on his desk unopened.

* * *

Hidden somewhere around the village, Hitomi prepared dinner for her fiancé glancing at the ring on her finger 'One step closer to having a true family' caught up in a day dream about her wedding day she caught her finger on the knife as she prepared the vegetables.

"Ow" she sucked on her finger; she noticed something vanish on the chopping board.

She walked over to the medicine cabinet on the wall and pulled out a plaster before noticing there was no wound on her finger.

"Strange…" she shrugged before going back to preparing the food; she caught herself on the knife again.

"OW" She looked down to see what looked like paper stitching up the wound on her hand.

"No" she sliced across the top of her hand and watched as something that looked like paper fixed her skin back to pristine condition.

"Noooooooo, this can't be happening" she backed out of the kitchen before running off down the hall.

'Why did he lie? How much did he lie to me about' her hand went to her abdomen as tears fell from her eyes.

Orochimaru stared across the rooftops of Konoha enjoying the quiet night. It wasn't long till he noticed a familiar person running down one of the streets.

"Hitomi?" he jumped down and made his way across the rooftops and landed in front of the distraught Hyūga before he noticed that she was crying.

"Hitomi what's wro-" ***SLAP***Orochimaru stood there stunned she had slapped him.

"You lied to me you bastard. How long were you going to keep it from me? How long till you were going to tell me; I was dead!" She ripped her ring off and threw it at him, she didn't care that she had actually ripped one of her fingers off as it had started to reform.

"Am I actually pregnant!? I mean; how can a dead person have a child!" Hitomi yelled at him ignoring the fact that people might hear her.

"I-" Hitomi shook her head at him.

"Until you decided to tell me the truth on everything, don't near me!" Hitomi ran passed the Snake summoner towards the only person she felt she could trust: Kushina.

"Hitomi…" Orochimaru stood there watching the love of his life run away, He stood there for what seemed like hours staring in the direction she had ran off in.

* * *

What does this mean for Hitomi's baby? Is she really pregnant? How will Naruto having two tailed beasts inside of him affect him?

Read and review, tell me what you guys think!

Update would of been out sooner but i got carried away reading a few Naruto/Negima and Naruto/Fairy tail crossovers.

I hope everyone has a Happy Christmas and a great new year.


	9. poll

**Okay I've thought about this for a while after receiving a review from Joe Lawyer about what my intention was for the story aka: just why was Naruto after the tailed beasts to make up the Juubi again and I can safely say...**

**I have no Idea. **

**In fact that one review made me go back and read what I had actually written and I was surprised that people actually Favorited this story. No joke.**

**Don't get me wrong or anything I'm grateful that you read the story and left constructive reviews or Pms to help me improve, or even if it was a simple 'great!' It really helped my spirits for writing.**

**For a few weeks I thought about whether or not I should and just try to correct my mistakes however it seems that I don't believe I can.**

**I am currently rewriting the first chapter, no more mysterious deity (who was actually going to be Kushina's spirit from the future who went insane after being sealed for years alone, left to wallow in her hatred for whatever reason, I had back then I have no clue). See? How was I going to incorporate THAT!**

**There will be differences that you can chose to help with one being Sasuke son of Minato or not? and if not then who? I only did the Hiiruzen x Mikoto thing to wind up a friend and those obsessed with her. And I'm pleased to say that worked... Brilliantly! Hell I was amazed at how creative some of you 'Guests' were with your promises of 'pain and suffering'. Heck my friend stopped talking to me for three weeks! **

**Ahh I enjoyed those three quiet weeks.**

**Don't worry you shouldn't have to favorite another story if I can help it. but if It comes down to it sorry in advanced.**

**Theres a poll on my profile if you would kindly choose the options you want; Sharingan naruto, curse mark sasuke, Sasuke's true father, stay or leave the village and finally Haku boy or girl? LIVE OR DIE?!**

**And no this isn't going to be one of those Author's notes that simply do " I am rewriting this story" And five years later still no rewrite. I hate it when that happens!**

**Thank you for understanding and please fill in the poll also check out my other story if you haven't already, its a Naruto x kiyoko (Sister) x Kushina so all you Uzumakicest fans can check that out.**

**Also thank you Joe Lawyer you made me realize the mistakes i had made in the beginning of this story so thank you!**

**(also this isn't going to be "I am rewriting this story" and then just republishing what was already written without a spell check, etc. There will be visible changes.) **


End file.
